Quest
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: When the Kingdom of Angel Grove comes under attack, can Princess Kimberly save it?
1. Angel Grove

A/N: I hope everyone is well. This is the start to my new story. If you know my work well, you know that I will try to fit in as many of the older rangers as I can. This will be a journey that I hope everyone will enjoy. I don't own anything, but the plot.

XXXX

Once upon a time, the small Kingdom of Angel Grove was under attack. All the brave warriors rushed to defend the kingdom, as was their sworn duty. The evil force proved too strong for the warriors. All hope was lost until one appeared from out of the shadows.

He called himself the Mystic Warrior.

The evil that plagued the kingdom was quickly vanquished. In return for his help, the Mystic Warrior asked that the first princess born be trained as a warrior, under his teaching. The King and Queen agreed and sent their daughter off to train. Princes were already trained in combat by the palace guard, but the princesses were not. So the Mystic Warrior requested only that princesses be sent to train.

And, so the tradition of sending off the princesses to train began. For many decades the tradition continued. After several years, the Mystic Warrior disappeared, never to be seen again.

Throughout the years, many enemies tried to attack the kingdom. They were all stopped before they could reach the castle. No one saw who or what protected the kingdom's borders. The legend of the Mystic Warrior faded through time, except for members of the royal family.

They knew the legends were true.

XXXX

"Your majesty, may I present your daughter," the midwife said as she opened the doors to the Queen's chamber.

After all the screams, he expected to see his wife sleeping. She wasn't. In fact, she was smiling as she held their daughter in her arms. He rushed to his wife's side to finally get a look at the little girl he'd been waiting months to meet.

"Sorry to interrupt your peace talks with the Lunar Kingdom," the queen said.

"It's nothing that I can't reschedule," he said as he sat beside her on the bed. "It's not every day that you meet a princess."

"I haven't decided on a name," she said as she handed him their baby.

"I thought you wanted Olivia," he said as he cradled his daughter closer.

"She's not an Olivia," she said softly. "Our daughter needs a name that will make the people take notice."

"Being our daughter isn't enough?" he asked without looking at his wife.

He couldn't take his eyes off the bundle in his arms. Nothing could compare to the happiness he felt at this moment except the moment he fell in love with her momma.

"Being our daughter will be difficult, people will question whether she can rule or not. I want them to remember her name," she said touching their daughter's cheek.

"What name will be good enough?"

"Remember the old legend about the falcon and crane?" she asked.

One of the legends after the Mystic Warrior disappeared was that he sent a falcon and crane to protect the kingdom. At one time, the story contained other animals, but they were forgotten through the years until people could only remember the falcon and crane.

"That old legend about the Mystic Knight sending a falcon and crane to protect the kingdom?" he asked as he finally looked at his wife.

"Yes," she replied.

"What about it?"

He didn't understand what the old legend had to do with their daughter. It was just a fairy tale about birds that the people took comfort in. It was something to get them through the tough times.

"I want to use the name of the Crane," she said with a smile.

"Kimberly?"

It was an unusual name, but one that had been in his family for generations. The first queen of Angel Grove was named Kimberly. She was the one to agree to the Mystic Warrior's terms and sent her daughter away to be trained. The King wasn't happy to send his daughter away, but the Queen didn't care. The Mystic Warrior had saved their kingdom and only wanted to make sure that the Princess could protect herself.

"Yes, doesn't she look like a Kimberly," she said as she cupped their daughter's head.

"Kimberly?" he questioned as he looked down at his daughter. "Is your name Kimberly?"

The baby opened her eyes after blinking a few times. The look from her eyes pierced him.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Kimberly, it is," he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"She will be the light of our kingdom," she said.

"You know that she will have to go train when she's old enough," he said looking away from their daughter.

"I know, but that's okay," she said. "She will be braver than I could ever be. I want her to be a fighter. I want her to be loved by the people."

"She will be," he promised. "She has you as her mother."

She sighed as she leaned into his side. "I want her to be able to rescue herself and the kingdom if required."

"We will be here with her," he said. "You are worrying for nothing."

"Call it mother's intuition," she said. "Something will happen, I don't know what, but something will happen. I fear that Kimberly will have to save the kingdom without us."

"Carolina, I love you, but I hope you're wrong," he said as he wrapped his free arm around his wife.

"I hope I am too, but I don't think I am," she whispered. "We need to prepare her."

"We will," he promised. "Now, I'm sure you need your rest. You've had a busy day."

She smiled before yawning.

"See, you're tired," he pointed out. "I'll put Kimberly in her crib and you get some rest. I'll have Alpha inform the kingdom that there is a new princess."

"Hold off for a day," she said. "The kingdom will need to see her. They will want to be a part of the celebrations."

"You're right as always, I'll wait," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Now, rest."

He watched as she closed her eyes before he left the room. His kingdom was secured for another generation. His wife's fears were firmly in his mind. Before they met, she saw their future together.

He never believed in her visions until the night of the wedding. She saved his life from an assassin sent from the Lunar Kingdom. She'd been telling him for weeks that someone would try to kill him on our wedding night. He began to worry that she was the one trying to kill him. At the last minute, he changed his plans and had one of his guards in the room where they were to stay.

The next morning he was called to the room and saw the dead man. His guard only killed one, but said there were several. They were part of the infamous Putty Patrol from the Lunar Kingdom. He increased his guards and sent a warning to Zedd and Rita, the King and Queen of the Lunar Kingdom.

After that, he trusted his wife's visions or fears. If Carolina believed that Kimberly would have to rescue the kingdom without them, then he would have to make preparations. He would make sure that his daughter was ready to rule by her seventh birthday. It was the legal age that she could assume the throne without a reagent.

Kimberly would be a great Queen and he would make sure she was ready for the challenge.

XXXX

"It is with great pleasure that I introduce the newest Princess of Angel Grove to you," Pierre shouted as he wrapped his arm around Carolina.

They stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Alpha had spread the word for the people to gather for the announcement. Everyone had been waiting for three days to know if they had a prince or princess.

"We have decided to name her after the first Queen of Angel Grove, Kimberly," Pierre said.

Everyone clapped as Kimberly opened her eyes to look around.

"That's your people," Carolina whispered to her daughter. "They are happy to meet you."

"You will be a great Queen," Pierre said as he looked down at his daughter. "They already love you and you're only three days old."

"Sire, are you sure it's okay for the Princess to be out in the air," Alpha asked coming up beside Pierre.

"She's fine, Alpha," he said without turning.

"You should've done a ball to introduce her to the people," Alpha stated. "It is tradition."

"She can't dance so a ball wouldn't be fun," Pierre said. "Alpha, it's okay. We will have a feast for the people when my wife and daughter have fully recovered."

"Aye, aye sire," Alpha said as he bowed low.

"In the next few weeks, we will celebrate with a feast. The entire kingdom is invited," Pierre called out.

The people cheered once more.

"Thank you," Pierre said as he and Carolina waved.

They turned and walked back inside with their daughter. Alpha was one step behind them as always.

"She is beautiful, Carolina," Countess Scott stated.

"Thank you," Carolina said. "I wonder if Jason and Kimberly will get along."

Both women glanced at the little boy currently trying to pull himself up.

"Our son will be Captain of the Palace Guard. It will be his duty to protect Princess Kimberly," Earl Scott stated.

"Honey, don't pressure our one year old son about the Palace Guard," Countess Scott said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jason and Kimberly will be as close as brother and sister," Pierre said.

XXXX

"A princess was born," Goldar said as he walked into the throne room.

"Are you sure?" Zedd asked.

"Certain," Goldar replied. "When would you like to attack?"

"A princess is different," Zedd stated as he spun his staff in one hand.

The staff was a gift from Rita's father. It was filled with more power than Zedd had ever seen. The power helped control the kingdom. The one thing that the staff could not do was break the barrier around the kingdom of Angel Grove. The Mystic Warrior made sure that they barrier was strong enough to withstand any attack. There had to be a way to break that barrier.

"Sire?"

"What?" Zedd hissed.

"I asked why a princess is different. She can still lead her people," Goldar said.

"A princess will rule with her heart. A prince uses his heart. Don't worry, I will take Angel Grove," Zedd said.

"What about Rita?" Goldar asked.

"My wife is too sick to help with any plan," Zedd said. "I'm sure she will agree that Angel Grove should be under our control."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Prepare my army," Zedd stated as he stood up. "Make sure they are ready when I give the word."

"They will be ready," Goldar said as he bowed before exiting the throne room.

Zedd smiled he thought about the fall of Angel Grove. His plan would be perfect before he attacked. His first task was to take down the barrier. It may take years, but he was prepared to wait.

XXXX

"Have you found my grandson?"

"No, mistress, he has not been found since you stripped him of his power," the man said with his head bowed.

"Find him, his son will need him," she said as she shook her head. "My great grandson will need his father."

"Mistress, do you trust him to raise your great grandson? The boy's destiny is foretold of a great warrior."

"I do not trust him, but a son needs his father," she said. "Find my grandson. I can change his mind and heart. I can make him good again."

"Begging your pardon, but you already tried that," he said. "And if you couldn't change his mind, how can his son?"

She paused as she processed his words. He was right. She had tried to sway her grandson, but it hadn't worked. He had broken his word. His greater sin was breaking his honor. She'd chosen him after the death of his father to assume the mantel. He betrayed his calling.

"Bring me my great grandson," she ordered. "He will be the next Mystic Warrior."

"Yes ma'am," he said before rushing away.

She looked out over the ruins of the temple. Zordon may have granted her immortality when he made her the first Mystic Warrior, but it was a curse. She was responsible for making sure each new Mystic Warrior was trained and was worthy. Her grandson had proven unworthy. She could only hope that her great grandson was worthy.

XXXX

 _Sixteen Years Later_

Standing up on Crane's back, Kimberly lined her arrow up and fired. It hit the target dead center. Archery was her main skill that she learned during her time with the Mystic Warrior. She could also use a sword if she needed too.

"Kimberly!"

Sighing, Kimberly slid back into the saddle before she turned to see her best friend rushing towards her on his horse. Her precious time alone was cut short, like always.

"Jason," she muttered as he drew near.

"What in the world were you thinking? Your father would kill me if he knew you were standing on Crane's back again," he said as he pulled back on the reins of his horse, Red.

"My father wouldn't kill you," she sighed.

She was an expert rider. So what if she liked the challenge of standing up on Crane's back? She trusted her horse more than most people.

"He would remove me from your guard," he stated shaking his head at her.

The look of disappointment in his face made her angry. He was only one year older than her and her best friend. He didn't have the right to be disappointed in her because of her choice in freedom.

"Good!" she yelled. "You shouldn't have ever been placed in my guard."

"Why? I worked hard to be in the palace guard," he said.

She noticed the hurt look on his face and groaned. She hated hurting him.

"I know you did, but Jason you're my best friend. It's hard having you as my guard," she explained.

"I always guarded you anyway, why not be official with a sword," he said as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"You don't get it," she muttered as she looked down at her hands.

"Do you not trust that I can protect you?"

"Jason, I know you would protect me with your life," she said. "It's just that you know me better than even my parents."

"I know, which is why your father granted my request of becoming a Palace Guard at a young age," he said.

"Youngest ever admitted to the Palace Guard," she muttered.

"Yep, which means that I am your protector," he stated as he patted his sword.

"Jason, I can take care of myself. My father made sure that I knew how to fight," she said looking back up at him.

"And how did he do that?"

She felt Crane move sideways before pawing the ground with her hoof. Her horse didn't like stand still for long.

"You know I can't talk about my time away, but trust me when I say I know how to fight," she said as she snapped the reins to get Crane's attention. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to ride through the meadow today. Crane needs the exercise."

"No," he said as he moved his horse to block her escape.

"Excuse me?"

"Your parents sent me to find you," he said.

"They knew where I would be," she snapped. "I already told them I would be out here before I went riding."

"I know which is why I didn't have to search the entire kingdom for you. They are getting ready to leave," he said.

"What? I thought they decided not to go," she said as she glanced back at the castle.

"I guess they changed their mind," he said.

"No, something happened to make them change their minds," she said as she spun her horse around and headed towards the courtyard. She knew her parents would be there loading their horses.

What happened between last night and today to make her parents decide to journey to the Mystic Warrior?

XXXX

Goldar motioned to the Putty Patrol to burn the village. This was the fifth village along the border that they were to destroy. Once the barrier had come down, they were able to attack the outlining villages. This was the next step in King Zedd's plan to take Angel Grove.

Now that Rita was dead, it was time to take Zedd's plan to the next level. Once the village was destroyed, he and the patrol traveled back to castle. The edges of Angel Grove would send a warning to the King and Queen. They wouldn't be able to stop Zedd this time though.

XXXX

"Stay safe, we will be back before you miss us," Pierre promised his daughter.

"Why do you have to go?" Kimberly asked.

"The Kingdom is under attack and your mother and I must do what we can to save it," he said.

"Don't worry, Kimberly. We will be back in enough time to see your coronation. It's not every day your daughter becomes a Crown Princess," Carolina said as she kissed Kimberly's cheek.

"I'm already the Crown Princess," Kimberly stated as she crossed her arms.

"Not until you swear the oath," Pierre said. "Now, I want you to behave while we're gone. I've asked the Earl and Countess Scott to watch over you while we're gone."

Of course, they asked their best friends to watch her. It wasn't enough that she had a personal watchdog now. She uncrossed her arms and held her arms at her side.

"You and Jason better stay out of trouble, while we're gone," Carolina said as she shook her finger at Kimberly.

"Yes, momma," Kimberly said even as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Stop crossing your fingers," Carolina ordered. "I know that trick."

Kimberly sighed and dropped her arms to her sides once again.

"Why can't I come with you?" Kimberly asked.

It wouldn't take her long to pack her bags. Normally, they would let her come with them. In fact, her father always took her so that she could learn how to be a great queen one day.

"This is dangerous and we can't risk the future of the kingdom," Pierre said as he kissed Kimberly's forehead. "Now, you better practice kneeling in your crown. You would hate to fall over at your own coronation."

"Why can't I wear my tiara? I know how to kneel in it," Kimberly said as she watched her parents mount their horses.

"Tradition dictates you wear the crown," Pierre replied as he grabbed the reins in one hand. "We love you."

"Love you too," Kimberly said.

"We'll be back before you know it," Carolina said as she took the reins.

Kimberly nodded as she watched her parents ride out the back gate and into the forest beyond the wall. She stood there until she couldn't hear the horses before she walked into the main hall.

XXXX

"Sire, the King and Queen of Angel Grove have entered the Dark Forest," Goldar said as he entered the throne room.

"Good," Zedd hissed. "Take some of the Putty Patrol and subdue them. I want them brought to me by nightfall."

"Yes, sir," Goldar said with a bow.

Zedd watched as his number one guard left. He turned and looked out the opening the castle wall. His castle was smaller than the one in Angel Grove. It was also on the verge of falling apart. It didn't matter though because he would be moving into the castle in Angel Grove soon. The princess wouldn't be able to stop him. In fact, he would make her marry him or she too would die.

It was time to gain Angel Grove once and for all. The famed Mystic Warrior was gone as well as his protection on Angel Grove. He would fulfill his family's wish of conquering the small kingdom that lies between him and the sea.

XXXX

 _Two Weeks Later_

"Kimberly!" Jason called out.

She sighed as she released her arrow. It hit the target dead center. Like it always did

"Jason, I asked you to leave me alone," she said as she grabbed another arrow from her quiver.

He had been dogging her steps for the past two weeks. Ever since her parents left, she was never left alone. Someone, mostly Jason, was around her all hours of the day and night. It didn't end when she went to sleep either. Her maid was stationed next to her bed while a guard stood outside. It was getting out of hand, which is why she ordered everyone to leave her alone this afternoon. No one dared to question her order, except for Jason.

"Kimberly, there's news about your parents," he said as soon as he reached her side.

"What is it?" she asked as she turned to face him.

She'd been waiting for something from her parents for two weeks. It wasn't like them to not send her word they were safe. She knew the journey they were taking. They should've been back by now. The Mystic Warrior's realm was not that far from Angel Grove.

"Their bodies have been found," he said slowly.

She nodded before dropping her bow and arrow.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded again as she straightened her shoulders and marched back inside the castle. Weaving her way through the twists and turns of the hallway, she finally made it to her room.

"Princess," one of the guards said.

She held up her hand before slipping inside her room. She latched the door before leaning against it. Her parents were dead. She had known there was something wrong. It was the reason, she sent men out to look for anything to tell her of her parents whereabouts.

She slid down to the stone floor. The pain was coming in waves. She didn't know how to stop it, but stop it she must. Angel Grove needed a ruler, now more than ever. It was her duty to lead this kingdom.

It was time to take her place as Queen of Angel Grove.

XXXX

"Mistress, the King and Queen of Angel Grove are dead."

"What?" she asked as she spun around to face her most trusted aide.

"Their bodies were found in the Dark Forest," he said.

"Who was behind their murders?"

"No one knows," he replied.

She sighed. "It was Zedd."

"But, mistress, he is still in mourning for the death of his wife Rita," he said. "He allows no one in the castle because of his grief."

"If that man is grieving the death of his wife, I would be shocked. He married her for the power her father could give him," she said.

"Vile was well versed in the Dark Arts," he said.

"Yes, he was, but Zedd is more powerful. The staff that Vile gave him has harnessed his powers," she said.

"What should we do? Princess Kimberly is now ruler of Angel Grove," he said.

"Send word to the commanders, they need to journey here to Phadoes," she said.

"Why here?"

"Because she will journey here," she said. "Kimberly's destiny is more than becoming a Queen."

"What is her destiny?" he asked.

"She is to become a great warrior. It will only be through her that Angel Grove can be saved," she said.

He nodded before he left her.

She reached for her staff. Twirling it, she checked on the protection barrier she had placed around Angel Grove many decades ago.

It was gone.

There was only person who could've removed the barrier. Her grandson was alive and working with Zedd. Only a holder of the power could've removed the barrier. She knew she didn't remove it and neither did her great grandson.

It was time to make Tommy ready. Kimberly would be in Phadoes in a matter of days. Zedd would attack the Princess soon. It was up to her to ensure Kimberly had everything she needed to defeat the King of the Lunar Kingdom.

XXXX

I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you thought. The next chapter should be out soon.


	2. Journeys

A/N: Here is the new chapter. Thank you for the great reviews. I love seeing what everyone thinks about each chapter. This story is AU, but there will be magic throughout. As of right now, I plan to upload a new chapter every two weeks except for Chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I do.

XXXX

Billy read the message again before folding up the letter. Looking around the village, he knew this wasn't the time to leave, but she had summoned him.

"Katherine," he said as he pulled his wife to the side away from some of the other villagers.

He didn't need anyone to overhear their conversation.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to leave," he said as he took her hands in his. "I'm sorry. I know it's not the right time."

"But you've been summoned," she whispered squeezing his hands.

"Yes."

She looked away for only a moment. "Go."

"Are you sure you can handle everything?" he asked as he looked past his wife to the village.

Most of the houses were destroyed by fire. Theirs had been spared along with a few others. It would take time to rebuild everything.

"We'll be fine. I'll take Mia to Dana for the wound on her arm," she said. "Be careful. I'm sure the Putty Patrol is roaming the woods."

Their daughter had a deep cut on her arm from one of the Putty Patrol. He barely got to her in time. One second more and he feared he would've been burying his precious little girl.

"I will," he said as he released her hands and pulled her close. "You know I wouldn't leave if it was anything else."

"I know," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "Go take care of what you need to and come back to us."

"I will," he promised.

He kissed her before releasing her. He scooped their daughter up and kissed her cheek before setting her back on her feet.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Mia asked.

"I have to take a trip to see an old friend," he said. "Listen to your mommy."

"Okay," Mia said.

He sighed before turning away from them. He hated leaving his family, but he knew his duty was more important right now. With each attack of the Putty Patrol, he knew a message would come soon. Saddling his horse, he took one last look. Hopefully, this trip would deal with the Putty Patrol once and for all.

XXXX

"Are you really allowing her to test for the Palace Guard?" Andros asked as he nodded to the only female in the waiting line.

"Why not? If she's good enough, she should have a chance," Jason stated as he watched the first round of tests start.

"Jason, she's a female," Andros pointed out.

"I know, but she could prove to be an advantage," Jason stated. "Kimberly is a fighter, why can't this Trini be one as well?"

"I don't feel right about this," Andros muttered. "Next thing you know Ashley will be testing for the guard."

"Your wife isn't much of a fighter," Jason stated. "Look, if she's not good, then it won't matter. We need more guards after the deaths of the King and Queen. Angel Grove needs to be prepared for war."

"I know," Andros said with a groaned. "Leo sent word that another village had been burnt."

"That makes five," Jason said as he shook his head. "We need to get people out there."

"Princess Kimberly will have to be the one to decide that," Andros stated. "She is the one in control now."

"I know, but she is not taking suggestions right now," Jason said as he glanced at the castle.

His best friend was walking around in a haze. He didn't know how to help her other than doubling her protection detail. She didn't like it, but he and Sky, the head of the Palace Guard were in agreement about doubling Kimberly's protection.

"What does Sky say about Trini?" Andros asked.

"He said as long as she can fight, she could be on Kimberly's detail," Jason replied. "He said that Zedd has a female commander and that we should as well."

"I'm not sure Scorpina is female or not," Andros muttered. "She took down Zhane in the tournament."

"Well to be fair Karone was giving him problems at the time," Jason said. "Scorpina is a good fighter though."

"I just don't like it," Andros stated.

"Andros, who wants to test that you told them no?" Jason asked as he looked at one of his closest friends.

From all their training, especially with making sure that Kimberly could fight, Andros had never said anything about women fighting. Something was wrong.

"Cassie and Syd," he replied.

"You told your wife's best friend and the woman that Sky loves that they couldn't be a part of the Palace Guard?"

"Yes," Andros said.

"You're dead when Ashley and Sky find out," Jason said. "Now, I'm going to step into the ring against Trini."

"Why?"

"No one can say that her test was easier than anyone else's," Jason said as he climbed under the rope and into the ring against Trini.

"I have to face you?" Trini asked with her arms across her chest.

"Is that a problem?" Jason asked as he stepped forward.

"No, it's not a problem," she said as she dropped her arms and drew her sword.

"No swords," he said as he took his off and tossed it to Andros. "Hand to hand in case your sword gets knocked out of your hands."

"Fine," Trini said as she tossed her sword to one of the guys standing by.

Jason nodded as he watched Trini slipped into position. He knew that she was a great swordswoman, but she was better without any weapons. This was the one way he knew would highlight her talents to the others.

He'd seen her with her friend Zack. They practiced out of sight of the guard. He happened to stumble upon their training session one day. She was better than her friend, but they were both good enough to be in the Palace Guard.

He attacked first as she dodged out of the way. He was quick, but she was quicker. She flipped over his head and landed behind him. He spun around before losing his balance. She had swept her leg through his to knock him on his butt. Flipping up, he caught her leg as she prepared to kick him.

"I know your tricks," he whispered as he pulled her closer.

"Not all of them," she whispered as she pulled her leg closer to her before falling back.

Her weight was less than his, but with all her momentum, she took him to the ground once again. He was afraid that he would land on her, but she was too quick. She jerked her leg from his grasp and rolled away.

He rolled to his side and jumped back up. He threw a punch, only to have her block it and throw a jab to his ribs. The force sent pain up and down his side. He had taken plenty of jabs over the years, but never in that exact spot. He would have to guard his sides better.

Acting on instinct, he reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist. She went limp and slipped out of his arms. One moment she was in his arms, and the next she was flipping away from him.

The crowd was watching as she made her next attack. This one he blocked easily. In fact, the next three attacks, he blocked. He attacked then, but she blocked. He moved to the side so that she didn't send another jab to his side. This time instead, she hooked the back of leg to send him to his knees.

Everyone cheered.

"Enough," Sky yelled as he entered the ring. "I think she has more than proven herself."

"What?" Jason asked as he stood up.

"She has gone toe to toe with you for longer than I've seen anyone. She's in," Sky replied. "Is everyone in agreement?"

"Yes!"

Jason smiled as he held out his hand to Trini.

She smiled as she placed her hand in his.

"Welcome to the Palace Guard," Jason said as he shook her hand.

"Thank you," she said as she looked around.

They exited the ring as the next two stepped inside. There were still several men who had to be tested before the day was done.

XXXX

"Dana, here is another one," Carter said as he set another injured man inside their cottage.

"Carter, I'm running out of room in here," she said, as she looked around at all the injured people who she was tending.

"I know, but you're the only one with any knowledge of medicine in the village," he said. "I can't leave them outside in case the Putty Patrol comes back."

"I know, but we need another solution to tending to the wounded besides our home," she said as she finished the last stitch on the little girl's arm. "There you go sweetie, now keep it clean for the next several weeks."

Carter nodded before going back outside.

"She will," the little girl's momma promised. "Thank you, Dana."

"No problem, Katherine. I'm just happy you two made it," Dana said. "I would hate for Mia to be lost."

"Me too," Katherine sighed. "I just wish her daddy was here."

"Where is Billy?" Dana asked.

It wasn't like Billy to be gone from home especially with the outlining villages being attacked.

"He got an urgent message," Katherine said. "He didn't tell me anything more."

"I'm sorry, Katherine," Dana said. "I know it must be important for Billy to leave at a time like this."

"Yeah," Katherine whispered. "Well, come on Mia. We need to let Dana get back to work."

Dana watched the pair walked out before she moved on to the next person.

"Dana, it's Wes," Jen cried as she rushed in behind Carter and Wes.

"Where did you find him?" Dana asked as she rushed to her husband's side.

"He was stumbling into the village. The Putty Patrol attacked him," Jen cried. "He was only checking on his brother's family."

Dana nodded as she looked at Wes. He was beaten up badly. Blood covered most of his face and she could tell by the awkward angle of his arm that it was broken.

"Get him on the table," Dana ordered. "I need to see how much damage is under all that blood."

"What do you need me to do?" Jen asked.

"Get some water from the creek. I'll need it to clean his wounds," Dana replied as she dug into her bag. "We've got to get him clean before fever sets in."

Jen nodded. She grabbed a bucket and headed outside to the creek.

"Do you think he will make it?" Carter asked.

"I don't know," Dana replied as she looked at her husband. "I need your help with his clothes. I need to see how bad he really is while Jen is gone."

"I wondered why you sent her for water when I just brought you some not too long ago," Carter said as he helped Dana undress Wes.

It was always hard when a close friend was injured. It was even harder for Carter since Wes had saved him a couple of months ago from a wild hog he'd been hunting.

"We need to find a way to stop the attacks," Dana said as she surveyed Wes's body.

There were several open wounds that would need to be dealt with, but nothing life threatening. Well it wasn't life threatening, but if she didn't get those wounds cleaned, it would be life threatening.

"Yes, we do, but I want to know why after all this time," Carter said. "No one has attacked Angel Grove in many, many years, what has changed."

"Peace doesn't last forever," Dana said as she started cleaning the wound on Wes's chest first. It was the deepest one and close to his heart.

"No, it doesn't, but it also doesn't make sense that we would be under attack now," Carter stated.

"Maybe someone wants the Princess' hand in marriage. She is after all sixteen now. Her coronation will be soon," Dana said as she took her time to pick out the small pebbles imbedded in the wound.

"I think it's something more," Carter said as the door opened.

Jen rushed inside with a bucket full of water.

"Sorry, it took me so long," Jen said as she set the bucket down next to the other bucket.

Dana was glad that she'd sent Jen out because by the looks of Wes's body, they would need lots of water.

"Don't worry, this won't be the only bucket we'll need," Dana said.

"Will he live?" Jen asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not letting him go without a fight," Dana said. "Now, sit down before you pass out. I don't need another patient on my hands."

"Okay," Jen said as she grabbed the nearest chair and sat down.

"Well, I'll leave you alone to work. I need to see if anyone needs help," Carter said as he placed his hand on Dana's shoulder and squeezed.

"Be careful," Dana said as she looked up to her husband.

"Always," Carter said before leaving.

Carter looked around the village and sighed. It would take months to rebuild from the fire. He knew that something was going on. He just didn't know what. It was in everyone's best interest to find out why the villages were being attacked. Actually, they needed to find out who was attacking the villages.

Shaking his head, he walked towards the next house. He would offer his help to everyone and they would rebuild the village.

XXXX

Kimberly read the letter one more time before folding it up. She'd never dreamed she would find a letter in her mother's personal journal. It had been tucked among the pages. When she opened it, she realized why her parents chose to take their journey. They had planned to save the kingdom by enlisting the help of the Mystic Warrior.

She found the map in her mother's journal as well. It was a rather crude map, but one that would get her back to Phadoes. She closed the journal and set it to the side as she stood up.

Stepping out on the balcony, she surveyed her kingdom. It was laid out before her in an almost fairy tale setting. This was no fairy tale. Her kingdom was under attack. The outside force was unknown to her, but it wouldn't be for long.

The attacks started small, but quickly escalated. Last week her parents were captured. Their bodies were found only a few days ago. The madness would stop. She would see to that.

"Princess, you should come away from the window," Connor, one of the guards stated. "It's not safe."

"I know, but neither is my plan," she voiced without thinking.

"What plan? I am unaware the council got a plan of action together."

"They haven't," she commented. "I have."

The council was made up the noblemen who supported the crown. They sat with her father during important meetings as they would when she took the throne. She didn't ask their approval because she knew what their answer would be; no. She was the ruler of Angel Grove and as such, she couldn't go after her parent's killers. At least not in the council's eyes.

"Princess, it's not wise to form a plan without the council's approval," Connor said.

"I know, but this is personal now," she said calmly. "They murdered my parents."

"I know."

"I have to do something," she whispered.

"What is your plan?"

Connor was one of the younger guards that Jason had placed on her detail. Thankfully, Connor was not one to just sit around. He needed action, like she did.

"I'm going to look for the Mystic Warrior," she replied.

"But milady, he is only a legend."

"No, he's real," she protested. "My parents made contact with him before their deaths."

"Who will you send to find him?"

She turned and saw the look in his eyes. He wanted her to choose him to complete this mission. He didn't understand though. It had to be her.

"I'm going."

"You cannot," Connor protested. "You are the heir to the throne."

"Yes, I know," she admitted. "I'm still going. This is my kingdom and I'm fighting for it."

"Milady," Connor started as she held up her hand to stop him.

"My mind is made up," she announced. "I am going to find the Mystic Warrior, and I am going to save my kingdom."

Once she finished, she swept past Connor and back into the palace. The look on the princess' face made it clear not to argue with her. She had made her mind up, and nothing was going to stop her.

XXXX

"I heard you went against Jason," Zack said as Trini sat across from him.

"I did," she said.

"I also heard that you got in some hits on him," he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"What was it like facing the man you fancy?"

"I never said I fancy him," she stated as she looked away from him.

He laughed as he stood up. "You also never said that you didn't."

"Zack, leave her alone," Angela said as she walked into the room. "She is one of the Palace Guard now."

Angela was Zack's wife of two years, but both were her friends.

"Yeah, I am," Trini said as she glanced at Zack.

"I'm your oldest friend," Zack said holding his hands up in front of his chest. "You fancy Jason even though you will never admit it."

"Why should I admit it?"

"To help you sleep better at night," Zack replied with a laugh.

"I sleep just fine," Trini muttered. "Anyway, something is going on in the villages."

"The Putty Patrol are attacking under Goldar's command," Zack said. "They started by burning a few buildings, but now they are burning most of the village."

"The question is why now? They have never attacked Angel Grove before," Trini said. "The people laughed at a peace treaty between the Lunar Kingdom and Angel Grove because they never attacked before."

"According to legend, they attacked Angel Grove many centuries ago, but were stopped by the Mystic Warrior," Zack said.

"Zack, you know that's a bedtime story," Angela said as she stir the pot she had over the fire.

"Maybe, but maybe not," Zack said. "Is that why you joined the Palace Guard?"

"I want to do my duty," Trini said. "I want to be of something more."

"Trini, you are part of something more, but if being in the Palace Guard makes you happy, then we're happy," Zack said as he looked at his wife.

"We are happy for you, Trini," Angela agreed. "I'm sure Jason and the other guys didn't know what to think about you."

"I don't think Jason was as shocked as everyone else," Trini said. "It was like he knew what I could do."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked as he leaned forward.

"Well the others didn't face Jason and they used their swords. It was like Jason knew I was better without a sword," Trini replied.

"He is smart and can read people," Angela said. "I bet he puts you on Kimberly's detail."

"He probably will," Zack said. "It would make sense to have more protection around the only heir to the kingdom."

"Yeah," Trini said as she stood up. "I need to get home and check on momma."

"Is she feeling better?" Angela asked.

"No, we can't seem to break the fever," Trini said. "Thanks for everything, Zack."

"Hey, you did all the work," Zack said as he stood up. "Tell your momma, we'll be thinking of her."

"I will," Trini promised as she hugged Zack and Angela.

XXXX

"Milady," Alpha said as he rushed to Kimberly's side.

She sighed. She loved Alpha, but the man was by the book. He made sure that she followed in the tradition of a proper princess of Angel Grove. It wasn't bad, but she wanted more out of life than which foot to step forward with or how to greet a visiting royal.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" she asked as they walked into the dining hall.

"We need to make the arrangements for your parents' funeral," he said.

Those words stopped her. She closed her eyes as she gained her composure.

"I was under the understanding that their bodies had not made it back to the castle," she said slowly and evenly.

"They arrived moments ago and are in the chapel, awaiting your decision," he said.

She nodded. "I want to be alone with them for a few minutes."

"Milady, it's not safe for you to be alone," he stated. "Their deaths have made you queen."

"I know," she said. "Jason can place ten guards around the doors. I want a moment alone with my parents before they are placed in the ground without any eyes on me."

"Aye, aye, milady," he said as he bowed low.

She watched as he left. Tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to blink them back. Now was not the time to lose it. She needed to stay strong until their murderer was dealt with. Only then could she mourn the death of her beloved parents.

XXXX

"Are you two ready to go?" Adam asked as he looked at his best friends.

"What did the message say?" Aisha asked as she tied her bag to the saddle.

"We are needed in Phadoes," Rocky replied as he secured his bag to the back of his saddle.

"I wonder what's happened. We've never been called there before," Aisha said as she climbed on her horse.

"There must be some problem in one of the other kingdoms," Adam said as he mounted his horse.

"Will Stone Canyon be okay with the three of us leaving?" Rocky asked after mounting his horse.

"I'm sure Dane and Viera can handle it since they are the King and Queen," Aisha said. "The guard can prevent anyone from entering the border."

"I would've thought Sky and the others would do the same for Angel Grove," Adam said as he gathered his reins in one hand.

"There is a rumor that Pierre and Carolina were murdered," Rocky whispered as he glanced around.

"Where did you hear that?" Aisha asked.

"One of the stablemen mentioned it. I told him he had to be wrong," Rocky replied. "I don't think he is though."

"Me either," Adam said. "The message was sent for a reason and I fear their deaths would be a reason."

"Kimberly is the ruler of Angel Grove then," Aisha said as she adjusted herself in her saddle. The ride to Phadoes wasn't easy since the place was hidden to everyone unless you knew the way.

"I think we're in for some adventure this time," Rocky stated.

"Then we better get it started," Adam said. "I want to be in Phadoes before the end of the week."

"That'll push the horses," Aisha said.

"If the King and Queen of Angel Grove were murdered, time is not on our side. We can't afford to dally," Adam explained.

"Adam's right," Rocky said. "We needed to have been riding as soon as we received the message."

"Fine, but remember we can't help anyone if we're exhausted when we arrive in Phadoes," Aisha stated as she squeezed her heels against her horse.

Adam and Rocky looked at each other before urging their horses forward. The next week would be a long ride. They couldn't afford to wait any longer.

XXXX

Kimberly stared down at her parents. It had been a mistake to see them on her own. Their deaths had not been easy. She could tell they had been tortured for hours, maybe even days.

She didn't want to think about her parents being tortured.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as he walked up behind her.

"No," she replied. "I thought I made it clear that no one was to enter the chapel."

She didn't care that she was snapping at him.

"Kimberly, I've known you my entire life. I know this isn't an easy time for you. I also know that you don't like to lean on anyone. You think it makes you weak," he said.

"It does make me weak," she muttered.

"No, it makes you human," he said. "I know that you're a princess, but you're still human. You need help every now and then, just like everyone else."

"Jason, I don't know how to accept their deaths," she whispered as she turned to face him.

"You don't have too, at least not now," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Feel angry, yell, throw things, anything to make you feel alive."

"How did you know I don't feel alive?" she asked as she leaned into his shoulder.

"I know you," he replied. "You're my little sister. I'm shaken by their deaths."

"I don't know if I can lead the kingdom," she admitted.

"Oh you'll rule as you were born to do," he said. "Your father raised you to be a queen."

"I want their killers to face me," she said.

"I know, but we may never know who decided to kill them," he said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"I'll find out," she whispered.

She pulled out of Jason's hold and looked back at her parents' bodies. Her plan was in place, all she had to do was leave. She would wait until after her parents' funeral before slipping into the night.

XXXX

"Tommy," Kira said as she walked up behind him.

"I'm not even going to ask how you found me," he said without turning around.

"I'm your sister. I always know where you are," she stated.

"What do you want?"

"She needs to see you," she replied.

"What?" he asked spinning around to face her.

"Our great grandmother needs to see you," she repeated.

He sighed and looked away.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "And why does she always want to see you? I've only ever seen her once that I can remember."

"Kira, it's better that she doesn't want to see you," he said as his mind scrambled.

Something was wrong for Dulcea to want to see him.

"I'm sure she just wants you to fix something," she said with a shrug. "At least that's what momma thinks."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," he muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Where is her message?"

She bent over and got something from the top of her boot. "Here."

"You stuck it in the top of your boot?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't have anywhere else to put it," she said placing her hands on her hips. "I told you what it said so I don't know why you wanted to see it."

"Maybe because it was meant for me," he said as he took the paper from his sister. "Tell momma I'll be in, in a moment."

"Fine, but you better wash up," she said before turning on her heel and walking out.

Shaking his head, he opened the message. It said exactly what his sister told him, but what she didn't know was that their great grandmother also hid messages within messages.

He held the paper up to the fading sunlight that filtered through the barn.

"I see you've found my message," Dulcea said as she appeared in front of him.

"Of course, I did," he said.

The image of Dulcea was the work of magic that his great grandmother knew well. He'd been learning, but he didn't know everything.

"I'm calling all the commanders to Phadoes," she said.

"And you want me to be there?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked.

"I will explain when you get here," she said.

"Fine, but it will take me at least two days of hard riding to get there."

"I know," she said. "They are already on their way."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he promised.

"Safe travels," she said before disappearing.

Something was wrong and she didn't want to tell him until he got there. He knew who to ask to get the information he needed. Walking out of the barn, he made his way to the local Blacksmith's shop.

"Trent," he called out when he walked inside.

"Yes," Trent said as he looked up from the anvil.

"I need some news," Tommy said. "Something has happened."

"I haven't heard anything," Trent stated. "I can ask around."

"No, if you haven't heard, then no one around here knows," Tommy stated. "Thank you."

"Tommy, if I do hear anything, I'll let you know."

"Thanks," Tommy said as he walked back outside.

He would need to inform his mother about his upcoming journey. She wouldn't be happy, but she wouldn't tell him. He knew his mother worried about him, but she also knew that he was part of something greater.

XXXX

Kimberly quickly changed out of her black mourning gown. She couldn't ride in the gown it was too big. She found her pink day gown. It was the one she normally wore when she rode her horse. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her black cloak. It would cover the pink while she slipped out of the castle.

Minutes later, she swung her leg over and sat in her saddle. She had her bow across her shoulders, and a knife strapped to her thigh. If she encountered anything, she was ready. She also had her parents' letters to the Mystic Warrior. There was no map, but she was sure, she knew where to find him having been to Phadoes before.

When she was sent to be trained by the Mystic Warrior, she was too young to memorize the way. Of course, she didn't think she would ever travel that way again. Her parents had never been to the land of Phadoes because princes were not sent to be trained. Princes were trained by the Palace Guard. Her parents didn't accompany her on her journey, either. In fact, it was forbidden for them to journey to Phadoes. You had to be invited.

She may not be invited this time, but she knew this was the only way to save her kingdom and bring her parents' killer to justice.

The Mystic Warrior was foretold to possess unimaginable skill with the broad sword as well as the bow. Since no one had ever seen him, she didn't know if the stories were true. She wouldn't believe the man existed if not for her parents' letters.

When she was sent away, she wasn't trained by the Mystic Warrior. She was trained by a woman named Dulcea. She didn't know why she had to go if the Mystic Warrior wasn't there.

Grabbing the reins, she pointed her horse south and gave her lead. The white mare was known throughout the Kingdom, but she wasn't worried. No one but her could ride the horse. Actually, no one could seat the horse, but her. Crane only wanted one rider.

The sun was hovering low in the sky as it cast an orange hue throughout the trees. It was later than she wanted to leave, but sneaking out proved harder than she thought it would be.

No one knew she was leaving. There would be chaos in the morning when they discovered that she was gone, but she did leave a note. In it, she placed the Earl and Countess Scott in charge until she came back. She explained that she needed time to mourn the loss of his parents.

No one would dare question her grief. It would give her enough time to get to Phadoes and back again. Back the time she came back, her kingdom would be saved.

XXXX

Tommy pulled the saddle off his horse, Falcon. It was too dark to travel any farther tonight. He would need to get an early start in the morning to make it to Phadoes in time. After he explained that he had to leave to his mother, he got a late start. His mother didn't understand why he had to go.

"Reports cited the King and Queen's deaths."

"What?" Tommy asked as he turned to face one of the only men he trusted.

Normally, he made the journey to Phadoes alone, but something in Duclea's message made him bring along Trip. Now he was glad he brought Trip along. The man had a way of finding out information. If the King and Queen were dead, Angel Grove was on the brink of war, especially if they were murdered.

"Their bodies were found," Trip stated. "I'm sorry."

He nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What about the Princess?"

"She is safe inside the castle," Trip replied.

"I want you to double check," he ordered. "She is the only heir to the throne. Her safety is our top concern."

"Yes sir," Trip acknowledged before slipping into the night.

He didn't know if Trip could find out if Kimberly was still in the castle or not. If she was anything like the little girl he remembered, she wouldn't be in the castle. He knew why Duclea had sent for him now.

It was time to assume his destiny.

Looking up at the night sky, he put his saddle back on Falcon. If he was correct then he would need to travel further tonight in order to protect Kimberly.

XXXX

Pulling back on the reins, Kimberly slid off Crane's back. It was too dark to press any further. She tied the reins to a nearby tree before taking the saddle off Crane's back. It wasn't safe enough for a fire, but she should be warm enough with her cloak.

She set the saddle on the ground before she made sure that Crane was settled for the night. Once she was sure Crane was okay, she sat down and stretched out.

The night was unusually quiet, but she wasn't worried. She was still in her kingdom and away from the outlining villages. The moon was bright enough to give her enough light. Leaning back, she laid her head on the saddle.

A twig snapped to her left. She didn't jump because she didn't want to alert them to her presence. Grabbing her knife, she rolled up to her feet and moved towards Crane. She knelt behind her horse and waited for whoever was coming near her. The person was walking, but she could hear a horse following behind. It might be more than one person, which would test her abilities. She was ready though.

The person stepped into the clearing as she moved through the shadows. Dulcea had trained her to work in the shadows. Being a woman, she couldn't over power a man, but she could sneak up on him.

Moonlight filtered through the trees to highlight the person's face, which made her pause.

"Jason," she groaned as she stood up. "What are you doing here?"

XXXX

"The Princess is not in the castle," Trip said as soon as he stopped his horse near Tommy's.

Tommy nodded as he mounted his horse. "Let's find her."

"But, it will push back your journey if you try to find her," Trip stated.

"I know, but Kimberly will be trying to find Phadoes. It will be easier if I escort her there," Tommy said as he closed his eyes.

He tried to focus on Kimberly's energy. Dulcea had placed a protection spell around the Princess the day she was born but it didn't take effect until her twelve birthday. It was the only way to ensure that the Princess would be Queen.

It took a few minutes, but he located the energy surrounding Kimberly. She wasn't far, but it would set his journey back by at least a day.

"Trip, I need you to go back to Reefside and watched over my sister and mother," Tommy said as he opened his eyes and looked at the man beside him.

"Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yes, and I won't be alone for long. Kimberly is close," Tommy said.

"God speed then," Trip said before turning his horse and riding away.

Tommy pulled the reins and turned his horse the opposite way. He should catch up to Kimberly soon.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter will be out next week. Since I wrote a special Halloween inspired scene, it's only right to publish it before Halloween. After Chapter 3, the publishing schedule will resume to the normal two weeks.


	3. Friends

A/N: Happy Halloween! I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the last. Diving deeper into the story has been exciting. I think I know where the story is going, but new scenes come to me that are awesome, which changes things up a bit. Thank you once again for your support.

XXXX

"I should think it's pretty clear as to why I'm here," Jason said as he moved closer to her with his horse trailing behind him.

"You should've stayed back at the castle," Kimberly said as she tucked her knife away in her boot.

"Did you really think that knife would protect you?" he asked as he tied his horse up.

"Of course, especially since you didn't know I had it," she replied. "How did you know I was gone?"

"Kimberly, I know you wanted to find your parents' killers. It's wasn't hard to figure out that you'd bolt after their funeral," he explained.

Footsteps echoed through the night.

"Who else did you bring with you?" she asked as she glanced around the woods surrounding them.

"No one," he answered as he drew his sword and moved closer to Kimberly.

"You shouldn't have followed me," she whispered as she jerked her knife out once more.

"You shouldn't have left," he growled.

They moved closer to the sound as two people rode into the clearing.

"Trini?" Jason asked as pulled his sword back.

"Trini, what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked as she once again tucked her knife back in the top of her boot.

"You know Trini?" Jason asked as he put away his sword.

"Of course, I know Trini," Kimberly said. "She's been teaching me to use daggers in close combat."

"She's been what?" Jason asked in shock.

"Teaching me to use daggers," Kimberly finished. "Don't worry."

"Trini, did you follow me?" Jason asked.

Kimberly could tell that Jason was trying to process everything. He would ask her later about the dagger training.

"Yeah, I wanted to know what was going on," Trini replied. "It wasn't like you to leave the castle especially after the King and Queen's funerals."

The soldiers slept in their quarter below the Great Hall unless they were married then they stayed at their own homes. Jason was unmarried, which meant he stayed at the castle.

"I told her it was a bad idea," Zack stated as he climbed off his horse.

"I was careful," Jason said. "I didn't leave any tracks."

"None that you thought you did," Trini stated as she climbed off her horse.

"Trini's the best tracker in the kingdom," Kimberly said as she untied her blanket from behind her saddle.

"And who are you?" Jason asked pointing at Zack.

"I'm Zack, one of Trini's friends," Zack said as he loosened his saddle and tied up his horse to the tree next to Jason and Kimberly's horses.

"How do you know Trini was the best tracker?" Jason asked as he looked at Kimberly.

"I told you we were friends," Kimberly stated as she helped Trini tied up her horse. "We have gone hunting together."

"When have you ever gone hunting?" Jason asked.

She felt a little bad for Jason because he was learning she wasn't the Princess he thought she was. She wasn't the damsel in distress from all those fairy tales she was told at bedtime years ago.

"Jason, there are things you don't know about me," Kimberly said as she walked back over to her saddle on the ground. "There are some things that are private."

"I'm in the Palace Guard and it is my job to protect the crown, which is you. I need to know everything about you to keep you safe," Jason stated as he took the saddle off his horse.

Kimberly huffed as she sat down. "You don't need to know everything," she mumbled.

"Guys, as much fun as it is to watch you two fight, is anyone going to build a fire?" Zack asked.

"No one is staying with me," Kimberly stated. "You three need to go back to the castle. It's not safe for you to be out here."

"It's not safe for us?" Jason asked as he spun around to face Kimberly.

"No it's not," Kimberly said as she leaned back against her saddle.

Jason tossed his saddle to the side as he stalked towards Kimberly. "You do realize you are the ruler of Angel Grove? If it is not safe for the three of us, then you need to be back in the castle as well."

"You don't understand," Kimberly mumbled as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't understand?" Jason questioned as he started to pace. "If you don't get up and saddle your horse, I will throw you over my shoulder and take you back to the castle right now."

"You won't touch me," Kimberly stated with a smirk. "I'm not going back to the castle until my journey is over."

"Your journey is over now," Jason stated as he moved toward Kimberly.

"Actually, Kimberly's journey is just beginning," a voice said as a man rode into the clearing.

"Tommy?" Kimberly asked as she stood up.

She hadn't heard him ride up because of her fight with Jason. She needed to stop fighting with Jason or they might all end of dead. Shaking her head, she watched as Tommy dismounted his horse.

"Tommy? Who?" Jason asked as he turned to see who the man was.

"I'm Sir Thomas of Reefside," Tommy said as he bowed. "I am to escort Princess Kimberly to Phadoes."

"What?" Trini asked as she moved closer to Kimberly.

"I told you it existed," Zack said as he elbowed Trini.

"Wait," Kimberly said as she pushed past Trini and Jason. "How did you know where I was going?"

"Your parents were killed, of course, you are going to Phadoes," Tommy replied as if it was common knowledge.

"Phadoes doesn't exist on any map. It is a fairy tale land used in children's bedtime stories. How do you plan to escort Princess Kimberly to a place that doesn't exist?" Jason asked as he moved closer to Kimberly. He didn't know who this man was, but he would protect Kimberly. He saw Trini and Zack moved closer to Kimberly as well.

"I know the way," Tommy said.

"Jason, Trini, Zack, stand down," Kimberly ordered as she pushed them to the side once again. "Tommy is a friend."

"If he's a friend, why haven't I seen him before?" Jason asked without looking away from Tommy.

"Because you don't know everything about me," Kimberly replied as she shoved Jason's shoulder. "Tommy won't hurt me. His grandmother would have his head if he hurt the Princess of Angel Grove."

"Great grandmother," Tommy said correcting her.

"Dulcea is your great grandmother?" Kimberly asked in shock as she looked back at him.

"Yeah, she's aged well," Tommy said with a shrug.

"She hasn't aged at all," Kimberly argued.

"Stop," Jason said throwing his hands up. "Who is this Dulcea?"

"Tommy's great grandmother," Kimberly replied. "Pay attention."

"I'm confused," Zack stated.

"Me too," Trini admitted as she put her sword away.

"There's nothing to be confused about," Kimberly said motioning with her hands. "Tommy is a friend and is escorting me to Phadoes."

"So he can ride with you, but we can't?" Jason asked motioning to the three of them.

"Of course," Kimberly answered.

"No, we go or you don't go," Jason said as he turned to face Kimberly.

"Jason, you can't go to Phadoes," Kimberly said. "You're not welcome there."

"Do you really think you can get rid of me?" Jason asked with his arms across his chest.

Kimberly glanced as Jason, Zack, and Trini and sighed. She looked to Tommy and saw his nod.

"Fine, you three can come," Kimberly said as she put her hands on her hips. "You must not mention the journey there. You also cannot trust what your eyes see once we get there."

"What?" Jason asked.

"Phadoes is not like anywhere you've been," Tommy explained. "As long as you stick with us, you'll be fine."

Jason shook his head.

"Jason, if Kimberly trusts Tommy, then he's okay," Trini said as she placed her hand on his arm. "I don't think he means any harm to the Princess."

"I agree with Trini," Zack said as he stepped back from Trini. "And there are three of us."

"Fine," Jason muttered. "But if you step out of line, I'll use my sword on you."

Tommy held up his hands. "I won't step out of line, but I doubt you'll be able to take me even with your sword."

Kimberly laughed as she sat back down.

"You laugh?" Jason asked looking at Kimberly.

"Of course, I actually know how both of you fight," Kimberly said as she leaned against her saddle. "The fight would most likely be a draw."

"Since everything is settled for the night, I say we get some shut eye," Trini said as she unsaddled her horse.

"I'm with Trini, but we still need a fire," Zack said as he unsaddled his horse.

"We can't have a fire, Zack," Kimberly said. "It would draw too much attention."

"Kimberly's right, we can't have a fire," Jason said as he moved his saddle next to Kimberly.

Tommy unsaddled his horse and moved to the other side of Kimberly.

"I think we should take shifts tonight," Trini said. "I can take first watch."

"No, get some sleep," Jason stated. "I'll take first watch."

"Fine, I can take second or whatever," Trini said as she set her saddle beside Jason.

"I'll take second watch," Tommy announced as he sat down and spread out his blanket.

"Trini, you can have third watch," Jason said. "Zack, you okay with the last one?"

"Yeah, I'll be up by then anyway. I don't need much sleep," Zack said as he settled down beside Trini.

"What about me?" Kimberly asked as she looked at Jason.

"After the last few weeks, I think you should get some rest," Jason replied. "You can start taking watch tomorrow night."

"Whatever," Kimberly muttered as she spread her blanket out. "Wake me when you think it's time for me to get up."

Jason shook his head as he watched Kimberly rolled towards Tommy.

XXXX

"The Princess is not in the castle," Scorpina stated as he walked into the throne room.

"What?" Zedd yelled as he jumped up. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, but she has left the castle," Scorpina replied. "My sources tell me that she is gone in search of Phadoes."

"The legendary land?" Goldar asked. "It doesn't exist."

"Really?" Scorpina asked as she cocked her head to the side. "You might want to check on that again."

"The princess would not leave the castle. She is protected there," Goldar stated.

"I want to know if she has left the castle and where she went," Zedd commanded as he swung his staff around.

"Who do you want to find out?" Scorpina asked as she faced their king.

"Goldar can find out," Zedd replied, pointing his staff at Goldar. "I have something I need you to do for me."

"What?" Scorpina asked.

"Find Rito for me," Zedd answered as he placed his staff back on the floor.

"What?" Goldar asked. "You hate that idiot."

"He has his father's maps," Zedd replied. "I want to see if this Phadoes is on those maps."

"Why would Phadoes be on those maps? Vile wasn't even from this area," Goldar stated as he crossed his arms.

"Vile was a raider. He took items from his victims, including those maps. They lead to places unknown," Zedd explained as he twirled his staff. "I want those maps."

"And Rito?" Goldar asked as he glanced at Scorpina.

"Bring him as well," Zedd replied. "If he is anything like his father, he won't give them up anyway."

"What if he asks about his sister?" Scorpina asked.

"Tell him she caught fever and died," Zedd answered as he turned away from Goldar and Scorpina.

"Yes, master," Scorpina said as she bowed and left the throne room.

"She is trouble, sire," Goldar stated as soon as Scorpina left the room.

"She will not disobey me," Zedd stated without looking at Goldar. "Now find out if Kimberly has left the castle or not. I need to know where the Princess is."

"Yes, sire," Goldar said as he bowed and left the throne room.

Zedd walked out to the balcony and looked towards Angel Grove.

"Dear Princess, have you left the safety of your castle? If so, I will find you and take Angel Grove, like my ancestors should have all those generations ago."

XXXX

"Connor, where is the Princess?" Sky asked as he walked into the Great Hall.

"I'm not sure," Connor replied as he stood up from the table.

"What?" Sky asked. "You're on her personal detail. It is your job to know where she is."

"I haven't seen her since her parents' funeral. She wanted to be alone in her bedchamber," Connor explained.

"She's not to be left alone. Her parents' killer is still out there," Sky stated before leaving the Hall.

Connor rushed after the Captain of the guard as they walked through the twists and turns that was the castle. Once they reached the Princess' chambers, Sky opened the doors.

"She's not here," Sky said as he looked around the room.

"What?" Connor asked. "She must be; I haven't seen her exit."

"We need to find her before the kingdom finds out she's gone," Sky said as he stalked out of the room.

Connor looked around. He knew that Kimberly wouldn't just leave. There had to be a reason. He walked over to her desk and saw the note. It wasn't addressed to him, but to the Earl and Countess Scott. Stuffing the letter in his pocket, he left the princess' bedchamber.

Once he delivered the note to Earl Scott, he planned to go after Kimberly. He knew where she was heading and he didn't want her to be alone. This was the adventure he'd been looking for.

XXXX

Kira looked around before quickly mounting her horse. She grabbed the reins before squeezing her heels. She was a couple of hours behind her brother, but she should be able to catch up to him by tomorrow afternoon. He might've wanted her to stay with momma, but she wasn't missing this adventure. Something had happened and she wanted to help. Tommy couldn't stop her this time.

XXXX

Tommy opened his eyes. Kimberly, Trini, and Zack were fast asleep. Jason was leaning against a tree near the edge of the clearing. Standing up, he walked over to Jason. They needed to talk and he didn't want to wake the others.

"It's not your shift yet," Jason muttered.

"I know, but we need to talk," Tommy said as he leaned on the tree next to Jason.

"About what?" Jason asked. "About how Kimberly knows you so well, but I've never heard of you."

"I do not mean her any harm," Tommy said as he glanced back at the sleeping Princess.

"Tommy, my gut is telling me that you're hiding something," Jason said. "Something that Kimberly doesn't even know about you, which makes you dangerous."

"I'm not a danger to Kimberly," Tommy said as he looked back at Jason.

"You can tell me that all day long, but I won't believe you," Jason stated as he shifted against the tree. "I find it hard to believe that you are to escort her to this fantasy land."

"Phadoes exists, whether you want to believe it or not," Tommy said. "It is protected by magic from the Mystic Warrior."

"One thing you should know about me, I don't believe in fairy tales," Jason said. "You say this Phadoes is protected by magic, the only magic I've seen is dark magic from King Zedd."

"There is light magic as well," Tommy stated. "I've seen it."

"Well I haven't," Jason muttered. "If there was light magic in the world, it would've saved Kimberly's parents."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because they took her parents to this wizard named Zordon, he couldn't save them," Jason explained. "So don't tell me there is light magic in the world."

"Dark has to have light to balance. If Zordon couldn't save them, then it was their destiny to die," Tommy said.

"Sounds convenient to me," Jason mumbled. "You do know that they found her parents alive. They'd been beaten and starved, but they were alive."

"The body can only take so much," Tommy whispered.

The images of Kimberly's parents before their death haunted his mind. They didn't die easy.

"Exactly, so no amount of light magic can do anything if it existed," Jason stated. "If you're okay with taking watch, I'm getting some shut eye. I'm sure Kimberly will want to be on the road early."

"I'm up," Tommy said.

Jason nodded before walking back to the others.

Tommy sighed as he looked up at the night sky through the trees. Jason didn't believe, and there was nothing he could say to make Jason believe. It wasn't his job to make Jason believe. He would leave that up to Dulcea.

Shaking his head, he focused on his task of protecting Kimberly. There was only one person to gain from their deaths, Zedd. The King of the Lunar Kingdom wanted Angel Grove and Kimberly under his control. Zedd thought Kimberly was weak about would turn over her kingdom.

He was wrong.

Kimberly knew what her duty was to Angel Grove. Pierre had made sure that his daughter was ready to rule, no matter the age. It was his duty to make sure she made it to Phadoes safety and then made it back to her throne in Angel Grove. The journey wouldn't easy, especially with Jason questioning his every word. Trini and Zack didn't worry them because they seemed to agree with Kimberly.

Shifting he looked over at Kimberly. The princess was stubborn, but that trait would save her life and her kingdom. She wouldn't back down when Zedd came for her. It was his job to help her in her quest.

He looked from Kimberly to Jason. He wondered what the man would think when it was revealed what his destiny was. Would Jason believe in fairy tales then?

XXXX

Kimberly smiled as she adjusted her mask. The Great Hall was full of people who were all wearing masks. It was a celebration of All Hallow's Eve. They wanted to ward off the evil spirits for the next year. It was a tradition that the castle was opened to everyone. The ale flowed freely to help ease the year's past heartache.

"Kimberly, have you mingled among the people?" Carolina asked.

"Mother, I just came down stairs," Kimberly replied. "I will mingle."

"Be sure that you talk to all the eligible men," Carolina said.

"How am I to know who they are? They are wearing masks," Kimberly pointed out to her mother.

"You will know, it shouldn't be that hard to see the men through their masks," Carolina said before she moved away from her daughter.

Kimberly sighed as she moved through the crowd. It was hard to know anyone in this crowd.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" a man to her left with his hand held out to her.

"How did you know who I was?" Kimberly asked as she placed her hand in his.

"If anyone doesn't recognize you, my dear, they are blind," the man replied with a laugh.

"Well then who are?" Kimberly asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Can't you guess?" he asked.

She shook her head as he pulled her even closer to his body. He was taller than she was. Most people were taller than she was, but this time his height made her nervous. His breath blew hot against her temple. This man made her uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you don't know who I am?" the man hissed close to her ear.

"I believe this is my dance," another voice stated behind her.

She knew that voice. It was Jason.

"I don't think so," the man who was holding her argued. "The princess is enjoying our dance."

"One song is plenty," Jason stated as he stretched his hand to Kimberly.

"No, I don't think it is," the man said as he spun them away from Jason. "Now, listen Princess, you will agree to marry me by the end of the night."

"I don't even know who you are," Kimberly said as she pushed him back.

His grip on her didn't allow much space between them.

She finally looked up at him and saw a skull. The man had drawn on his mask instead of wearing fabric like everyone else. He'd also painted his face a menacing red that made her a little scared.

"Have you figured it out yet?" the man asked as he pushed back his mask.

"King Zedd, what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked as she once again pushed against him.

This man was twice her age and married. Why did he want to marry her?

"I'm attending the party," he said as he reached for her hands. "Stop pushing against me."

"Stop," Kimberly yelled. "I need to return to my parents."

"No, you will come with me now," Zedd laughed as he pulled her along behind him.

"No, I won't," Kimberly protested as she struggled against his hold.

She twisted and turned before finally pulling out of his grasp. Turning, she took off running back to the safety of the Palace Guard.

Two hands landed on his shoulders as she started screaming.

"Kimberly, wake up!"

"Uh?" Kimberly moaned as she opened her eyes.

Jason and Tommy were kneeling over her. The hands on her shoulders were not Zedd's but Tommy's.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Kimberly whispered.

"What were you dreaming about?" Jason asked.

"Nothing," Kimberly replied.

"You screamed out and was moving around. You kicked me," Jason said. "What was the dream about?"

"Nothing, leave it alone," Kimberly demanded as she closed her eyes.

"Take deep breaths," Tommy instructed slowly.

She opened her eyes and saw that Tommy was still kneeling over her with his hands on her shoulders.

"You can stop leaning over me," Kimberly said.

"I guess the nightmares are back," Tommy remarked as he removed his hands and leaned back.

"Nightmares?" Jason asked.

"No, it's different," Kimberly said as she looked away. "Now go back to sleep and stop worrying about me."

"Of course, Princess," Tommy said as he stood up.

"I heard that," Kimberly whispered.

She heard Tommy's chuckled and vowed to get him back tomorrow.

"You know nightmares are less scary when you talk about them," Jason stated.

"I don't want to discuss it," Kimberly said as she shifted to get comfortable. "Everything is fine."

"Sure it is," Jason whispered.

Kimberly sighed as she shut her eyes. The vision of Zedd's mask wouldn't fade. It was as if it was his true form or something. It was crazy. She needed more sleep. She hadn't gotten much while her parents had been gone. It was the only explanation for the nightmare. Her body decided to take her fears and play them out in her sleep.

XXXX

Billy leaned behind a tree as he waited for whoever was coming to pass him. He didn't need any trouble from the Putty Patrol. Breathing slowly, he watched as three horses come into view. The riders were hidden by the branches, but he strained to hear their voices.

It was odd for three people to be riding this deep in the woods. The Putty Patrol always traveled in groups of twenty or more.

He shifted in the tree and broke one of the branches. It wasn't one supporting his weight. It fell to the ground and alerted the three that he was in the tree. Cursing softly, he moved around the tree as the three stopped. He could tell they were searching the tree for anything to let them know why the branch had fallen.

"We know you're up there, come down," one voice ordered.

"We don't mean you any trouble," another voice called.

Shifting again, he broke another branch. This one was holding his weight. He braced for the impact with the ground. Once he hit the soft dirt, he took a moment to gather himself. Jumping up, he finally got a good look at the three.

"Billy?"

"Rocky? Aisha? Adam?" Billy asked as he looked at his friends. "What are you three doing so far away from Stone Canyon?"

"We've been summoned like you have," Adam replied as he rested his hands on the pommel of his saddle.

"How did you know I've been summoned?" Billy asked as he dusted himself off.

"You would've never left your wife and daughter unless Dulcea summoned you," Aisha answered as she rested her hands on the horn of her saddle.

"Very true," Billy said.

"Where is your horse?" Rocky asked looking around.

"I've got him down by the creek. I heard you three and thought it might be Putty Patrol," Billy replied. "I can't afford to be found."

"Why would the Putty Patrol be in this area? This is part of the Kingdom of Angel Grove," Adam stated.

"I take it you haven't heard about the attacks," Billy stated as the three of them dismounted.

"What attacks?" Aisha asked.

"The Putty Patrol have been attacking the outlining villages of Angel Grove. They are being led by Goldar," Billy said. "The attacks have increased over the last month."

"We heard that the King and Queen were murdered," Rocky said. "Is it true?"

"I don't know," Billy replied as he shook his head. "I hadn't that before I left. The village may now know."

The four of them walked down to the creek to fetch Billy's horse and to let the other three get a drink.

"I don't think Dulcea would summon us over some villages being attacked. I know it's terrible, but nothing to bring us together," Adam remarked.

"No, Dulcea wouldn't summon us for that," Billy stated. "Have any of you heard anything about Princess Kimberly?"

"No," Aisha answered. "There wasn't any word on her."

"I wonder if Dulcea summoned her?" Rocky asked as he led his horse out of the creek.

"Surely not, she is Queen now," Adam stated. "Kimberly will not be able to get away from her duties now."

"I think Kimberly may surprise us," Billy said as he grabbed the reins of his horse.

"How is your wife, Billy?" Rocky asked as he mounted his horse.

"Katherine's good, I hated to leave her after the village was attacked," Billy replied. "Our daughter, Mia, was hurt, but I know Dana can help Mia."

"Katherine must be a very understanding woman to let you leave during a time like this," Aisha remarked. "Of course, I'm sure she knows the reason."

"She does," Billy said. "Katherine is stronger than anyone gives her credit for. She defeated our home while I tried to help the older people in the village."

"She was like a momma bear," Aisha stated as she mounted her horse and grabbed the reins.

"Well maybe a bit gentler than a momma bear," Billy said with a smile.

"Aisha is our momma bear," Rocky stated as he moved his horse next to his wife's horse.

"You know me and Billy can leave you two alone to enjoy your honeymoon," Adam suggested as he mounted his horse. "I know you two didn't get to enjoy your wedding ceremony."

"We'll celebrate when we get back home," Rocky stated as he grabbed Aisha's hand. "Our duty to Dulcea comes first."

"Yes, it does," Aisha said. "Besides, I'll rather celebrate when there is peace."

"Peace is never guarantee," Billy said. "It's best to find the moments between the chaos and build a life together."

"Is that you and Katherine are doing?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, except there's been more chaos," Billy replied. "We better get going; it's not safe for us to stay in one place."

"Let's go then," Rocky said. "I'm ready for supper tonight."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, there's no eating on this trip," Adam stated.

"I'll die," Rocky stated. "You'll die. This won't work. All trips include food."

"Oh calm down," Aisha sighed. She turned to glare at Adam who was laughing. "Rocky, we'll stop near the river so we can fish. In the meantime, I packed some dried meat in your saddle bags."

"I knew I married you for a reason," Rocky said as he twisted in his saddle.

"At least we won't have to listen to his hunger pains," Billy laughed.

"We got at least four more days of riding," Adam said. "Do you think we'll be dodging Putty Patrol the whole time?"

"I hope not, but with their increased attacks, I would say the probability is high," Billy answered.

"Then let's get going," Rocky said between bites.

The four of them set a hard pace for the horses, but they didn't want to take a chance on Goldar and the putties finding them.

XXXX

Connor eased his horse next to the creek. He wasn't sure of the Princess' path, but he knew she would need to get water at some time. The moon reflected off the water and gave him plenty of light. Normally, he would've stopped for the night, but he didn't want to be caught out in the woods alone.

He kept the pace slow, so that his horse didn't tire too quickly. He knew he would have to stop tomorrow night at the latest. Of course, by then he should be caught up with the Princess.

She was out here alone. She might be brave, but it was a death wish to be out here after the murder of her parents. It was his duty to protect her and he would fulfill that duty.

For many years, he'd wished for adventure. It was because of his mother that he joined the Palace Guard. She wanted him to be safe inside the castle walls. After losing his father, he wanted to be close to his mother. He was the man of the house and it was his job to provide for her.

When he was chosen, he requested an assignment close to the castle. Sky understood the situation and granted his request. His detail for Princess Kimberly was mostly boring. He didn't know if the Princess would ever venture past the castle walls. She seemed content to spend her days practicing with her bow. He was beginning to regret his request.

After their talk on the balcony, he saw a new side to the Princess. She wasn't content to stay inside the walls. She wanted to find her parents' killers. He couldn't fault her logic, but this wasn't the way to do it. Sneaking out of the castle after their funeral was insane.

Princess Kimberly should've taken at least ten men with her. Hunting the Mystic Warrior may just get the heir to the throne killed.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter will be out in two weeks. Also, if you want sneak peeks of what's coming, like my facebook page Falcon4Crane. I also post pictures on there from time to time.


	4. Dragon

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Each new chapter is so much fun to write. This story is the reason I got into writing fanfiction. It has restored my love of writing. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"Scorpina was right, the princess is not in the castle," Goldar announced as he walked into the throne room.

"Is she journeying to the legendary land of Phadoes?" Zedd asked as he twisted his staff in his hand. He was sitting on his throne watching his commander answer his question.

"It is said that she is in mourning for her parents and wanted time away from the castle," Goldar replied as he moved his gold cloak out of the way.

"So no one knows where she went?" Zedd asked.

"No sire," Goldar answered. "No one mentioned Phadoes."

"No one may have mentioned it, but Scorpina heard it somewhere," Zedd said as he stood up. "Is the Princess the only one missing?"

"There was word that three of the Palace Guards were missing," Goldar said.

"Which means nothing," Zedd growled.

"They could be her protection detail," Goldar said. "Although, I assumed that Sky would've sent more men along with the Princess."

"They could be a protection detail, but I'm not taking any chances," Zedd said. "I need you to find Mesogogg and bring him here."

"You can't trust him," Goldar said as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I can do whatever you need me too."

"He can cover more ground than you," Zedd stated as he pointed the staff at Goldar. "Bring him to me."

"He won't like being summoned," Goldar remarked.

"I don't care, I want him brought back to me," Zedd ordered.

"Yes sire," Goldar said as he bowed.

Zedd watched as Goldar stalked out of the throne room. Turning he walked over to the maps he had hanging on the stonewall.

"Oh, where are you Princess? Come out, come out wherever you are," he whispered as he looked over the maps.

Where was Phadoes? Was it hidden near the Dark Forest? In Stone Canyon? Around Mercer City? Close to Reefside?

He looked at Angel Grove and wondered if it was hidden within the kingdom. The Mystic Warrior had protected the kingdom all those years. Why? The Prince of the Lunar Kingdom had been well within his rights to attack Angel Grove. The Princess of Angel Grove broke off her engagement a week before the wedding with no explanation.

He would find out why the Mystic Warrior chose Angel Grove to protect.

XXXX

"Where is Princess Kimberly? She should be here for this meeting," Earl Evans asked as he banged his hand on the table.

"She requested some time away," Earl Scott replied calmly.

The six Earls seated around the table were Angel Grove's council and advisors to the crown. They were the deciding factor in all that the royal family did.

"She can't request time away. She is the ruler of Angel Grove now!" Earl Johnson yelled as he too banged his fist on the table. "We are in the middle of a crisis."

"The Princess has placed Earl Scott in charge until she returns," Sky stated as he stepped closer to Jason's father.

Sky had spoken with James Scott before daybreak about the Princess' letter. He didn't know that the Princess had left a letter until James told him. The Earl told him that Connor had dropped it off last night. When he found Connor, he would explain that as Captain of the Palace Guard, he needed to know if a member of the royal family left a note after disappearing.

"Why would she choose you?" Earl Meyers asked drawing Sky's attention.

The six Earls were a pain, well all of them except James Scott. Each of the Earls wanted their son to marry the Princess, except for James. The other Earls thought it would give them a boost in their standings. Of course, the rumors that the Princess favored Jason Scott led the other Earls to dislike James. The Earls didn't know that Kimberly would not be marrying Jason. He didn't plan to inform them either. It wasn't his job to inform anyone of anything except the crown and since the Princess was not in the castle, his job was much easier.

"It's because he has wormed his way in with the royal family," Earl Kendall mocked as he sat down. "Maybe I should've sold myself to the throne for my son to be on the Palace Guard."

"I didn't sell myself for my son," Earl Scott stated. "I didn't sell myself for anything."

"Then how did Jason make the Palace Guard at the age of 14? No one has ever tested high enough to be chosen," Earl Johnson said.

"Since the King didn't have anything to do with choosing the Palace Guard, you are out of place," Sky stated as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. He wanted them to remember his status within the kingdom. "As Captain of the Guard, I chose who I want to protect the crown."

"And if your father wouldn't have stepped down then you wouldn't be the Captain at all," Earl Cooper stated.

"Are you challenging me?" Sky asked as he moved toward the Earl.

His father had stepped down, but it was due to his failing eyesight. It had nothing to do with the fact that Sky wanted to be Captain of the Palace Guard. In fact, the only reason Sky accepted the position was because of his father's legacy.

"Sky, it's okay," Earl Scott stated as he grabbed Sky's arm. "These men don't understand."

"Princess Kimberly better be back soon," Earl Cooper warned. "This kingdom will not be run by a friend of the royal family."

"Is that a threat?" Earl Scott asked as he took a step forward.

"No, it's a promise. A royal has always ruled Angel Grove, but times have changed. If Princess Kimberly doesn't return, then we will choose our own ruler," Earl Johnson stated. "There are more capable men who can rule Angel Grove, better than the Hart line."

"You can't change the monarchy," Earl Scott said. "The Harts have ruled Angel Grove for generations, how will you remove them?"

"We'll find a way," Earl Evans promised. "I would make sure that the Princess gets back to the castle before the people realize she's gone."

With that statement, all the Earls except for Scott left the room.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea," Sky muttered as he ran his hands through his hair. "Kimberly shouldn't have taken off like this."

"I agree, but she does need some time," James said.

"James, I might agree with you if I didn't know where she was going," Sky stated. "Her hair-brained idea to find the Mystic Warrior may lose her the throne."

James sighed. "I have faith in Kimberly."

"I do too, but this isn't the time to leave the castle. I can't protect her if she's not here," Sky said.

"I assume my son is with her," James said as he crossed his arms.

"I hope Jason is with her as well as Connor and Trini," Sky replied. "All three of them are gone."

"Trini made the Palace Guard?" James asked with a smile.

"Of course, she was dead even with Jason," Sky answered. "I know why he chose to test against her. The others weren't happy to have a woman test, so Jason stepped into the ring with her."

"Sounds like my son," James muttered. "I just hope he's with Kimberly."

"I hope he gets Kimberly to come back to the castle within the next few days," Sky said. "If you don't need anything more, I need to get home to Syd before morning training begins."

"Go home to your wife," James said as he slapped Sky's back. "I need to go home to my wife and explain why her son will not be home for supper for a few nights."

"I don't envy you at all," Sky said before he left the room.

James looked at Kimberly's note one more time. She wanted time to process her parents' deaths. He knew she didn't need to process anything other than killing the people responsible. The fear he felt was nothing compared to the pride he felt. Kimberly was like his daughter. If he couldn't deal with her parents' killer then he was glad Kimberly was.

He would handle the other Earls and keep her throne ready for her when she came back no matter how long it took.

XXXX

"Hold up, guys," Adam said as he pulled back on the reins of his horse. The rustling of the leaves made him pause. Someone was coming towards them at a fast pace.

A woman stumbled into the clearing and fell in front of their horses. She was wearing a torn pale yellow dress. One sleeve was missing while the hem looked like she had gotten too close to a fire. It was too early in the morning for this woman to be on the run.

Adam and Rocky both slid off their horses to help the woman up. Aisha and Billy grabbed the reins of their horses to hold them back.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked as he pulled the woman into his arms.

"No, I need to get out of here," the woman cried as she struggled in Adam's arms.

"It's okay," Adam stated. "We can protect you."

"We can?" Rocky asked as he glanced around. There were only four of them and if the Putty Patrol was near there would be at least twenty of them.

"Yes, we can," Adam repeated as he pulled the woman closer to him. "What are you running from?"

"Someone is after me," the woman replied.

"Who are you?" Aisha asked as she slipped off her horse. "We can help you."

"I'm Tanya," the woman replied, still shaking in Adam's arms. "We need to get out of here. He can't find me."

"Who is after you?" Billy asked.

"The Dragon," Tanya breathed.

"Okay, I'm not up to fighting a dragon today," Rocky stated as he moved towards his horse.

"I'm with Rocky. We can't be sidetracked," Billy stated as he glanced around the forest.

"Are you okay to ride with me?" Adam asked Tanya.

"If it gets me out of here, then yes," Tanya replied with a nod.

"Then lets' go," Adam said as he led Tanya to his horse.

Rocky and Aisha mounted their horses as Adam helped Tanya on his. Moments later, he was seated behind her with the reins in his hands.

A loud noise echoed through the trees as they looked around.

"We better put some distance between us and the dragon chasing Tanya," Billy suggested. Fighting a dragon did not figure into his time frame of getting to Phadoes. It would delay their journey greatly and may even get them killed.

Rocky, Aisha, and Adam nodded as they urged their horses forward. The four horses quickly gained speed and kicked up the dirt in their haste.

"We can take you wherever you need to go," Adam said as Tanya leaned back against him.

"I don't have anywhere to go," Tanya replied. "I was taken from my home as a small child."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"It doesn't matter," Tanya answered as she shook her head. "You can drop me off in the next village."

"We'll see," Adam muttered. He refused to leave this woman in a village where she didn't know anyone. There had to be someone from her family, somewhere.

"I'll be okay," Tanya whispered. "It's not like I haven't been on my own before."

"This time you won't be on your own," Adam promised. "Now, sit back and enjoy the ride."

XXXX

Kimberly knelt by the creek to splash the nightmares away. It would've been better to not have slept. She felt worse than she had going to sleep. The water was cold and refreshing though. She wished she had time for a bath. It would help ease the stiffness out of her arms and legs. Fighting demons while sleeping was painful.

Cupping her hands once again, she dipped them back into the water. She swiftly brought her hands back up and splashed more water on her face. Once she finished, she dipped a piece of cloth into the water and rubbed it on her chest and neck.

"So this is where you went," Tommy stated behind her.

She sighed before standing up. Honestly, she wasn't shocked that she was followed. It was an everyday thing even if she wasn't in the castle.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked as she wrung out the cloth.

"Shouldn't that be the question I ask you, Princess?" he asked with a smile.

"You know I hate when you use my title," she stated. "It's like you mock me or something."

"I know, you always hated it," he stated with his arms crossed. "Are you okay after the nightmares?"

"Yeah and thank you for letting Jason know that it wasn't a one-time thing," she said. "He won't stop asking until I tell him. I'm not comfortable revealing my nightmares to anyone, let alone my best friend."

"I'm sure he'll just think it's something to do with your parents' deaths," he remarked.

"You don't know Jason," she muttered. "He takes notice of everything."

"Well not of everything," he said. "He doesn't notice how Trini looks at him."

She smiled as she moved away from the banks of the creek. "So, you noticed that too?"

"Of course, I'm surprised Jason hasn't," he replied.

"When it comes to something dealing with himself, Jason doesn't see it," she said. "We better get back or they'll be missing us."

"I don't think so, Princess," Scorpina stated as she appeared behind Tommy. She had several Putty Patrol with her.

"Scorpina," Kimberly stated. "What are you doing away from the Lunar Kingdom?"

"I should ask you the same question," Scorpina said. "You should've stayed where you're protected."

"She's protected here," Jason stated as he appeared across from Scorpina.

Trini and Zack were behind Jason.

"You really think that the four of you can protect her?" Scorpina asked. "Protect her from me?"

"Yes," Tommy replied as he drew his sword.

Jason, Trini, and Zack all drew their swords as well. Kimberly moved closer to her friends. Her bow and arrows and sword were back in the camp. She did at least have her dagger in her boot.

"Attack!" Scorpina screamed with her sword held high.

The clash of metal echoed along the water's edge. Tommy, Jason, Trini, and Zack had moved to form a circle around Kimberly. The Putties were strong, but not enough to overcome the others. Kimberly bent down and grabbed her dagger. She eased up behind one of the Putties and put her blade in his back. Twisting it, she jerked her blade out as the Putty pitched forward.

Spinning around, Kimberly ducked away from the edge of sword. The Putty facing Jason had sidestepped him and tried to put his sword through Kimberly.

"You can't duck and dodge everything," Scorpina yelled as she weaved an arrow in her bow.

Kimberly turned to face the woman and saw the arrow coming at her. She didn't have time to move. No one else would stop the arrow in time. They were all dealing with the putties. Closing her eyes, she braced for the arrow to pierce her flesh. At least her death would be easy.

"What?" Jason whispered.

"It can't be!" Scorpina screamed. "It's not possible!"

Kimberly opened her eyes and saw the arrow floating in mid-air. It was a breath away from her chest. The arrow would've pierced her heart if it hadn't been stopped. But what stopped it? Moments later, the arrow fell to the ground at her feet.

"I suggest you run back to Zedd and tell him you've failed to kill the Princess," Jason stated as he shook his sword at Scorpina.

"This isn't over," Scorpina warned before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"She has magic?" Zack asked. "No wonder she snuck up on us."

"She's not the only one with magic," Trini remarked as she glanced back at Kimberly.

"I don't know what happened," Kimberly admitted as she glanced down at the arrow once again. "It should've killed me."

"Maybe it wasn't your time to die," Tommy remarked with a shrug.

"You know what it is," Kimberly stated as she spun around to face him.

The tone in his voice alerted her that Tommy knew something more.

"I'm not sure what you're speaking of, Princess," Tommy said as he replaced his sword.

"I think you do," Kimberly said. "You know exactly what stopped that arrow."

"Kimberly, Tommy wasn't even looking at you when the arrow stopped. He was fighting one of the Putty Patrol," Jason stated. "He didn't have anything to do with it."

"He may not have had anything to do with it, but he knows why the arrow didn't kill me," Kimberly said. "In fact, this hasn't been the only time that I've cheated death."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I've fallen off my horse many times. I've never been hurt. I didn't even bleed," Kimberly explained as she thought about all the near brushes with death.

"You've been lucky," Jason stated as he replaced his sword.

"Yeah, Kimberly, you've been really lucky," Trini said. "Some people don't get hurt when they take a tumble."

"It's more than that," Kimberly protested as she threw her hands in the air. "You all saw the arrow. There was nothing here to stop it. I didn't throw up a protection shield or anything."

"Maybe one of the Putties hit it and knocked it off course," Zack suggested as he put his sword away.

"It stopped mid-air and floated," Kimberly screamed with her hands flying around her head. How could she make them understand something, she didn't?

"You said you don't bleed, have you ever been hurt before?" Trini asked considering Kimberly's theory.

"Yes, I fell off my horse when I was eight. I hit a rock and it cut my arm. I still have the scar to prove it," Kimberly replied as she touched her left arm. The scar was hidden by the sleeve of her gown, but it was there. "I remember being hurt a lot as a child."

"When did it stop?" Trini asked.

"Trini, don't," Jason said as he stepped forward.

"No, there could be something in what she's saying," Trini argued as she shook her head. "I saw the arrow. I believe her. Now, Kimberly when did you notice not being able to be hurt?"

"When I turned twelve," Kimberly whispered. She glanced at Tommy and saw him shift his weight from one foot to the other. He did know more than he was saying.

"You went on a journey that year," Jason remarked. "Your parents took you away the day of your birthday."

"Yes, they did," Kimberly agreed. "I went to Phadoes to be trained."

"Maybe the place has something to do with you not getting hurt," Zack suggested.

"Tommy, do you know what that would be?" Kimberly asked.

Everyone's glance went to the man who was trying hard not to be noticed.

"I don't know," Tommy replied as he looked away from her.

"Liar, you know exactly why I can't be hurt," Kimberly stated as she walked over to him.

"Leave it alone, Kimberly," Tommy said as he looked back at her.

"Sir Thomas Oliver, as Princess of Angel Grove, I demand an answer," Kimberly stated as she stomped her foot.

"Sorry, Princess, the world does not revolve around you," Tommy quipped before brushing past her.

"Come on, we need to move," Jason said as he motioned for Kimberly to move. "I don't want to be here when Scorpina gets back."

"You think she'll be back?" Zack asked as he looked around the clearing.

"She didn't get to kill Kimberly, she'll be back," Trini stated as she looked around at the dead putties surrounding them.

Kimberly sighed as she followed them back to the camp. Jason was right. They needed to get riding. The sun was getting higher in the sky which meant they had wasted too much time already. Once they stopped for the night, she would get her answers.

XXXX

Kira felt her horse shift as she tried to hold on. Moments later, she found herself on the ground. Looking up, she saw her horse still standing next to her. At least, he didn't leave her.

"Are you okay?" a man asked riding up next to her.

"I'm alright," she replied as she stood up and dusted off her dress. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm from Angel Grove," the man stated. "I'm looking for someone."

"Funny, me too," she muttered before looking up at the man.

The man looked about her age and she could tell by his armor that he was a Palace Guard.

"Who are you looking for?" the man asked. "I may have seen them."

"I doubt it," she replied. "My brother knows how to not let anyone see him."

"Why are you looking for your brother in the Dark Forest? Is he younger than you?" the man asked as he dismounted his horse.

"No, he's older," she answered.

"Then you're being a typical little sister and following him. You just want to know where he's going, don't you?" the man asked.

"Do you have a little sister?" she asked.

"No, but several of the other guards do," the man replied.

"Oh," she muttered. "Anyway, I know where my brother is going."

"Then why are you following him?"

"Because I believe that there is something going on," she answered. "I want to know what it is."

"Where is your brother going?" the man asked.

"Phadoes," she replied.

"The person I'm looking for is going to Phadoes," the man stated. "Can you show me the way?"

"The Princess is going to Phadoes?" she asked as she grabbed her horse's reins.

"I never said it was the Princess," the man pointed out.

"You also didn't deny it," she said. "Don't worry, I won't harm the Princess."

"I never thought you would harm her," the man muttered. "She can take care of herself."

"I'm sure she can," she mumbled. "What's your name?"

"Connor," the man said. "What's yours?"

"I'm Kira," she said holding out her hand to his.

"It's nice to meet you Kira," he said as he shook her hand. "Do you know the way to Phadoes?"

"No, which is why I was trying to follow my brother's trail," she replied. "I lost it somewhere because there is nothing around here."

"Maybe he doubled back," he suggested.

"Possible, but he's in a hurry. I don't think he would've taken the time to double back," she said.

"I can help you find his trail," he offered. "I'm pretty good at tracking."

"Don't bother, the trail is cold now," she said. "There may be another way," she said snapping her fingers.

"Okay, what?"

"Are you in a big hurry?" she asked.

"Well since I don't have a trail, no," he replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"I know two guys that should be able to get us to Phadoes," she said.

"Where are they?" he asked looking around.

"Back in Reefside," she replied. "Don't worry; I'm sure they would love to help find the Princess of Angel Grove."

"They can't know she's not in the castle," he stated. "The news would spread throughout the kingdoms and could cause her harm."

Kira studied Connor before finally nodding. "Okay, I won't tell them, but they may need convincing," she said as she climbed on her horse.

"We'll think of something," he said as he mounted his horse. "I'll let you take the lead. I'm sure you know a shortcut through the woods."

"You've never been out of Angel Grove, have you?" she asked as she grabbed her reins.

"No," he replied.

"Then you're in for a treat," she said with a smile.

Connor nodded as he followed Kira. He hoped these people she knew could get them to Phadoes. He was putting a lot of trust into a girl he'd just met.

XXXX

Tommy watched as Kimberly stood up and walked away from the fire. Since Scorpina already knew they were in the Dark Forest, they decided to have a fire. It would keep them warm throughout the night.

Kimberly had been quiet most of the day. They'd pushed their horses to get as much distance between them and the dead putties. In fact, he didn't think it was a good idea to stop for the night, but everyone was tired from the hard day's ride.

The attack earlier had shaken everyone including him. He also knew he would have to tell Kimberly why the arrow didn't kill her. It was a discussion that should've taken place when she was twelve, but Dulcea had chosen not to tell the Princess.

He stood up the same time as Jason.

"I'll go," Tommy said holding his hand up to Jason.

"Are you sure? I mean you're the one who wouldn't answer her earlier," Jason stated with his arms crossed.

"I'm sure," Tommy replied. "I'll yell if anything appears."

"I'll give you half an hour, if you're not back by then, I'll come get both of you," Jason said.

"Fine," Tommy said as he wondered after Kimberly.

He found her near the edge of the cliff. She had her arms folded across her chest. He didn't know if it was to ward off the chill of the night air or not.

"You're not immortal, so don't jump," he said as he walked up next to her.

"I never thought I was," she stated. "The question is what stopped that arrow. I know you know, Tommy."

"Did you know that this used to be a kingdom?" he asked changing the subject.

"What?"

"It was the Lost City," he said.

"What happened to it?" she asked as she looked down the ravine

"Legend states that there was a beautiful princess. She was to find a husband before her next birthday. One day while she was walking outside the castle gates, she came upon a dragon," he said.

"A dragon? As in breathes fire and flies?"

"Yeah," he answered. "The dragon wasn't in the form of a man. For one week a year, the dragon turned into a man. The dragon fell in love with the Princess. They married the next day."

"Whoa, that was fast," she said with a smile.

"It was the night of their wedding that the man revealed his true form. The Princess didn't care, she loved him. Her people on the other didn't trust the dragon. They thought he had seduced their princess. They tried to kill her," he said.

"What?"

"They had her tied up in the stocks like a criminal. They were about to stone her to death when the dragon flew in to save her. His fire killed everyone, but the Princess. They escaped to the woods and had a son," he said.

"How was that possible?" she asked.

"Remember he could turn into a man one week a year," he replied.

"Some week," she laughed.

"The Princess was also able to change into a dragon for one week a year. She laid an egg that their son was born from. He was a normal boy until he was twelve and then he transformed into a dragon."

"Did he get the one week as well?" she asked as she shifted closer to him.

"He could transform whenever he wanted," he answered. "They didn't have any other children, but their son did find love with a villager. After several years, the kingdom was lost to the Dark Forest. The royal family continued until there is one left."

"There is a dragon here?" she asked.

"According to the legend, but no one has seen him," he said.

"Or they didn't live to tell about it," she muttered.

"Possibly."

"You know your story doesn't answer my question from earlier," she said. "Explain to me why the arrow stopped?"

"Kimberly, there are things that happen that we can't explain," he said. "The arrow stopping before it pierced your heart is one of them."

"I doubt that," she muttered. "I wonder if I can bleed."

"What are you thinking?"

"Use your knife and cut my hand," she said as she turned to face him.

"No," he said, turning to face her. "Why would I injure the Princess of Angel Grove?"

"If you won't, I'll just ask Jason," she said as she moved away from him.

"Wait," he said as he grabbed her arm.

"Why?" she asked. "Will I not bleed?"

"Kimberly," he groaned as he released her arm.

"Give me your knife," she said, holding out her hand to him.

"Use the one in your boot," he said.

"Fine," she said as she retrieved her knife.

He watched as she held up her hand with the knife blade against her palm. She moved the blade to cut, but no blood appeared.

"That can't be," she whispered as she tried again.

"Maybe the blade is dull," he suggested.

"Give me your hand," she ordered.

He sighed as held his hand to her, palm up. She used the tip to pierce his finger. A drop of blood appeared when she lifted the knife.

"Why is there a green tint to your blood?" she asked, looking up at him. "Why didn't I bleed from my own knife?"

He shook his head as he wiped his finger on his pants.

"Tommy, tell me what's going on," she whispered as she stepped back from him. "I need to know."

"No, you don't," he whispered. "Just let it go, Princess."

"I can't," she yelled. "I need to know what's wrong with me."

A sound rumbled up from the ravine.

"I think we need to head back to camp," he said as he glanced over the cliff.

Mist from the river hid the bottom of the ravine, but he knew something was down there.

"No, I'm not moving until I get an answer," she said with her fists at her sides.

"It's not my place to answer your question," he stated.

"Not your place?" she asked. "Then who?"

The sound was louder this time. He didn't know what it was, but the thing was big. After facing Scorpina earlier, he didn't want to tackle any animal especially if it was hunting.

"Come on, we need to get back to camp," he said taking her arm in his again.

"No," she said as she jerked her arm out of his grip. "I'm not going anywhere!"

They were thrown back as a creature flew up out of the ravine.

"Is that a…" she started as she stood up.

"Kimberly, duck," he yelled as the creature flew down towards them.

Tommy rolled to the left as he tried to roll Kimberly with him. All he grabbed was air though. He didn't get to her in time. Instead, she was held with the talons of the creature flying above the cliff

"Let me go, you big bird!" she yelled as she punched the claw digging into her shoulders.

"It's not a bird," he yelled as he grabbed the knife she dropped when they had fallen back.

Taking aim, he threw her dagger at the claw holding her. The dragger struck the claw, but Kimberly didn't drop. This is not good. He hit the creature, but it didn't release Kimberly like he thought it would.

"Tommy!" she yelled as she struggled by kicking her legs and twisting her body.

He pulled out his dagger and took aim once again. This time he didn't even come close to hitting it.

The creature opened its mouth and he finally got a good look at what had Kimberly. The fire lit up the creature's body.

It was a black dragon.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Don't forget to let me know. The next chapter will be out in two weeks.


	5. Poppies

A/N: I don't own anything, but the concept. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I always love seeing what you liked and didn't like. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Dana sighed as she watched Jen slumped over Wes' good arm. He was the last patient from the Putty Patrol attack. Besides the people who were killed, Wes was one with the most wounds. She hadn't been sure he would make it after he caught fever. The past two days were some of the longest she faced. Jen hadn't left his side the entire time.

"Has his fever broken?" Carter whispered.

She turned to her husband and pulled him outside. The wind was cooler, but it was refreshing.

"Yes, his fever broke about an hour ago," she replied as she stepped into her husband's arms.

"Good, I know you've been worried," he said as he pulled her close and rubbed her back. "You need to get some rest."

"I know, I just couldn't leave Jen alone," she said as she turned her head against his chest. "She loves him."

"I know," he said.

"Her father doesn't want her to marry him," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked.

"He listens to you," she said.

"Only on some things," he said. "I'll talk to him and see if he will agree to a marriage between Wes and Jen."

"Thank you," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Dana, I would do anything for you," he said as he looked down at his wife. "Katherine is bringing Mia tomorrow for you to make sure her wound is healing."

"How is Katherine holding up?" she asked. "I can't believe Billy left her, especially now."

"You know it had to be something important for Billy to leave his family," he said. "Nothing less, would drag that man away."

"I just think he could've waited," she said as she backed away. "The timing is wrong."

He sighed. "I know you think that, but Billy loves his family. This was big for him to leave."

"I guess," she said. "How are the others?"

"Scared," he replied. "We are rebuilding as quick as we can, but supplies are low."

"Does that mean you're traveling to find some," she muttered.

"Dana, it's my honor and duty to help these people," he said as he cupped her face. "I love you."

"Be safe," she said.

"I always am," he said. "I won't be traveling alone. Some of the other guys will be joining me."

"What if the Putty Patrol comes back? Who will be here to help protect the village?"

"Not all the men are leaving," he said quickly. "I'm only letting five come with me and the rest will stay to continue to build and protect the women and children."

"Okay," she sighed. "Come back soon."

"Nothing could keep me away," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Take heart and stay alert."

"I will," she whispered as she backed away.

She watched as he walked towards his horse that he'd tied up. This wasn't the first time he'd left for supplies for the village. It was the first time he'd left when the village was still under threat. She would keep an eye out for the Putty Patrol. They wouldn't get so lucky in terrorizing her village.

XXXX

"You think we can stop here for the night?" Rocky asked as he looked over the riverbed.

"With the river to our backs, we should be safe enough," Billy stated. "If anyone comes at us from the front, their movement will echo off the water."

"Works for me," Aisha said as she slid off her horse's back. "It's been a while since I've ridden this much."

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked as he got off his horse next to her.

"Yeah, just need to rest for a couple of hours. I may take a bath in the river to ease the burn," Aisha stated.

"You think we can have a fire tonight?" Adam asked as he climbed off his horse before reaching up to help Tanya.

"There's a risk, but I think we all need the warmth tonight," Billy replied.

"I'll gather some wood then," Rocky stated.

"I'll come with you," Billy said. "That way Aisha can take her bath and not worry about her husband getting lost."

"Thank you, Billy," Aisha said as she rubbed her sides.

"I won't get lost," Rocky muttered. "I'm one of the best trackers in Stone Canyon."

"When Aisha is with you," Adam stated.

"Whatever," Rocky said.

Aisha laughed as she watched her husband and Billy walked into the woods.

"You know I'm worried about Billy," Adam said as he led Tanya away from his horse. "If you two ladies will be okay, I think I'll join Rocky and Billy. I may try to find something to eat as well."

"We should be fine," Aisha said as she looked around darkness was settling in the Dark Forest. "If anyone is going to attack, I would assume it would be because Rocky is too loud."

"Are you okay with me leaving?" Adam asked as he looking down at the woman who was tucked into his side.

"Yeah," Tanya whispered as she stepped away from him. "I'll join Aisha in the river. I need to wash away the past several years."

"Past several years?" Adam asked as he moved closer to her. "What exactly happened?"

"It doesn't matter," Tanya said as she crossed her arms. "I survived."

"Adam, it's okay, I'll take care of her," Aisha said as she stepped forward. "Help Rocky and Billy so that they can get back sooner rather than later."

Adam stood there looking at Tanya for several seconds before finally turning away.

"Thank you," Tanya whispered.

"No problem, but you need to talk about it," Aisha stated. "Adam's a good listener if you give him the chance."

"I don't want to relive any of it," Tanya said as she turned away. "I would rather forget it."

"I understand," Aisha said. "Let's get our baths while the men are away."

"Do you have any soap?" Tanya asked.

"No, but I'm more focused on easing the pain. I knew I shouldn't have used a new saddle," Aisha mumbled. "It takes too long to break in."

"At least it's only soreness," Tanya remarked.

"If I could guess, I would say you have a few broken ribs that haven't quite healed. I would also guess that your back is in pretty back condition," Aisha stated.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you wince a few times while riding with Adam. He probably knows that you're hurt as well," Aisha said.

"Guess I couldn't hide that," Tanya said as she moved near the water.

"He'll never ask if that's what you're worried about. He just wants to make sure that you're okay," Aisha said. "Adam's a great guy."

Tanya nodded as Aisha sighed. It wasn't the right time to get answers. Aisha knew this woman had been through something horrible. At least she was safe for the moment.

XXXX

Tommy rushed back to the camp. He was out of breath by the time he came to a stop next to the campfire.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he jumped up.

Trini and Zack also jumped up and drew their swords.

"Where is Kimberly?" Trini asked when she noticed that the Princess was not with him. Considering how protective Tommy had been, she knew something was wrong.

"She's been taken," Tommy huffed out.

"What? How? Who took Kimberly?" Jason demanded. "I knew I should've gone with you. Did you set all of this up? Just to get to the Princess of Angel Grove?"

"Jason, calm down," Trini ordered as she placed her hand on his arm. "You have to let him catch his breath before you torture the answer out of him."

"No, we need to find Kimberly now," Jason yelled as he drew his sword and pointed it at Tommy.

Tommy held up his hands as he took several deep breaths.

"Tell me now where Kimberly is or so help me I'll cut every limb from your body until you do," Jason ordered as he took three steps forward.

"Whoa," Zack said as he stepped between Jason's blade and Tommy. "Give him time to answer your questions. You don't want his blood on your hands."

"I don't care if his blood is on my hands," Jason growled. "I have plenty as it is; one more wouldn't mean anything more."

"Not innocent blood," Zack stated.

"You think he's innocent? We know nothing about him," Jason stated. "The only person who knows this man is gone. Our Princess and future Queen is gone because of him."

"I didn't have anything to do with her being taken," Tommy stated as he lowered his arms and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "A dragon flew up out of the ravine and grabbed her."

"A dragon? You seriously want us to believe that a dragon took Kimberly?" Jason asked as he narrowed his eyes on Tommy.

"I don't care if you believe me or not," Tommy snapped. "I wouldn't lie about Kimberly being taken. This is the Dark Forest if you've forgotten."

"I know where we are," Jason snapped back. "Doesn't mean that a dragon lives here."

"Actually, Jason, there is a legend about a dragon," Trini said as she stepped next to him.

"Legend? Legends don't make it true," Jason said without taking his eyes off Tommy.

"Maybe not, but it's true," Trini said. "My grandfather always warned me about coming into the Dark Forest. He said that a black dragon lives here and was in search of his mate."

"Your grandfather told you this?" Jason asked.

"Yes, you know how he was with legends," Trini said as she placed her hand on Jason's shoulder.

"He believed in them," Jason muttered.

"Yes, he did," Trini confirmed. "If Tommy said that Kimberly was taken by a dragon, then she was taken by a dragon."

"Then where in the Kingdom would this dragon take Kimberly? He's not going to make her his mate is he?" Jason asked as he looked back at Tommy.

"I don't think so," Tommy said. "According to legend, he comes to the woman he wants as a mate in human form."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Jason stated as he shook his head. "I don't care about this dragon or legend, where is Kimberly?"

"I don't know," Tommy replied. "But I do know who we can ask."

"Who?" Zack asked as he glanced back at Tommy.

"My great grandmother," Tommy answered. "She will know where Kimberly is."

"How will she know if you're not in on it?" Jason asked.

"She's special," Tommy stated. "Now, if you don't mind, we need to get to Phadoes so we can find Kimberly."

Tommy grabbed his saddle and threw on his horse's back. It wasn't ideal to ride through the night, but they couldn't waste any time. He didn't know why Mesogogg took Kimberly, but they needed to find her and fast.

"Jason, grab your saddle," Trini ordered.

"You believe him?" Jason asked.

"Yes and if you'll stop being pigheaded, you'll realize you believe him as well," Trini stated as she grabbed her saddle and tossed it over her horse's back. "We don't have time for you to process and decide what the best course is for us. This trip was always about journeying to Phadeos, we just have to get there faster."

"Fine," Jason said as he grabbed his saddle. "No one walks off alone, period."

"Cool with me since I don't want to be some dragon's mate or dinner or whatever," Zack remarked.

"I'm not sure you're the dragon's type," Tommy stated as he mounted his horse.

"My wife would have a different opinion on that," Zack laughed as he grabbed his saddle and tossed it on his horse's back.

"Knock it off," Jason stated as he mounted his horse. "If we need to hurry, I suggest we leave. I want to get Kimberly back as soon as possible."

"I'm ready," Trini stated from atop her horse.

"Lead the way, Sir Thomas," Jason said as he motioned to Tommy to take the lead.

"Keep up," Tommy stated as he urged his horse into a gallop.

The four horses left a trail of dusk in their wake as they raced towards Phadoes.

Tommy didn't know where Kimberly was taken, but he knew that Dulcea would know. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his grandmother would know where the Princess of Angel Grove was being held. He just hoped that protection spell Dulcea placed on her would hold until they could find her.

XXXX

Rocky, Adam, and Billy made their way back to the campsite. Billy and Rocky were carrying the wood to be burned while Adam carried the rabbits he'd found. It wasn't much, but they could make do with the food in their saddlebags.

They saw the girls had unsaddled the horses and set up camp. They even had the fire started.

"Glad to see you three made it back safely," Aisha said as she stood up to help them set the wood down.

"It wasn't bad except for Rocky scaring away all the wildlife," Adam stated as he knelt down next to the fire. "I didn't think we would get any meat tonight."

"I couldn't see where I was going," Rocky protested. "You know I can't see at night without a torch."

"Rocky you were sitting still for most of the hunting," Billy stated. "How you can make so much noise while sitting still is beyond my calculations."

"It's fine, you got food and wood," Aisha said trying to stop an argument. "We can make do until tomorrow."

"Tanya, you want to help me skin the rabbits?" Adam asked looking at the quiet woman.

"No," Tanya whispered.

"I'll help," Aisha said. "It will go quicker if I help."

"Okay," Adam said before looking away from Tanya who was huddle against his saddle.

Something was going on Tanya's mind, and Adam wanted to know what it was. The unanswered questions were bugging him.

XXXX

"Why did you bring me here? I don't want to be in the place where my sister died," Rito stated as he glared at Scorpina.

"He is your brother-in-law and the king, he requested your presence," Scorpina spat out. "I could care less if you're here or not."

"Then tell him you never found me," Rito demanded as he threw up his arms.

"No," Scorpina replied. "I always complete my tasks."

"Yes, she does," Zedd confirmed as he walked into the throne room. "Rito, I trust you are well."

"Exhausted since your female commander decided to turn a three day trip into one," Rito answered. "I see you're well after the untimely death of my sister."

"Oh, I'm still grieving her death," Zedd remarked. "I should've invited you here sooner."

"Sure," Rito muttered.

"I contacted Mesogogg," Goldar stated as he rushed into the room. "He should be here shortly."

"You actually contacted Mesogogg?" Scorpina asked as she looked at Zedd.

"Of course, he covers more ground than either of you," Zedd stated as he sat down on his throne. "I want Kimberly brought to me."

"Mesogogg understands your need," Goldar said.

"What are you going to do with Princess Kimberly? Your wife just died," Rito said.

"Her parents died and I want to see if I can help her as she takes the throne," Zedd said. "Since Scorpina was in a rush to get back, you can take one of the rooms to rest. We can talk in the morning."

"Fine, we'll talk in the morning," Rito said before leaving the room.

"He's not happy to be here," Scorpina remarked.

"I trust you attained the maps," Zedd stated.

"It was part of my task, so yes," Scorpina replied as she pulled the maps out of the inside of her cloak and walked over to the throne. "Also your plan won't work."

Zedd took the maps before addressing her statement. "What do you mean?"

"You can't hurt her," Scorpina said.

"What our King does to the Princess is none of your concern," Goldar stated as he stepped forward. "You forget your place."

"Actually, I've never forgotten my place," Scorpina snapped.

"Why can't I hurt Kimberly?" Zedd asked as he titled his head to the side. "You've not gone soft have you? Do I need to relieve you of command?"

"She has a protection spell on her," Scorpina stated.

"How could you possibly know that?" Goldar demanded.

"Are you still mad that I knew she was on her way to Phadoes?" Scorpina asked with a smirk. "You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"I still don't know how you did," Goldar growled.

"Enough," Zedd shouted as he stood up. "Scorpina, how do you know that she has a protection spell?"

"I tried to kill her," Scorpina replied. "I shot an arrow at her."

"I didn't order her death," Zedd yelled as he started to pace.

"I think you're a terrible shot," Goldar said.

"The arrow hovered over her heart. It was stopped in mid-air before falling to her feet," Scorpina stated. "She didn't know what was happening. The protection was placed on her a long time ago."

"How do you know?" Zedd asked.

"Sire, you're not seriously listening to her?" Goldar asked. "She's out of control and tried to kill Kimberly."

"I am listening since this is valuable information she discovered," Zedd argued. "Now how do you know the spell is old?"

"I know who placed it on her," Scorpina said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"How? You barely know magic," Goldar remarked as he moved back.

"I know more than you think," Scorpina stated. "The spell was placed by Dulcea."

"Dulcea hasn't left Phadoes since she turned over being the Mystic Warrior," a voice said as he came into the room.

"Thrax, where have you been?" Zedd demanded.

"Out," Thrax replied. "Did you miss me?"

"A washed up Mystic Warrior? Yeah, we missed you," Scorpina laughed.

"Watch it," Thrax warned as he pointed a finger at her. "One wrong move and I'll make you disappear like I did with Zordon."

Scorpina laughed and shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Thrax asked.

"The fact that you think you destroyed Zordon, a master wizard," Scorpina laughed. "You probably should've studied magic a little more before you turned evil."

"What are you talking about?" Thrax demanded.

"Zordon is alive and your grandmother did place a protection spell on Kimberly," Scorpina answered.

"How?" Thrax asked.

"Well, Zordon does know quite a bit of magic. I'm sure he wasn't even there when you destroyed him," Scorpina said. "As to how your grandmother placed the protection spell, I'm not sure."

"Kimberly traveled to Phadoes when she was twelve," Zedd stated. "It was part of the agreement between the Mystic Warrior and Angel Grove."

"I don't remember training Kimberly," Thrax stated.

"I'm sure Duclea wiped that from you when she stripped you of your magic," Scorpina said. "Oh and you'll never guess who is traveling with the Princess."

"I assume her guards," Thrax remarked.

"Well three are from Angel Grove, but the fourth is from Reefside," Scorpina said as she pushed off the wall.

"Who was it?" Thrax asked.

"Your son, a one Thomas Oliver," Scorpina said.

"What?" Thrax asked.

"Goldar, you should've told me I was invited to a party," Mesogogg said as he entered the room.

"I didn't know myself," Goldar muttered.

"Scorpina, I'm shocked to find you here," Mesogogg commented as he walked closer to her.

"I'm shocked you jumped," Scorpina whispered.

"No other choice," Mesogogg stated under his breath.

"Mesogogg, so good of you to get here so quickly," Zedd said. "Although, I did expect you much sooner."

"Forgive me, sire, but I have brought you a present," Mesogogg said with a bow. "I've left it in the dungeon. I suggest postponing this conversation until you see it."

"By all means, lead the way," Zedd said as he waved his hand.

Everyone left the throne room and weaved down to the dungeons. Very few people had seen the inside of the dungeons and lived to tell about it. Mesogogg stepped to the side as Zedd came into the room.

Scorpina stopped outside the room with Mesogogg. Thrax and Goldar followed Zedd into the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Who did you bring?" Scorpina asked when the door shut to the room.

"The one person Zedd wants," Mesogogg replied as he leaned against the wall.

"How did you find the princess?" Scorpina asked with her arms crossed in front of her.

"She was standing on the edge of a cliff with some guy," Mesogogg replied. "I was in my other form."

"Then what's wrong with your hands?" Scorpina asked as she walked over to him. "Was there a fire, your hands looks as though they've been burned."

"No fire, but I tried to kill her on the way here. I thought if the princess was dead, I would be free of Zedd," Mesogogg whispered as he glanced back at the door.

"She has a protection spell on her," Scorpina said as she studied his hands. "But a protection spell wouldn't do this."

"She didn't turn into a ball of flames either," Mesogogg stated.

"She has magic, hidden deep, but it's there," Scorpina whispered as she looked up at him. "Zedd isn't prepared for her having magic."

"How do you know she has magic?"

"I burn my hands like this a long time ago when I tried to hurt someone with more magic than I have," Scorpina explained, looking down at the scars on her wrists. The marks were more than twenty years old, but she still felt the burning sensation as hot as it was the day it happened.

"So the little Princess has magic, this should be interesting," Mesogogg remarked, rubbing his hands together.

"How is your soon to be mate?"

Scorpina knew all about the woman that Mesogogg had kidnapped as a child. Why the dragon or the man was interested in that woman was beyond her.

"She ran away," Mesogogg replied. "But don't worry, I'll get her back."

"Maybe you should've waited before showing yourself to her," Scorpina stated.

"Her father stole from my father, she is the repayment," Mesogogg explained. "It's really simple."

"What could her father possibly steal from a dragon?"

"The woman he wanted," Mesogogg replied.

"Your fathers were after the same woman?" Scorpina asked in unbelief.

"She was beautiful," Mesogogg said.

"You stole this woman because her father got her mother?"

"Her father had to pay," Mesogogg stated. "I don't know why you can't understand that."

"Oh, I understand, but I would've ran away too," Scorpina muttered.

"I'm going to find her," Mesogogg stated.

"What if I told you that she is on her way to Phadoes," Scorpina said as she glanced over at him.

"How do you know that?" Mesogogg asked. "You were chasing down Rito to bring him here."

"I have eyes everywhere, but I'm shocked you don't know where she is," Scorpina said. "She is in your Dark Forest."

"I'll find her."

"I'm sure you will, as long as Zedd doesn't want anything more from you. I suggest cutting those strings that Zedd has attached to you," Scorpina whispered.

"Look at you, how many strings does Zedd have of yours?" Mesogogg asked.

"None," Scorpina replied with a smile. "I'm right where I need to be. No one has control over me, but me."

XXXX

"Okay, that's Ethan near the stables," Kira said pointing at the lone figure.

"What's he doing?" Connor asked.

"I'm not sure, but he will know how to find a way to Phadoes," she said as she pulled Connor behind her.

They walked quickly to Ethan trying to avoid looking at anyone. Kira didn't need anyone to inform her mother where she was.

"Ethan," Kira whispered as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the stable.

"Kira, what's going on?" Ethan asked once she finally released his arm.

"I need your help," she said as she looked around to see if anyone was lingering.

"Forget it, the last time I helped you, we both ended up on the wrong end of your brother's wrath," Ethan said.

"I'm trying to find my brother," she stated.

"Kira, you know not to follow him," Ethan said. "Remember your mother said to give him time to think. He doesn't need his little sister always around him."

"Ethan, he's journeying to Phadoes," she said.

"What? The land that doesn't exist?"

"The very one that you've always wanted to find," she said with a smile.

"How do I know you're not messing with me?" Ethan asked.

"Because she's not," Connor stated.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked. "I've never seen you here before."

"I'm from Angel Grove and my name's Connor."

"If you're from Angel Grove, what are you doing in Reefside?" Ethan asked.

"I'm looking for someone who is journeying to Phadoes," Connor replied. "I ran into Kira who was out in the woods looking for her brother. We decided to work together to find this place."

"Uh huh," Ethan muttered. "Kira, I'm not sure Phadoes is real."

"Oh, it's real," she said. "Come on Ethan. You know that you want to go on an adventure and the place for yourself."

"Seeing Phadoes would be the best," Ethan stated. "I've read all these books on the place."

"Do you think that you can find it?" she asked.

"Well there is one book that sort of draws a map," Ethan said as he tapped his chin with his finger. "I could use it."

"Then let's go," she said touching his arm. "You know you want an adventure."

"Okay," Ethan said holding up his hands. "I'll go with you."

"Oh, thank you," she said as she threw her arms around his neck. "This will be great."

"What will be great?" Trent asked as he stepped up next to Ethan.

"Uh, spending time with Ethan," she said as she glanced back at Connor.

"Who's this?" Trent asked pointing at Connor.

"He's a friend," she said. "He's helping me and Ethan."

"Kira, cut it out. I know you're journeying to Phadoes. I'm going with you," Trent stated.

"No, you're not," she said. "I don't need you going along to babysit me."

"You need more than these guys protecting you," Trent said. "If I don't go then you don't go."

"My brother didn't leave you in charge of me," she said.

"No, but I'll make sure to stop in and say hi to your mother," Trent said as he crossed his arms. "What's it going to be?"

Kira thought about it for a few moments before finally nodding. "Fine, you can come. I want to leave and arguing with you is wasting time."

"How soon do you want to leave?" Ethan asked.

"Have everything you need within half an hour's time," Kira replied. "We can't afford to waste more than that."

"I'll be ready," Trent announced.

"Me too," Ethan said.

"Good," she said with a sigh.

Adding Trent to the journey would be a disaster, but she didn't have any other choice.

XXXX

"Kimberly," Zedd breathed as soon as he walked into the room.

"King Zedd," Kimberly snapped. "I demand that you release me."

"You princess are in no position to demand anything of me," Zedd said with a laugh.

"You can't touch me," Kimberly said.

"Actually, I just can't harm you," Zedd said as he walked closer to her. "I can touch you all I want."

"Stay back," Kimberly stated as she held up her hand to him.

"You know that I can't hurt you, but you don't know why," Zedd said as he circled her.

"I don't care why," Kimberly said as she shook her head.

"Oh, I doubt that, princess," Zedd said close to her ear. "You see you have a protection spell on you. Someone knew you had to be protected."

"What?" Kimberly asked.

How did Zedd know something she didn't? None of this made sense.

"You see I may not be able to harm you as long as that protection spell is on you, but I know a way that I can drain it from your body," Zedd said.

"How?" Kimberly asked.

"Goldar, find Finster for me. Tell him I need the pink vial," Zedd said without looking away from Kimberly.

"What's in the pink vial?" Kimberly asked.

"Just something to help you sleep," Zedd replied with a smile. "Don't worry, little Princess, you won't feel a thing."

XXXX

"Zedd has Kimberly."

"What? How do you know?" Dulcea asked as she spun around to face the man.

"Mesogogg captured her and took her there," the man said.

"The others are on their way already," Dulcea stated.

"Once they get here, you must inform them on Kimberly's whereabouts. They have to rescue her before Zedd can remove the protection spell you placed on her."

"Yes, Zordon," Duclea said as she turned around.

Tommy and the others had to hurry. Kimberly's life depended on them.

XXXX

"I don't know what you're planning, but you won't win," Kimberly stated as she crossed her arms and faced Zedd.

"Oh, I'll win," Zedd said with a laugh.

The door opened once again as Finster, Scorpina, and Mesogogg walked into the room.

"Here you are, sire," Finster said as he handed a pink vial to Zedd.

"My dear Princess, you asked what's in the pink vial," Zedd said as he turned back to her. "It's your destiny."

"My destiny does not come from a pink vial," Kimberly stated.

Zedd laughed as he opened the vial.

"Sir, you can't hurt her," Scorpina stated.

"I know, but I don't have to hurt her to get what I want," Zedd stated as he walked closer to Kimberly.

"I'm ordering you to stay back," Kimberly said as she held up her hand to stop him.

"That tone may work on your Palace Guard, but it doesn't work on me," Zedd remarked as he tipped the vial over into his hand. "You see in this vial is a special formula that contains poppies."

"Poppies are rare and don't grow in the Lunar Kingdom," Kimberly said.

"No, they don't, but I know where they do grow. Let's just say, I needed them more," Zedd said with a smile before bringing his hand up to his face and blowing on it.

Pink mist floated into Kimberly's face. She sneezed as her eyes closed. She pitched forward as Zedd caught her in his arms.

"How long will it last?" Goldar asked.

"For as long as I need it too," Zedd stated as he put Kimberly on the table in the center of the room.

This table was special because it was attached to a black crystal.

Zedd grabbed his staff that he'd set beside the door and activated the crystal. The crystal glowed as the table started to slowly spin.

"What's with the crystal?" Goldar asked.

"It will drain the protection spell that Dulcea placed on her," Zedd replied. "It will take some time to drain the spell since it was from Dulcea, but it can be drained."

"What do we do until then?" Goldar asked.

"Make sure no one enters this room," Zedd ordered. "I don't need the Princess being rescued before that protection spell is drained."

"Yes, sire," Goldar said as he bowed.

XXXX

So, what did everyone think? Please let me know.


	6. Protect and Defend

A/N: I know this is so late, much later than I planned. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"Sky, what are you doing?" Syd asked as she watched her husband move around their cottage.

"I need to get to the castle," Sky replied as he walked back to his wife's side. "I need you to stay inside today."

"Why? I need to check on Kelsey today," she said as he kissed her cheek. "She was feeling poorly yesterday. The baby is taking a lot out of her."

"I'll check on her," he said as he cupped her cheek in his hand before letting his hand fall to his side.

"What's wrong? You've never told me to stay inside," she said as she got out of bed.

"Another village was attacked yesterday," he explained as he strapped his sword to his side. "These attacks are getting closer to the castle. I don't want to worry about you while I worry about everyone else."

"I can take care of myself," she stated as she tied her cloak. "You taught me how to protect myself remember?"

"I know, but this is different," he said as his hands rested on her shoulders. "Trust me, Syd."

She sighed before nodding. "Why is the kingdom being attacked now? All my life, there never was an attack, and now several of the villages are barely standing."

"I don't know, but it's the Putty Patrol. I'm not sure what King Zedd has planned, but I stake my life on his plan having something to do with Kimberly," he said.

"How is she? I know losing both parents can't be easy especially with a crown involved," she said.

"She's fine, but for her period of mourning, she placed Earl Scott in charge," he said quickly. He couldn't let even his wife know about Kimberly's absence. "I need to be on my way."

"What are you not telling me? Sky, I know you better than anyone else and I know when you're lying to me," she said as she placed her hand on his arm. "It's about Kimberly, isn't it?"

"Syd, I can't tell you anything," he said.

"I'll just corner Leo. I'm sure I can get all the information I need from him," she said with a smile.

"Hun, leave Leo alone. The man is scared of you," he said with a sigh. "I'm not sure why he is, anyway, he's out on a hunt at the moment. You can't ask him anything."

"Then tell me what I need to know," she stated.

Sky looked away from his wife for a moment before sighing. "This goes nowhere," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"When have I told anything you've told me?" she questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Never, but this really can't be told," he said.

"Sky, no one will know what you're about to tell me," she promised.

"Kimberly left the castle," he said. "She is journeying to the legendary Phadoes to ask for the Mystic Warrior's help."

"I didn't think Phadoes existed," she said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not sure if it does," he admitted. "Jason, Trini, and Connor are gone as well. I hope they've caught up with her and persuade her to come back."

"And if they don't?"

"Then she may not have a throne to come back to," he replied slowly. "Some of the Earls were not happy that she placed Scott in charge."

"They can't take her throne. It's been in her family for generations."

"Syd, they think they can," he said. "There is talk that Kimberly is unfit to rule. Some of the Earls believe that she is too soft to rule the Kingdom."

"Kimberly can rule just like her parents," she said. "In fact, she will be a better ruler than her parents."

"She hasn't bended to their wills and they don't like that," he stated. "She also refused to marry one of their sons."

"All of the Earls' sons are older than her by years except for Jason. I thought they would want to strengthen the Kingdom by having her marry someone from outside the walls," she said.

"They want the throne," he stated. "The power it will give them has turned their minds."

"How can I help?" she asked.

"Just don't say anything," he said as he cupped her shoulders. "If you do hear something, let me know."

"I always do," she said with a smile. "Now get to your training session. Kimberly doesn't need you to be replaced."

"The entire Kingdom would revolt if I was replaced," he stated with a smirk.

She laughed as she watched him leave the cottage. If the Earls wanted to dethrone Kimberly, then they would have a bigger fight than they imagined. The Kingdom loved their Princess. Kimberly wasn't weak; in fact, the Princess would be a better Queen than her father was King. She just needed the chance to prove it.

XXXX

"Please tell me we're not lost," Kira begged as she leaned forward in her saddle.

"We're not lost," Ethan stated as he turned the book upside down. "I'm just having trouble with our next turn."

"We're lost," Trent muttered.

"If Ethan said we're not lost, then we're not," Kira said as she glanced back at him.

"We've been riding around in a circle," Trent remarked as he pointed to his left. "We've seen this tree three times already."

"No, we haven't," Kira protested as she looked at the tree.

"Kira, look, I know that you want this mystic land to be real, but it's not," Trent said as he rested his hands on his saddle horn. "We need to get back before the Putty Patrol attack."

"You can go back, but I'm not stopping. Ethan can get us to Phadoes," Kira said pointing in the direction she thought home was.

"And if he doesn't?" Trent asked as he leaned towards her in his saddle.

"Then we'll stay lost," Kira replied with a shrug. She didn't think they were lost, but Ethan wasn't saying anything helpful.

"We're not lost," Ethan stated without looking away from the book in his hands.

"He's right, we're not lost," Connor stated as he dismounted his horse.

"How do you know?" Trent asked. "You've never been there, either."

"These tracks are from Kimberly's horse," Connor said as he knelt down to study the hoof prints. "From the look of it, they're traveling fast."

"You don't know that, it could be anyone's horse. It could be the Putty Patrol. They've been attacking villages in this area," Trent argued as he looked around the woods. "We need to get back to Reefside."

"No, it's her horse. I know those prints anywhere," Connor stated without revealing how he knew Crane's hoof prints. "In fact, it's my job to know them."

"What are you some Palace Guard or something?" Trent asked as he leaned back in his saddle. "Princess Kimberly wouldn't be this far away from her castle."

"She would if she's searching for Phadoes as well," Connor stated as he looked up. "I don't care if you believe me or not. This is Crane's hoof prints. If you don't want to continue, that's fine, but I'm going after my princess. She is the reason that I'm here. Why are you here Trent?"

"My reason is my own," Trent remarked. "Kira, you don't have to help Connor find Kimberly. Let's go back to Reefside, before something bad happens."

"I'm going with him to find my brother," Kira stated. "I'm not arguing the point anymore, Trent. If you want to turn back, then you're welcome to leave."

"Kira, I already told you I'm not leaving you alone with these two," Trent said pointing at Connor and Ethan. "Ethan can't protect you. And this man, I don't know. I'm not leaving you with them."

"Hey," Ethan said looking away from the book.

"I don't need Ethan to protect me," Kira protested. "Did you forget that my brother taught me how to fight and defend myself?"  
"Kira, be reasonable," Trent said. "You're just a girl. The Putty Patrol won't care that you know how to fight. They will kill you with one swipe of their blade."

"They won't get the chance," Kira stated as he hand rested on the hilt of her sword. "Now are you leaving or following Ethan?"

"I'm not leaving you," Trent stated.

"Guess that answers my question," Kira remarked as she looked away.

"I've found it," Ethan stated as he looked up.

"Me too," Connor said as he mounted his horse. "Let's hope that your directions follow the hoof prints."

"If they turn to the left, then yes," Ethan said as he lowered the book.

"They do," Connor confirmed.

"Then let's go," Kira said. "I want to catch up with them before they enter Phadoes."

Ethan nodded as he and Connor took the lead. Kira followed behind them with Trent bringing up the rear.

XXXX

"Sky, I need a moment," Andros said as he caught up with his commander.

"What is it? I'm on my way to a meeting with the Earls," Sky stated as they continued walking.

"It's about the Earls," Andros remarked.

Sky paused and looked at Andros. He nodded before he continued walking again. "What have you heard?"

"I overheard Earl Meyers and Earl Johnson talking," Andros said as he glanced around them. "They are unhappy with Princess Kimberly's decision to leave Earl Scott in charge."

"They've made their unhappiness known the other day," Sky stated. "They're never happy with the Princess' decisions. I can't be worried about their displeasure at Kimberly's choices."

"I know, but this is more. They were talking about locating the scrolls to see if there was anything in them about removing a royal from the throne," Andros said as he looked over his shoulder.

"The scrolls are located in a private part of the castle. No one but the royal family knows where they are," Sky commented as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "With Kimberly gone, there is no one in the castle that knows."

"Apparently, they've found out the location," Andros said as he looked around the courtyard.

"There's no way," Sky said as he shook his head. "Unless someone is not loyal to the royal family."

"Most of the people working inside the castle have been there for years. Their families served the royal family," Andros said as he crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter how long they've worked for the royal family, if they're telling secrets, they're disloyal."

"The Earls could've found out another way," Andros suggested.

"It's possible," Sky admitted. "See if you can find out anything more. I'll keep my eye on the Earls. Some of the others might be in on the plan."

"Do you think Earl Scott could be part of them?" Andros asked.

Sky waved to a passing soldier before answering Andros. "I don't, but I'll keep an eye on him as well. Kimberly placed him in charge which might've played into their plan."

"I'll ask Ashley if she's heard anything," Andros said. "My wife can find out anything."

"Did she ask you about Cassie not being able to join the Palace Guard?"

"Of course she did," Andros replied. "When Cassie is ready, I have to show my complete support or risk my wife's wrath."

"You can let Ashley and Cassie know they have my support," Sky said. "Women can sneak into places a man just can't."

Andros shook his head. "Have you heard anything from Jason, Connor, or Trini?"

"No, I'm worried, but I trust them to take care of Kimberly."

"Leo is on his way to the villages," Andros said.

"I may need to send more. They will need help rebuilding after the recent attacks," Sky said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Kimberly needs to get home. Decisions need to be made on sending supplies."

"Can Earl Scott do that?"

"No, he doesn't have access to the treasury," Sky replied. "He can have me to send men to help, but not the supplies."

"I can go after the others and bring Kimberly back," Andros offered.

"No, she will come back when her journey is complete. You should know that no one will be able to bring her back before she's ready," Sky stated.

"I know, but I'm worried," Andros said as he glanced around.

"Me too, but it's our job to make sure her throne is still available when she gets back," Sky stated. "And we will make sure there is a throne to return too."

Andros nodded.

"We need to get to training before the Earls think I'm slacking," Sky said as he turned towards the training field.

Andros fell into step beside Sky.

XXXX

"Why are we stopping?" Jason asked as he watched Tommy dismount his horse. "We need to get to Phadoes as quickly as possible."

"The horses need a rest or we won't be going anywhere," Tommy stated as he grabbed his water bag from behind the saddle. He walked away from them, leaving his horse standing there.

"They don't need rest," Jason said as he dismounted.

"I'll go after Tommy," Zack said as he dismounted and followed Tommy.

"Jason," Trini said as she dismounted. "You know these horses need a rest. We've been pushing them all through the night. We also need some rest and something to eat."

"We can't afford to lose time," Jason argued.

"We're not," she said as she placed her hand on his arm. "Listen, I know you don't like him. I'm not even sure I like Tommy, but I know he cares for Kimberly. He is upset that she is gone."

"How do you know?" he asked as he checked on Kimberly's horse that was still tied to his.

"Trust me, I'm a woman. The man is tore up that Kimberly is gone," she said. "We have to work together to find Kimberly."

"You don't think we can get Kimberly back without Tommy's help?" he asked as he looked back at her.

"No, I don't," she replied. "There is something that Tommy knows, that he's not telling us."

"Exactly," he said. "It's the reason I don't trust him."

"You don't trust him because Kimberly is fond of him," she stated. "Jason, I know you. Kimberly has never shown the least little interest in a man before now. It scares you."

"I'm not in love with her," he stated quickly.

She smiled before looking away.

"Trini, I'm not in love with her," he stated as he walked back to her side. "Listen, Kimberly is like my little sister. I love her as a sister. Trust me."

"You two are just so close," she whispered as she grabbed her water bag.

"Yeah, because we were raised together. Nothing more," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "It was always understood that I would be Kimberly's protector. It was something that my father made sure I understood."

She sighed and nodded. "Why does Kimberly's interest in Tommy or even his interest in Kimberly concern you?"

"He could or maybe already has hurt her," he replied as he dropped his hands. "I won't relax my guard around him, but I won't question his every decision."

"I can live with that," she said. "Come on, we need to get some water for us and the horses."

"We can take the horses while you get some water," Tommy stated as he walked up next to his horse.

"It's okay, we can walk our horses. Kimberly's horse doesn't take well to others," Jason said as he grabbed the reins of his and Kimberly's horse.

"Maybe we should've sent her horse back," Zack commented.

"Kimberly would kill us," Jason said. "Anyway, it would make the others think that she's gone."

"But she is gone," Trini said as she grabbed her reins.

"I plan to get her back before we go back to Angel Grove," Jason stated. "There's no need to worry everyone."

"Jason's right," Tommy stated. "Causing panic would send the kingdom into a downward spiral."

"Exactly," Jason said as he led the two horses down to the creek.

The other followed Jason with their horses. It didn't take long before they were mounted and riding toward Phadoes.

XXXX

Thrax watched as the crystal flickered. It would take too long to drain the protection spell his grandmother placed on the princess. He wasn't sure the crystal could take the power of the protection spell. Dulcea's magic was strong, especially when placed on a human.

"What are you doing down here?" Scorpina asked as she walked into the room. "I thought Goldar was guarding the room."

"Making sure the crystal is working," Thrax replied without looking at her. "Goldar trusted me to watch over the crystal."

"Goldar trusted someone besides himself, yeah right. You have doubts about the crystal?" she asked crossing her arms.

"The question is what are you doing down here? Don't you have someone to torture or kill?" he asked as he looked away from the crystal to her. "I mean that's what Zedd has you for, right?"

"You do realize I know that you can't get Zedd into Phadoes, right?" she asked with a smirk as she dropped her arms to her side.

"You don't know anything," he snapped stepping towards her.

"Really?" she asked with a smirk of her own

"I suggest you stay out of my way," he said with his fist at his side. "I can make you wish you were dead."

"If you so much as lay a finger on me, you'll be dead," she whispered as she leaned close to him. "You see, I know you don't have magic. I also know that your grandmother stripped away your access to Phadoes."

"There's no way you could know any of that," he stated as he backed up a step.

"Are you sure?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "I know more than anyone knows."

"No one knows, except for my grandmother. Last time I checked, you've never met Dulcea," he said trying to see how she knew what she knew.

"You're not the only one with secrets," she said as she stepped closer to him. "My family has practiced magic for generations. I picked up a thing or two."

"There's no way your family has been practicing magic that long," he said. "No one besides my family and Zordon has been practicing medicine that long."

"Keep telling yourself that," she said with a smile. "There are things that your beloved grandmother didn't tell you. I guess she didn't trust you enough to share all her secrets."

"Tell me what you know," he demanded stepping forward again.

"I'm sorry, I don't take orders from you," she said as she backed up. "Actually, I don't take orders from anyone."

"Except for Zedd," he remarked.

"Only when it suits me," she commented with a shrug. "Don't worry, I won't tell Zedd that you can't deliver on your promise. You know I'm surprise that he hasn't figured it out yet. If you knew the way to Phadoes, then you wouldn't need Rito's maps."

"I don't need those maps," he said.

"Guess I can toss them in the fire then," she said pulling out folded up parchment from under her cloak. "If you don't need them, then Zedd doesn't either."

He watched her walk to the fireplace on the opposite wall before halting her. "Wait."

"Oh?" she asked as she looked back at him.

"We will need those maps," he stated as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I thought so," she said as she walked back over to him. "How do you expect to enter Phadoes? Legend states that only the Mystic Warrior can allow entrance into the land."

"Let me worry about that," he stated.

"You have fun with that," she whispered as she handed him the maps before leaving the room.

He didn't know how Scorpina knew. The woman would need to be watched.

XXXX

"Maya, hold up," Kendrix whispered as she grabbed an arrow from her quiver.

Maya nodded and did the same.

Both women notched the arrow through the bow before taking aim. Several horses were coming their way. They'd been dodging the Putty Patrol for weeks and didn't need to be caught now.

"They can't be this close to the castle," Maya whispered as she held the bow string close to her cheek.

"I would hope not, but we can't take the chance," Kendrix whispered back as she watched the clearing.

Several men rode into the clearing. Kendrix knew by their robes, they were not the Putty Patrol, but in fact members of the Palace Guard. The man riding in front was someone she knew very well. Looking at Maya, she nodded before lowering her bow. She debated on whether she to come out of hiding or not. In the end, she knew her village needed their help.

"Leo," Kendrix stated as she stepped out into the clearing. Her bow rested near her hip in case danger came near.

"Kendrix? Is that you?" Leo asked as he pulled back on the reins. His horse responded instantly.

"Hi, Leo," Maya said as she too stepped into the clearing. She still had her arrow threaded through, but wasn't pulled back.

"Maya, what's going on?" Leo asked as he dismounted his horse and rushed to the women's sides.

"Our village was attacked, we are trying to hunt for food," Maya replied. "We thought you were Putty Patrol."

"When was your village attacked?" Leo asked worried.

"Two days ago," Kendrix replied. "The attack happened before daybreak. The Putty Patrol rushed in and started burning the houses. As people rushed outside, they were attacked with swords."

"They're getting closer to the castle," Leo sighed. "We are in route to the outer villages to help."

"Other villages have been attacked?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, we knew of at least five until you told us about yours," Mike stated from his horse.

"Did we scare away your game?" Leo asked as he mounted his horse.

"No, we haven't seen anything all day," Kendrix replied.

"Okay, let's get back to your village," Leo stated as he held his hand out to Kendrix.

"How do you know that we don't have our horses?" Kendrix asked as she looked at his hand.

"Do you have horses?" Leo asked.

"Of course not," Kendrix answered as she took Leo's hand.

"Don't mind her. She's upset that she missed the deer yesterday," Maya stated as she took Mike's hand and climbed on his horse behind him.

"You missed?" Leo asked as Kendrix settled in front of him in the saddle.

"I never shot an arrow, so I didn't miss," Kendrix muttered as she adjusted her legs.

"Sure," Leo chuckled as he urged his horse forward. "Tell me how bad the village is?"

"Worse," Kendrix whispered. "My parents were killed along with Maya's."

"I'm sorry," Leo said as he pulled her back into his chest.

"It's not your fault," Kendrix whispered. "I see you and your brother finally made up."

"It's still rocky, but we're managing," Leo said.

"We are going to need something to bring back," Maya reminded them.

"We'll find something," Mike stated. "We can fish if nothing turns up."

"It's all the village has had for days," Maya said. "But it's better than nothing."

"Maya's right, fish is better than turning up empty handed," Kendrix stated.

"Don't worry, we'll find something," Leo promised. "It's our job to help the villages in any way we can."

"If the other villages are in as bad of shape then you're in for a long stay away from the castle," Maya commented.

"We're tasked to stay as long as needed," Leo said as he glanced at Maya behind Mike.

"Okay," Maya said as she nodded.

"Then let's find something to kill and take back," Mike said.

XXXX

"Are you okay?" Adam asked as he helped Tanya off his horse.

"I'm fine," Tanya replied. "You don't have to take me all the way with you. I will be fine in a village."

"The Putty Patrol has been attacking villages along the Angel Grove and Lunar Kingdom border," Rocky stated. "If you're on the run, I doubt you want to hide where you can be found."

"Rocky," Aisha muttered.

"What? It's true," Rocky said with a shrug.

"Rocky is correct," Billy stated. "You will fair much with us. Dulcea will know how to help you."

"Why would this Dulcea help me?" Tanya asked.

"Because that's what she does," Aisha replied as she placed her hand on Tanya's shoulder. "Don't worry; we will protect you until we reach Phadoes."

"You don't have to do that," Tanya whispered as she looked down at her feet. "I've been alone all my life. I can deal with whatever comes my way."

"You're not alone anymore," Adam stated as he pulled Tanya into his arms. "I promise that you will be safe with us."

Tanya glanced up at Adam and nodded.

"Good, then we need to get some water and get back to riding," Billy stated. "I estimate we are only a few hours ride away from the entrance."

"I didn't realize we were that close," Aisha remarked as she glanced around. "It all looks the same."

"You know that you can't trust what you see," Rocky said as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Aisha nodded.

"Then let's get that water, I don't want to cause you to be late," Tanya said as she stepped out of Adam's arms.

"We're not late. In fact, we are a few days early," Billy stated.

Tanya nodded as she walked to the creek near the horses.

Adam watched as Tanya knelt down and cupped her hands under the water. He knew that she was still in pain by her movements. Whatever she'd been through, the scars weren't visible. If he ever found out who hurt this beautiful woman, he would make them suffer for touching her.

"She's stronger than she looks," Aisha stated next to him.

"I know," Adam said as he looked away from Tanya to his best friend. "I want to protect her."

"I know, we all want to protect her," Aisha said.

"Not in the same way," Adam whispered. "I want to protect her the same way that Rocky protects you."

"You have feelings for her," Aisha remarked in shock.

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "I don't know how since she doesn't seem to know I'm anything more than a helping hand."

"Sometimes that's enough for a time," Aisha said. "Give her some time. Those inner wounds need to heal before anything happens. I think you will find she notices more about you than you think."

"How in the world did Rocky win you?" Adam asked with a smile. "He's not on the same plane as you."

"Oh he is," Aisha said as she looked at her husband. "He just doesn't show it."

"It must be hidden deep," Adam chuckled.

"Deeper than his stomach," Aisha laughed. "Don't worry; Dulcea will help keep Tanya safe until we can figure out who hurt her."

"Thanks," Adam said as he hugged Aisha before releasing her. "Let's get some water and back on our horses. I want to be in Phadoes before nightfall."

"Yeah because that entrance will be impossible to find after dark," Aisha said as she followed Adam.

Tanya stood up as she rubbed the inside of her wrist. The faded mark was still there. She knew that she was still in danger. She hoped that this Dulcea could help keep her save from the dragon. If not, then death would be easier than what was in store for her.

XXXX

"Why are you stopping now?" Jason asked as he watched Tommy dismount his horse. "We haven't been riding that long. Our horses are fine."

"Yes, they are," Tommy replied.

"Then why are we not riding?" Jason sighed. "We need to get to this legendary land to find Kimberly. I'm tired of this game you're playing."

"Jason," Trini said.

"No, I've played nice. Kimberly is still missing and Zedd probably has her. Who knows what he's doing to her," Jason said.

"Well, he can't hurt her at the moment," Zack commented.

"You think a protection spell will stop Zedd?" Jason asked as he dismounted his horse and drew his sword.

"Jason," Trini yelled as she jumped off her horse and ran towards Jason. "Stop!"

"Trini get out of my way," Jason ordered. "I don't want to spill your blood while spilling his."

"No," Trini stated as she drew her sword. "This man is the only one who knows how to get to Phadoes. I will not let you kill him before we get Kimberly back."

"Jason, Trini," Zack muttered as he dismounted his horse. "You two need to stop."

"She needs to get out of my way," Jason stated. "Tommy, are you going to hide behind a woman?"

"I'm not hiding," Tommy stated as he stepped to the side of Trini. "Pull your sword away."

"You think ordering me will accomplish your goal?" Jason asked as he stepped closer. "I don't take orders from you."

"In Angel Grove, no you don't," Tommy said. "But in Phadoes, yes, you do."

"What?" Trini asked as she looked away from Jason to Tommy. "This is Phadoes?"

"It looks no different than anywhere else," Jason commented. "How do we know this is the legendary land?"

"Well, we're not quite there yet," Tommy stated.

"I knew it," Jason muttered as he stepped closer.

"Jason, do you remember when Kimberly told you not to believe your eyes?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Jason replied.

"Then I suggest you follow that statement," Tommy said as he turned away from them.

Zack, Trini, and Jason watched as Tommy walked over to a tree with moss hanging from its limbs.

"Jason, Trini, and Zack, welcome to Phadoes," Tommy stated as he moved the lowest branch to the side.

"What?" Jason asked as he stepped forward.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. Again, I am sorry for the delay. Life happens in the best and worst ways. The upload schedule should be back on track after this.


	7. Wings

A/N: First off, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've had about half of this chapter for about a month. I would write something before erasing it. I hated anything I added. Finally, on Sunday I decided that if nothing worked, I would delete everything and start over. I didn't have to delete though. I added a new scene at the front and it clicked. I'm so glad that I didn't rush anything because I love the result. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"Scorpina, I need some information," Mesogogg stated as he walked towards her.

"How did you find me?" she asked as she twirled her dagger in her hand. She wasn't hiding, but she didn't want to be found either, especially by Mesogogg.

"I'm a dragon. I can find anyone," he replied.

"Except the woman who got away," she said with a smirk.

Why Mesogogg wanted that woman, was beyond her. She didn't seem to be stronger enough to be a mate of a dragon.

"Tell me where she is," he demanded in a growl.

"I thought you could find anyone," she said as she pointed her dagger at him. "Use your dragon smell to find your precious mate."

"She's not my mate, yet," he said as he shifted on his feet.

"Oh, that's why you can't find her," she said with a smile. "You erased her scent, didn't you?"

"It's the first step," he said. "I've branded her as well."

"Brand's don't bring back a mate," she said as she shoved her dagger in her belt.

"Just tell me where she is," he demanded again. "I have to bring her back to complete the mate process."

"Zedd won't let you leave," she said as she moved away from him. "You forget you're under his control."

"I'm not under anyone's control."

"Really?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "When was the last time you transformed?"

"I flew to the castle," he said.

"But you haven't transformed since, have you?" she asked stepping close to him.

"I haven't needed too," he replied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"If you can transform, then I'll tell you where your future mate is," she said with a smirk.

"Just tell me now. I don't need to perform a trick for your pleasure," he said with a growl.

"I have no reason to tell you if you can't fly away. It would just torture you that you can't leave to grab her. She might also move, which means that you still can't find her," she said. "Now transform for your lady love's location."

She moved back and waited for Mesogogg to transform. She knew he wouldn't be able to, but she wanted him to know. Zedd controlled all his minions with an iron fist. It was one reason she wasn't one of Zedd's minions. He thought he had control of her, but her magic made sure he didn't.

"I'm waiting," she said.

"You know I can't transform," he growled. "How you knew, I don't know."

"You trusted the wrong King," she whispered. "Now, I suggest you find a way to leave this castle while you still can."

"What do you know?"

"Everything," she replied as she moved away from him. "Good luck."

"I will find out all you know," he warned.

"Doubtful since you don't even know who I really am," she said as she walked away from him.

She didn't stop until she outside the castle walls. She would need to be careful. Zedd didn't need to find out about her restoring her family's powers. The day she took back what all her family lost would come soon enough, and she didn't need Zedd to guess.

Sighing, she glanced to the east where her family's past lie deep within their graves. Zedd would pay for their deaths.

XXXX

"Are you ready to open Phadoes to strangers?"

Dulcea turned to face Zordon. This man had taught her all she knew as he had everyone in her family before her.

"As long as they are welcomed in, it's fine with me," she replied. "Have you connected with Kimberly yet?"

"No, there is a block between me and her," Zordon answered. "Zedd has her in his dungeon."

"He is trying to drain the protection spell," she said as she turned away. "I can't protect her if that spell is removed."

"It's time for Kimberly to step into her position," he remarked. "She is more than ready to face Zedd."

"Are you sure she is the Crane?"

"Yes," he replied. "But then so are you. The spirit animals are telling you the same thing."

"I'm just worried," she admitted. "I thought my grandson was the one to help Kimberly bring peace to Angel Grove and balance to the spirit world, but he wasn't. He turned to the side of evil with Zedd."

"Thrax was never supposed to be the one at Kimberly's side as she took her place as Queen," he stated. "If you thought he really was, then you would've told him all about the upcoming war."

"I sensed his weakness," she revealed. "I didn't want to believe that Thrax would betray me or his destiny."

"It wasn't his destiny," he stated. "It is Tommy's."

"He's so young," she said, shaking her head.

"So is Kimberly, but it works in their favor. They will be the strength that Angel Grove needs."

She sighed as she turned back to face her mentor. "If Kimberly is to survive Zedd, then she will need our help until Tommy can get there."

"I told you I can't reach her," he said, sadly.

"You can't, but maybe something else can," she said as she closed her eyes.

"The animal spirits," he asked. "You know that's a risk that Zedd could detect."

"Not if I contact her through the spirit world," she said raising her arms. "I'm not sure if this will work or not."

"I have faith in your abilities," he said. "Now protect the Queen of Angel Grove before Zedd breaks that protection spell you placed on her all those years ago."

"I'll need your help," she said without opening her eyes.

"I'm here."

"Then, let's throw a kink in Zedd's plans for Kimberly," she said with a smile.

XXXX

Katherine pulled her daughter into her side when she heard the horses. There were too many to be the men who left for supplies.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Mia asked as she looked up at Katherine. "I thought we were going to see Ms. Dana."

"Shush," Katherine said as she placed her hand over her daughter's mouth.

The rapid beat of the horse hoofs, told her that it was more than the number of men who left. She feared the Putty Patrol was back to finish the job.

She moved away from the horses towards one of the huts. She needed to find somewhere safe for Mia and herself. There were too many to take on by herself. She pushed Mia behind the woodpile. Her daughter's life was worth more than her own was.

"You there, what do you think you're doing?" A man shouted as Katherine tried to duck down beside Mia.

"Stay here, no matter what happens," she whispered as she cupped Mia's face.

Mia nodded as Katherine stood up. She stepped away from the woodpile and her daughter.

"What were you trying to hide?" Another man shouted.

She straightened her shoulders and raised her chin. She refused to answer their questions. The Putty Patrol had not control here and it was time to let them know.

"Are you deaf? You were asked a question and you are required to answer," a third man shouted.

"This is Angel Grove, you need to leave," Katherine stated. "This is not in your Kingdom or in your control."

"That's where you're wrong, woman!" A fourth man shouted. "This village now belongs to King Zedd."

"I don't think so," a man shouted as he jumped from his horse.

Katherine watched as the woman who was riding with him jumped down next to him as another man and woman jumped from their horse. Who were these people?

"Aren't you a little far from the castle, Mike?"

"Not as far as you are from your kingdom?" The second man who jumped from his horse answered.

Katherine assumed the man was Mike since he answered. She knew they were Palace Guards by their robes. She didn't know why they were in her village.

"This village now belongs to Zedd. We are here to clean up the mess that Princess Kimberly left it in."

"That's Queen Kimberly to you," Katherine yelled.

"I don't think so," another Putty stated. "You see, she hasn't been crowned Queen and I'm afraid she never will."

"What have you done with her?" the first man asked with his sword raised towards the Putty Patrol.

"Oh, I haven't done a thing, but Zedd has her. He won't let her go," the man replied. "Now, enough talk. I need to kill everyone in this village."

"You will leave this village alone," Carter shouted as he rode up behind Katherine.

Turning, Katherine saw the men from the village ride up behind Carter. She smiled as she watched them dismount and grab their swords.

"Carter, I thought you rode away to find food for your starving village. I guess you didn't find anything. I may not have to kill you after all," the man Putty stated. "You're going to all starve to death."

"I won't let them," Carter said. "Now leave, I won't tell you again."

"I think you forget that you're not anyone of importance that can order me around," the Putty said.

"He may not be, but we are," Mike said as he pointed to the man beside him.

Katherine eased back to stand closer to Mia. She couldn't let anyone harm her daughter.

"Now go," Carter ordered.

"I guess today is not your day to die," the Putty said as he glanced at Katherine. "We will see you again."

Katherine watched as the Puttys mounted their horses. She knew the real reason the Putty Patrol left was because they were outnumbered. They would be back.

"Katherine, are you okay?" Carter asked walking over to her and Mia.

"I'm fine. I'm glad everyone showed up when they did," Katherine said as she looked around at all the men and women who were ready to fight the Putty Patrol.

"You did hear what he said?" Mike asked as he neared Carter and the others.

"Zedd has Kimberly," Carter replied.

"Yes, I wonder if Sky knows?" Leo asked.

"If he doesn't, he needs to be told," Carter stated as he put away his sword. "I'm Carter by the way."

"Mike, and this is Leo. The two women behind him are Maya and Kendrix. They are in the village over the ridge that was attacked a few days ago."

"We heard about your attack. I'm sorry that we couldn't get to you in time," Carter said as he looked at the women. "We don't have much, but if you need anything let us know."

"We were out hunting for food," Kendrix stated. "Our village is starving, but I don't think you can help since your village is in the same shape."

"Actually, our village has more than enough food supplies. We need other things to help rebuild the huts," Carter said. "We can share with your village."

"We have plenty of supplies to help you rebuild," Kendrix said. "We also have a creek near the village where we fish. We can supply you with fish as well as supplies."

"Having something fresh will uplift the people," Katherine said. "I'm Katherine by the way. This is my daughter, Mia."

"Nice to meet you," Kendrix said. "I'm glad we got to you in time."

"Me too, especially since my husband isn't here," Katherine said.

"Oh, is he out hunting?" Maya asked as she stepped towards Katherine.

"You could say that," Katherine replied as she glanced at Carter. She knew the other men in the village were not fans of Billy's right now. They didn't think he should've left, especially after the attack. If only she could share what he was doing. It would make everything easier.

"Let's get you some food. I'm sure your village needs food as soon as possible," Carter said. "Follow me."

"Thank you," Kendrix said.

Katherine watched as everyone except Maya follow Carter towards the hut that held the village's food supply. It was a miracle that the last attack didn't touch it.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked. "The Putty's didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, I'm fine. I just wish that my husband was back already," Katherine shared. "He was called away on an important mission."

"It must've been very important for him to leave you now," Maya remarked.

"More than I can tell anyone," Katherine revealed. "I know how the others look at me. They think that Billy is a terrible husband to leave at a time like this."

"Don't worry about anyone else. If you're okay with your husband leaving then they can't say anything to you or him."

Katherine nodded. "I just wish that I knew he was okay. He traveled by himself."

"I'm sure he's fine. He might even be riding back to you now," Maya said with a smile.

"You're kind," Katherine said with a smile. "How is your village doing after the attack?"

"Trying to rebuild, but we will survive this and thrive," Maya replied. "Zedd will not win the war."

"No, he will not," Katherine said. "Come on, I'll show to where the others are gathering supplies. I'm sure you need to get back to your village."

"We do," Maya confirmed. "The villagers will be happy that we're not having fish tonight. Don't get me wrong, they're happy to have food."

"But fish does get old after a while," Katherine said. "I understand. I came from a fishing village. I know more ways to cook fish than anyone could ever imagine. I was happy that I moved to this village with Billy after we married."

Maya nodded as Katherine led her to where Carter and the others were. Mia was next to her mother's side as they neared the others. The little girl was still scared of strangers even though these strangers were friendly. Katherine didn't push her daughter to accept them. The last time Mia encountered a stranger, she was hurt.

"After we escort Kendrix and Maya back to their village, we will ride back to the castle. Sky needs to be informed that Zedd has Kimberly," Leo said as he packed the saddlebags on his horse.

"If you need a third to ride, I can go," Carter offered.

"We can't take you away from your village," Mike said. "We'll be fine. There are other Palace Guards patrolling the outlining villages. It should help stop the attacks by the Putty Patrol."

"We'll try to help as well," Carter promised.

"Thanks, and if you hear anything more about Princess Kimberly, ride to the castle," Leo stated. "I'm sure Sky will need all the information he can get."

"Do you think they will send men after her?" Katherine asked.

"We need to verify that Zedd has the princess first," Mike replied as he tied his saddlebag up. "We can't storm Zedd's castle before we have all the facts."

"I'll keep an ear to the ground," Carter said. "If you need any more supplies, let us know," he said looking at Kendrix and Maya.

"We will," Kendrix answered. "Tomorrow, we'll come back with the supplies you need."

"Thank you," Carter said. "Safe travels."

Leo and Mike nodded as they mounted their horses. Kendrix and Maya climbed on in front of the guys.

"Take care," Mike said as he grabbed the reins and spun his horse around.

"We will," Carter said as he waved.

Katherine stood back and watched the two horses ride out of the village.

"Are you okay?" Carter asked as he focused on Katherine.

"I'm fine and Mia is fine," she replied.

"Your husband should be here," he stated as he turned back to the hut.

"He'll be back when his journey is over," she said as she watched Carter secure the hut.

"Katherine, Billy shouldn't have left you alone. This was not the time to leave," he said as he turned back to face her.

She sighed. "If I could tell you where he went, you would understand," she said. "This is something that he had to do."

"Katherine, what is Billy involved in?" he asked stepping closer to her. "Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"No, nothing like that," she replied. "Please, don't ask me. I can't tell you."

He nodded. "Okay, let's get you home. I'm sure you two have had a long day."

"Thank you," she said as she took Mia's hand and walked towards her hut.

XXXX

"Why is everything upside down?" Jason asked as he looked past Tommy.

"I think the better question is why everything is so big? I mean it's hard to hide a secret entrance if it looks different," Zack stated as he looked behind Tommy.

"It only looks that way right now. It's to disorient people. No one would expect a land hidden within," Tommy stated as he looked to the left. "I think we have company."

"We don't have time for this," Jason muttered as he drew his sword. "We have to save Kimberly from Zedd. This is not the time for playing around."

"I think this problem is a little more urgent," Trini said as she drew her sword. "If it's the Putty Patrol, we can demand Kimberly back."

"I don't think demanding will help," Zack remarked as he glanced at Trini and drew his sword.

The four of them eased around their horses with their swords as they waited to the new threat. This time they couldn't hide and risk revealing Phadoes.

Jason and Tommy took a step forward with their swords raised as the sound of horses closed in on them. They held their breaths as the horses broke into the clearing.

"Whoa, I didn't know that we would be met with swords. I thought we were friends after last time," Rocky laughed as he pulled back on the reins to stop his horse.

"Tommy," Aisha said as she stopped her horse next to Rocky's.

"Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Billy," Tommy said as he lowered his sword. "Dulcea called you."

"Of course she did," Adam said as he pulled back on the reins. "This is Tanya," he said motioning to the woman sitting in front of him.

"Hello," Tommy said as he shook his head. "I didn't expect you this soon."

"We've been riding for days," Aisha muttered as she looked at her husband. "I wanted to be here sooner."

"Billy met us on the way," Adam said as he nodded at Billy. "Dulcea made it sound urgent."

"It is," Jason stated as he lowered his sword.

"Who are you?" Rocky asked. "I know Dulcea didn't send for you."

"Why would you say that?" Trini asked as she stepped closer to Jason. She wasn't sure she trusted them or not. Tommy knew them, but that didn't help their case.

"Because you've never been to Phadoes and you were not trained here," Adam stated as he moved his horse closer to Aisha and Rocky's.

"They are part of Kimberly's Palace Guard," Tommy explained as he put away his sword. "Well, all but Zack. He's a friend."

"I'm more of a lover than a fighter," Zack said as he put away his sword.

"There's a girl in the Palace Guard?" Aisha asked in shocked. "I'm surprised at Sky."

"Woman, and yes. I tested for the guard just like everyone else," Trini said as she put her sword away and moved next to her horse. She was still on alert.

"We heard about the King and Queen," Adam said. "We're sorry for their loss."

"Yes, we thought Kimberly would be making this journey," Aisha said as she looked around the clearing.

"Kimberly was with us, but she was captured," Tommy said with his hands on his hips. "We think Zedd has her."  
"Why would King Zedd have Kimberly?" Rocky asked as he dismounted his horse. "And why haven't you gone after him. You know that she is important to Angel Grove."

Billy, Aisha, Adam, and Tanya all dismounted their horses beside Rocky.

"We're not sure that Zedd has her," Zack stated. "She was carried away by a dragon."

"A Black Dragon?" Tanya asked quietly.

Adam felt Tanya shake. Something was not right. What was Tanya's connection to the black dragon?

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tommy asked as he glanced at the woman standing next to Adam. "And who are you?"

"I told you, she's Tanya," Adam answered as he stepped closer to Tanya. "We found her on our way."

"Why didn't you take her to her village?" Jason asked finally looking at the woman. "She looks like she needs some attention."

"Why are you questioning me?" Adam asked as he stepped in front of Tanya. "You shouldn't even be here. Dulcea didn't send for you."

"Uh, guys," Trini said as she moved towards Adam's horse.

"Trini, stay back," Jason said as he held his arm out to stop her.

"No, I think you really need to see this," Trini said as she moved to Jason's side.

Everyone turned and watched as the trees moved to the side and two creatures without fur or skin stepped towards them.

"Are those bones?" Zack asked as he backed up.

"Yes," Tommy said as he moved closer to his horse. "These are the guardians of Phadoes."

"Do we fight them?" Jason asked as he looked at Tommy.

"Yes," Tommy replied.

"We didn't have to last time," Rocky stated.

"This doesn't add up. Dulcea sent for us," Billy stated as he stepped closer to the others. "We can't waste any time."

"We have to prove we are worthy to step into the land," Tommy explained. "I suggest working together."

The bone creatures charged towards them as everyone moved out of the way.

"This is not how I thought we would enter Phadoes," Trini muttered as she dodged another attack.

"I'm beginning to think we will never enter Phadoes," Jason remarked as he sidestepped the head of one of the creatures.

"I'm worried about these creatures," Rocky shouted. "They have no skin or fur. They're just bones. How are they even moving?"

"I don't think now is the time to question bones that attacking us," Aisha said as she flipped next to her husband.

"I thought Kimberly told us not to trust our eyes," Jason muttered as he remembered Kimberly's words.

"Jason is correct," Billy said. "We need to see beyond the bones."

"Billy, there is nothing beyond the bones," Tommy said as he glanced around him. "We need to find a way around them."

"How about through them?" Trini asked before she was thrown to the side.

"Trini," Jason shouted as he rushed to her side and knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Trini said as she tried to stand but couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Something's wrong with my leg," Trini replied as she tried to look for any damage.

"You're not bleeding that I can see," Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let me help you up."

"No, you can't fight while holding me," Trini said as she tried to push his hands away.

"I can't leave you here," Jason stated as he scooped Trini into his arms and stood up. "I'll get you out of their range then come back to help the others."

"There's no time," Trini said pushing him back. "Move!"

Jason stumbled as he jumped to the side with Trini still in his arms. One of the creatures tried coming after them again until Rocky moved and caught the creature's attention and turned to chase him instead.

Everyone dodged the attacks until Tommy jumped from one of the trees on to the back of one. He saw a stone glowing green at the top of the creature's shoulder. He grabbed the stone and waited. The creature stopped and crumbled below him, which sent him falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked as she rushed over to him since she was the closest.

"Yeah, where is the other one?" Tommy asked as he stood up.

"It crumbled the same time that one did," Adam said. "What did you do?"

"Pulled this glowing stone from its shoulder," Tommy said as he opened his fist.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask," Jason said as he shook his head. "Can we just go into Phadoes now?"

"Yeah, before anything else tries to attack us," Trini said as Jason adjusted her in his arms.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to Phadoes," Tommy said as he moved towards their horse. "Follow me closely."

Everyone nodded as they grabbed the reins of their horses and walked behind Tommy who was leading his horse.

They walked up to a tree and watched as it disappeared in front of Tommy.

"Uh," Zack whispered.

"Don't ask," Jason muttered. "This is getting us a step closer to finding Kimberly."

"Wait for us," Kira called out.

Tommy turned around and saw his sister with Trent, Ethan, and another man he didn't know.

"Connor?" Jason asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Kimberly," Connor answered.

"Kira, what are you doing?" Tommy asked. "I told you to stay at home."

"I wanted to help. I knew something was wrong," Kira replied.

"Tommy, who is this?" Rocky asked. "You know how Dulcea feels about people in Phadoes."

"Kira is my sister," Tommy replied with a growl. "Ethan and Trent are the other two guys. I'm not sure who Connor is."

"He's a Palace Guard and the one who looks after Kimberly for the most part," Trini supplied.

"Guess you failed your job then," Rocky stated.

"I'm here now," Connor said. "Where is Kimberly?" he asked when he noticed she wasn't with them.

"She was taken by a black dragon," Jason answered. "We assume that the dragon took her to Zedd's castle."

"She's not here?" Connor moaned. "Sky is going to kill me."

"Sky is going to kill you for leaving the castle," Jason said matter of factly.

"Okay, as great as this meeting is, we still need to get into Phadoes and rescue Kimberly," Adam stated.

"Adam's right," Aisha said. "Kimberly needs to be rescued sooner rather than later."

"Then let's go," Tommy said as he glared at his sister. "I hope that Dulcea is ready for everyone."

Tommy shook his head as he led the group into the hidden land. His grandmother wouldn't be happy with the amount of people entering Phadoes. It couldn't be helped. She always said things happened for a reason and with Kira and everyone else following him there was a reason.

He looked down at the stone in his hand and saw that it wasn't glowing anymore. He didn't know anything about this stone, except that it called to him. He didn't tell anyone, but when he touched it, he saw Kimberly. She was on a table spinning. There was something that looked like a crystal floating above her head. The protection spell his grandmother placed on Kimberly was being drained away by that crystal.

They had to find her before Zedd destroyed her.

XXXX

"Sky, wait up," Mike yelled as he jumped off his horse.

Sky stopped as he watched two of his men rush towards him. They had been on patrol in the villages and judging their expressions, they knew something.

"Can we talk here or do we need to find somewhere else?" Leo asked as he looked around the courtyard.

"No one is around," Sky stated.

"The Putty Patrol tried attacking another village this afternoon," Mike said.

"You stopped them, right?" Sky asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Do I need to send more men to protect the villages?"

"They were stopped, but that's not the part we needed to tell you," Leo said in a rush.

"Then what did you need to tell me?" Sky asked.

"Zedd has Kimberly," Mike said as he glanced around.

They knew that this information could not get out or it would send the kingdom into a panic.

"So, he does have her," Sky muttered. "I wondered if he would try to go after her once she left the castle."

"How long has she been gone?" Leo asked. "Maybe he just got her."

"We can only hope," Sky said as he looked away. "Don't speak of this to anyone."

"The Earls need to know," Mike said.

"No, they don't. I don't trust them," Sky stated as he looked back at Mike and Leo.

"You don't trust the Earls?" Leo asked.

"Not all of them, they are trying to take Kimberly's throne," Sky supplied. "Let's keep this between us for the moment. Jason, Trini, and Connor are looking for her. I trust them to find her and bring her back home safe and sound."

"What do you want us to do?" Leo asked.

"Protect the villages, I have things covered here. We need to make sure that Kimberly's people are looked after. If you hear anything more about Kimberly, let me know," Sky said. "This has to be handled quietly."

"We understand," Mike said. "The villages need supplies."

"Take whatever you need," Sky said. "It will provide a cover story in case the Earls ask questions," he said as he lowered his arms.

"We'll leave at first light," Leo said with a nod.

"Be on your guard," Sky stated.

"We always are," Mike said.

Sky watched as Mike and Leo walked away from him. Confirming his theory about Zedd having Kimberly, wasn't the best news. He needed time to think of a plan. He trusted Jason, Trini, and Connor, but he knew they would need backup to rescue Kimberly from Zedd.

The one thing he didn't understand was why Zedd wanted Kimberly. There had to be a reason that the King of a neighboring kingdom wanted the princess. It was more than an alliance, he was afraid. Zedd mean to harm Kimberly.

XXXX

"Kimberly."

A voice echoed in her mind causing, Kimberly to stir.

"Don't be afraid," the voice whispered. "You're not dead, but you can't open your eyes."

"Where am I?" Kimberly asked.

"You are in the Spirit World, I was sent here by Dulcea," the voice explained.

"Dulcea sent you?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, the protection spell she placed on you cannot withstand Zedd's crystal for long. You need to help it."

"How can I do that?" Kimberly asked into the abyss.

"There is a power deep inside of you. All you need to do is wake it," the voice replied.

"I don't know how to do that."

"Look deep inside yourself, the power will be in the form of an animal."

"An animal?" Kimberly asked.

"Your spirit animal," the voice said. "Now look deep."

Kimberly did as the voice said. It was weird to be awake, but not awake. She couldn't see anything. Focusing on some power inside her, she saw wings appear in the darkness.

"I see pink wings," Kimberly said.

"Good, now picture those wings wrapping around your body," the voice instructed.

Kimberly focused on the wings. She could see them arching over her body and wrapping around it. This was weird since she never opened her eyes.

"Now I want you to focus on the crystal floating above your head," the voice said.

"I can't see it," Kimberly said. "I can't open my eyes."

"You don't need too," the voice said. "The crystal is floating above your head; all you need to do is focus on it."

Kimberly sighed and tried to focus on this crystal. It took a while; at least she thought it did. Finally, she saw the crystal. It was glowing pink and pulsing with energy. She could feel the energy being pulled from her body into that crystal.

"I see it," Kimberly said.

"Good, not focus on holding your energy inside your body," the voice commanded. "It will take all your power, but if you can do it, help will arrive."

It took several tries, but Kimberly focused on the energy leaving her body and entering the crystal. Using everything she could, she stopped the flow of energy leaving her body. The wings around her body strengthened as well as something she assumed was Dulcea's protection spell.

"Good job, Princess," the voice said. "Stay strong."

Kimberly focused on the crystal. All she had to do was hold on long enough for help to arrive. It wouldn't be easy, because the pull was strong. All she wanted to do was wake up and face Zedd and his host of minions.

XXXX

"It's done," Dulcea said as she opened her eyes. "The Crane found her."

"We just have to hope that she can hold it long enough," Zordon said.

"I don't think she will have that long," Dulcea said as she walked past Zordon. "I do believe that my grandson is finally here."

"With company," Zordon noted.

"Everything happens for a reason. Those people are needed here for some reason," Dulcea said.

"I taught you well," Zordon remarked.

"Yes, you did," Dulcea said as she walked away to greet everyone. Time was short if they wanted to save Kimberly before the protection spell broke.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter will be out soon.


	8. Pulse

A/N: Surprise! Since everyone has been super patient, I decided to upload this chapter early. The last chapter might've been a beast to write, but this one was easy. I knew how I wanted this chapter to end for what seems like forever. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"It's about time you got here," Dulcea stated as Tommy and the others walked into Phadoes.

"Wow, this place is something else," Trini whispered as she looked around at the giant trees with moss hanging from the branches.

Those branches arched over water that had mist covering it. In fact, it seemed like mist hung in the air around the trees and water. She looked down and saw little red plants that seemed to be growing arms. In fact, there were many plants that were more colorful than she'd ever seen. She'd never seen a place like Phadoes. How did this land exist and still be hidden? She heard different animals including birds sing out through the land. Everything was green as far as she could see, except for the murky water a few feet away from them.

"Stay away from the water," Rocky called out. "It's deeper than it looks."

"By your tone, I guess there's a story," Zack said as he looked over the water's edge.

"He fell in," Aisha laughed. "While we were training, he wanted something to drink. His bright idea was to kneel down and get a drink from the creek. He judged the distance wrong and fell in."

"What he didn't realize that there were several unfriendly creatures in it," Billy stated. "We had to fish him out before there were dire results of his fall."

"Let's not relive that nightmare," Rocky muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Rocky's right, there are more serious problems at hand," Dulcea stated.

"Yeah, like rescuing Kimberly," Jason said.

"Princess Kimberly is the main concern. Zedd has her in his castle," Dulcea explained as she looked at the group.

"What do we need to do to get her back?" Jason asked as he stepped forward.

"You will do nothing," Zordon stated as he walked up behind Dulcea.

"Who are you?" Zack asked.

"I'm Zordon."

"The wizard in the legends?" Connor asked in awe.

"Yes," Zordon answered.

"If you're the wizard from the legends, why didn't you save the King and Queen?" Jason asked as he crossed his arms.

"I couldn't get to them in time," Zordon replied. "Zedd's castle has a block around it."

"So how are we getting Princess Kimberly back?" Trent asked. "If there is a block, then we can't get inside to save her."

"The Mystic Warrior is going after her," Dulcea replied, simply.

"So when are you leaving?" Jason asked. "Also I want to go with you."

"I'm not going," Dulcea said as she looked at the Palace Guard.

"You just said that the Mystic Warrior was going after Kimberly," Trini pointed out.

"Yes, he is," Dulcea said. "I'm not the Mystic Warrior."

"Oh great this just keeps getting better and better," Jason muttered as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Where can we find the Mystic Warrior?" Ethan asked as he walked up beside the others.

"He's here," Dulcea stated. "You don't have to go very far, either."

"So, point the way," Jason said. "I would like to get my Princess back before Zedd beaks that protection spell you placed on her."

"I'm the Mystic Warrior," Tommy stated as he stepped forward. "The title has been passed down through my family."

"What?" Adam asked in shock.

"You're the Mystic Warrior?" Jason asked.

"I am," Tommy confirmed.

"You let that dragon take Kimberly when you could've stopped it," Jason accused as he swung his fist. It connected with Tommy's chin and sent him backwards.

"Jason!" Trini yelled as she grabbed his hand.

"Stop!" Zack yelled as he stepped between Tommy and Jason.

"He has magic and he let Zedd get our Queen. You realize that he could've stopped it," Jason said as he jerked his arms out of Trini's grasp.

"Jason, this isn't like you," Trini said as she placed her hand at his side.

"Trini, step back. I don't want to hurt you," Jason demanded without looking down at her.

"You're not going to hurt Tommy," Rocky said as he stepped between Jason and Tommy next to Zack.

"You'll have to get through us," Adam said as he stood beside Rocky.

"Get out of my way," Jason stated. "You can't protect the man who let Kimberly be captured."

"Jason, he could've stopped it," Dulcea said calmly.

"Why not? If he's the Mystic Warrior, then he could've stopped the Black Dragon," Jason said as he glanced at Dulcea.

"He doesn't know magic yet," Dulcea answered. "He's not been granted his powers yet."

"Why?" Aisha asked.

"Because his father was the Mystic Warrior until recently," Zordon explained. "The powers have not been passed on as of yet."

"What happened to our father?" Kira asked as she helped Tommy up.

"He chose to align himself with Zedd," Dulcea said, sadly. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop him."

"I thought our father was dead," Kira said as she looked at her brother.

"He's as good as dead to me. You don't betray family," Tommy said as he looked down at his sister. He wished he could've shared this with her before now. He didn't to protect her.

"No, you don't," Tanya whispered as she moved to Adam's side.

"My dear, you carry the mark of a dragon," Dulcea said as she stepped forward and touched Tanya's shoulder. "Mesogogg will be looking for you."

"What?" Trent asked. "You're a dragon?"

"No, she's to be Mesogogg's mate," Dulcea said as she took Tanya's hands in hers. "His mark is strong on you."

"You're someone's mate?" Adam asked, looking at Tanya.

"Not by her choice," Zordon stated as he stepped closer. "The mark was meant to make her accept him and keep other magical beings away from her."

Trini stepped away from Jason and moved next to Tanya as Aisha did the same thing.

"How can we remove the mark?" Aisha asked as she wrapped her arm around Tanya.

"I'm not sure it can be removed," Dulcea said as she dropped Tanya's hands. "I will need some time."

"While you're trying to figure that out, me and the Mystic Warrior can rescue Kimberly," Jason stated.

"You cannot go," Dulcea stated. "It is not your destiny to save her."

"I'm going," Jason said.

"I'm afraid you're not. We cannot stage a full-scale attack against Zedd in his castle. We would lose and you would never see Kimberly again. Tommy has to go alone," Dulcea stated. "I know it will be hard for you, but you have to think of Kimberly."

"I am thinking of Kimberly," Jason muttered.

"Jason, we can't risk Kimberly's life," Trini said as she looked at him. "I know it will be hard, but let Tommy go after her."

"How is Tommy going to get to Kimberly?" Rocky asked. "He can't just ride his horse up to the gate."

"He can't use magic either," Dulcea said. "Zedd would know he's coming before he arrived."

"Then how is he getting there?" Kira asked, worried for her brother.

"Dragon," Tommy said. "I can take a dragon."

"I thought dragons were bad," Connor said. "One took Kimberly remember."

"Not all dragons, especially if you saved them," Tommy said as he walked back to his horse.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"I have something that will call him," Tommy replied as he opened his saddlebags. "I'm not sure how close he is, but I need a plan before I summon him."

Everyone nodded as they unsaddled their horses. It might be a long wait and who knew how long Tommy would be gone.

Tommy took a breath before pulling out the dagger the dragon had given him long ago. It could be played like a flute when the dragon needed to be summoned. The fact that he had never used it made him a little nervous. He had saved the dragon, but he'd never expected to need help in return. If it was the only way to get to Kimberly, then he would ask for help.

XXXX

"The Princess needs to return to the castle," Earl Johnson said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"She is still dealing with the death of her parents," Earl Scott stated. "It's not even been a week."

"I don't care. She is the Heir to the Throne and by all rights, she is the Queen. Her time is up," Earl Evans said. "She needs to rule her people."

"Evans is correct. The Princess' time is up. She is to be back at the castle before sunset three days from now," Earl Meyers said. "It will give her a week. If she can't deal with her emotions in that week, then she cannot be our queen."

"You can't take her out of the line," Earl Scott stated as he looked around the table. "It is her throne."

"Not if we vote her out," Earl Kendall said as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. "She shouldn't have left if she wanted her throne. It shows her weakness."

"She is grieving. She also left me in charge to deal with the villages while she is gone. The Palace Guard is handling everything from rebuilding to stopping the Putty Patrol attacks. The Princess has earned her time of grief," Earl Scott stated as he stood up. "You cannot vote her out."

"But we can," Earl Johnson said. "We've been talking and we feel that Angel Grove needs a stronger ruler than the Princess. Angel Grove needs a man to take the throne."

"It has to be a unanimous vote," Earl Scott said. "I've been reading the same scrolls as you have. No ruler of Angel Grove has ever been voted out. It will not start with Princess Kimberly."

"Then you will have to be replaced," Earl Meyers said, quickly.

"Actually, you do not have the power to replace Earl Scott," Sky stated as he walked into the room. "In fact, the only way Earl Scott can be replaced if the heir removes him or the one who put him in charge returns."

"Or death," Earl Johnson said.

"You planning on murdering Earl Scott? I'm sure I can schedule a hanging around noon tomorrow," Sky said. "I'm warning you now if Earl Scott is dead before the Princess gets back, I'm coming for you."

"You would hang an innocent man?" Earl Johnson asked.

"You're not innocent, and heed my warning," Sky warned as he crossed his arms. "I will have the gallows ready and waiting."

"You know, I wasn't scared of your father, and I'm not scared of you," Earl Johnson stated as he stood up.

"You may not be scared of me, but you do fear what I can do," Sky said. "As Captain of the Palace Guard, I'm within my right to lock you away in the dungeon. A threat on an Earl's life is as bad as a threat on a royal's life."

"I'm an Earl as well," Earl Johnson said. "You can't touch me."

"You wanna bet?" Sky asked.

"I'm not staying here while you threaten me," Earl Johnson said before leaving the room.

"Anyone else want to make remarks about Earl Scott's death?" Sky asked as he looked at the remaining Earls.

The other Earls shook their heads before they walked out leaving Scott with Sky.

"Hanging?" Earl Scott asked. "I don't think Angel Grove has ever had a hanging."

"There's always a first time and the gallows are in place," Sky said. "I didn't like that they thought they could push Kimberly off her throne."

"I heard rumors that Zedd has her," Scott said. "Are they true?"

"Not sure, but Mike and Leo heard the same thing from the Putty Patrol," Sky replied.

"We need to find out before anyone else hears these rumors," Scott stated as Sky nodded.

"I'll see what I can find out," Sky said. "In the meantime, please watch your back. I don't trust Earl Johnson."

"I don't really trust any of them," Scott revealed. "Don't worry, I always watch my back."

"Okay, sir," Sky said with a nod. "I need to get to training."

Sky left the room. He didn't tell the Earl that extra protection would be assigned to him. The other Earls wanted something and killing Earl Scott would aid their plan. He planned to stop whatever they wanted.

XXXX

"She looks like she's gaining power," Thrax stated as he watched Kimberly's body spin.

"There's no way she's gaining power," Goldar stated as he leaned against the wall. "What are you doing in here?"

"Still don't trust me?" Thrax asked.

"Well you did betray your grandmother," Goldar stated.

"Betrayed her to join Zedd," Thrax reminded him. "Zedd is going to win this and I wanted to be on the winning team."

"Doesn't mean that you won't betray Zedd before this is over. Family ties are strong."

"Not strong enough for me," Thrax said, shaking his head. "Dulcea should've told me everything. Instead, she kept secrets."

"So even your grandmother didn't trust you," Goldar remarked as he straightened away from the wall. "I suggest you figure out why people don't trust you."

"I don't care," Thrax said. "And think what you want, but Princess Kimberly is not losing the protection spell. She is gaining power from that crystal somehow."

"Princess Kimberly doesn't have powers," Zedd said as he walked into the dungeon. "I need the location of Phadoes. As soon as the protection spell is broken, we're traveling there."

"I can't just give you the location. I have to take you there," Thrax said.

"That wasn't our deal," Zedd stated as he looked away from Kimberly to Thrax. "You were to give me the location."

"I'm taking you to the location. You can't enter Phadoes without me there," Thrax said. "Besides there isn't a location to give."

"What do you mean? It's a place so there is a location," Goldar said with his hands on his hips.

"The land is hidden," Thrax said as he shook his head. "Even if there was a location to give you, you still wouldn't find it."

"He's lying," Goldar said.

Zedd held up his hand. "If you're lying then you won't have to worry about Dulcea punishing you. It will be me."

"I'm not worried about my grandmother punishing me," Thrax said before walking out of the dungeon.

"Goldar, I want you to watch his every move. I don't trust him," Zedd stated as he looked back at his second in command. "He is not to be in this room without you in here with him."

"Yes, sir," Goldar said as he bowed low. "Do you think he'll try anything?"

"I don't know. He knows something that he's not telling me. I don't like it," Zedd said. "No one can interfere with this crystal or my plans for Kimberly. She will be by my side when I join the kingdoms."

"Yes sire," Goldar said. "I will keep an eye on him as well as anyone else wanting to stop your plans."

"Have you seen Scorpina?" Zedd asked as he twirled his staff.

"Not recently," Goldar said. "I know Mesogogg was looking for her earlier."

"Now what would he want with my second in command?"

"Not sure, but do you want me to find her?" Goldar asked.

"No, I'll find her. I want to make sure that she doesn't find out about her family. She can't know about my part in their deaths," Zedd said. "Just watch Thrax, he's the one I don't trust."

"I don't trust Scorpina," Goldar muttered. "I'll make sure she never finds out about her family."

"Good, I don't need her learning magic. If she learns her past, she would become more powerful than even me," Zedd explained.

"How? You have yours and Rita's powers."

"How powers are older and of light. Her family was taught by Zordon," Zedd said.

"The old wizard? Isn't he dead?" Goldar asked looking back at Kimberly's body.

"No, he is immortal," Zedd replied. "I'm not worried about him. No one has seen him in years. I think he's in another land helping them."

Goldar nodded as he looked back at his king.

"Kimberly is the key to everything. I need that protection spell broken before we can do anything."

"Is there anything we can do to speed it up?" Goldar asked.

"No, if we do anything, it could destroy the crystal," Zedd said. "No one touches it."

"I will guard it," Goldar stated.

"See that you do," Zedd said before exiting the dungeon.

Goldar watched his King leave before turning back to Kimberly. He leaned against the wall and watching as the crystal pulsed above Kimberly's head. He wondered if Thrax could be right. Is Kimberly gaining power from the crystal?

XXXX

Everyone sat on the logs in a circle. No one spoke as they thought of a plan to save Kimberly.

Tommy stood up and started to pace. He knew time was running out. It was time to just leap.

"I'll summon the dragon to take me to Zedd's castle. Once I'm there, I'll head to the dungeon. I'm sure that's where Zedd is keeping her," Tommy stated, breaking the silence.

"And you don't think Zedd will stop you before you get there?" Jason asked. "It would be the same if we all stormed in."

"Jason's right," Adam said. "If Tommy storms through the castle, we might as well join him. It would give him time to get to Kimberly."

"Tommy is the only one that can do it," Dulcea said. "He can use Dragon's Breath to cloak him."

"As in he will be invisible?" Rocky asked.

"Dragon's breath will cloak Tommy and make him invisible to everyone but to another dragon," Billy stated.

"You're correct, Billy," Zordon said.

"How can Tommy use this Dragon's breath?" Aisha asked as she looked at Tommy. "And where will he get it?"

"He already has it," Dulcea stated. "When you save that dragon, he gifted you with two gifts."

"I have the dagger, but that's all," Tommy said as he held up the jeweled dagger. He didn't know anything about this Dragon's Breath.

"When he breathed on you, he gave you the gift," Dulcea stated as she stood up. "The dragon will take you to the castle and once you're there, think of Kimberly. The Dragon's Breath will lead you directly to her. I don't know what you will encounter but you need to be prepared for anything."

"I'm prepared," Tommy stated as he touched the hilt of his sword.

"Wait, you said that no one will see him except another dragon, right?" Jason asked.

"Correct," Billy replied as he looked at Jason.

"Mesogogg is the Black Dragon and under Zedd's control," Jason said. "He will be in the castle."

"If I know Zedd well, Mesogogg will not be anywhere near Kimberly," Zordon said. "He will only allow Goldar near the crystal."  
"What makes you say that?" Trini asked as she shifted next to Jason.

"Zedd doesn't trust anyone but Goldar," Zordon said.

"What about Scorpina?" Aisha asked. "She's Zedd's second in command."

"Zedd is scared of Scorpina finding out what happened to her family," Dulcea said.

"What happened to her family?" Ethan asked from his place between Kira and Trent.

Duclea sighed as she turned to face the others. "I'll tell you after Tommy leaves. It is a long story."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Tommy asked.

"Go with ease and may the power protect you," Dulcea stated.

Tommy nodded as he raised the dagger to his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he blew into it. The tune was something he remembered from his younger days. He lowered the dagger and looked up.

A roar alerted him to the dragon flying towards him.

Everyone looked up at the circling dragon.

"It's green," Tanya whispered.

"He is not from this land," Zordon remarked. "How exactly did you save this dragon?"

"He was caught in a trap as a baby. I got him out and took care of his wound," Tommy answered. "Apparently one of his wings was hit with an arrow which caused him to fall."

"Wonder what he was doing here?" Zordon commented. "They normally don't leave their land."

The dragon landed in the clearing next to Tommy.

"Sir Thomas of Reefside," the dragon said gently.

"I need you to take me to Zedd's castle," Tommy said. "Can you take me there?"

"That is Mesogogg's domain," the dragon said.

"I know, but he has Princess Kimberly of Angel Grove," Tommy explained. "He is trying to break a protection spell on her."

"He has Princess Kimberly?" the dragon asked.

"Yes, can you help me save her?" Tommy asked.

"Like you, I owe my life to Princess Kimberly. We will save her," the dragon stated. "Climb on, and hold on Sir Thomas."

"Take care, Tommy," Kira said.

"Save Kimberly," Jason said.

"I will," Tommy said as he climbed onto the dragon's back.

He saw reins appear and grabbed them as the dragon lifted off the ground. Leaning closer to the dragon's neck, he braced himself for the flight. It shouldn't take too long on the back of a dragon.

XXXX

"Since we're waiting for Tommy's return with Kimberly, why is Zedd worried about Scorpina finding out about her family?" Jason asked.

"Scorpina's family was trained by me," Zordon stated. "Before I trained Dulcea, I trained their family. They were near the border and knew magic. All the females in the family are born with magic. Before Zedd became King, he sought out her family. Scorpina was barely two at the time."

"Why did Zedd seek her family?" Connor asked.

"He was after their power. They denied him Scorpina's hand since she was still a child," Dulcea answered. "He, of course, didn't like it. Attacking in the middle of the night, he killed everyone, except for Scorpina."

"Why didn't he kill her?" Kira asked.

"She wasn't in the village. Her family knew that Zedd would try to take Scorpina. They were right only he didn't find her, which made him angry," Zordon said. "They gave Scorpina to me to protect. They thought their powers would help them defeat Zedd."  
"Why didn't they?" Adam asked.

"Zedd had powers himself and with the help of Mesogogg, they destroyed the village. What Zedd didn't know was that Scorpina's family transferred their powers to the family's shrine. It is hidden deep in the woods near the village," Zordon said as he moved around the circle.

"Could Scorpina get her powers back?" Billy asked as he shifted next to Aisha.

"Yes, and I'm sure she has them back," Dulcea stated. "I sensed light power from the Lunar Kingdom."

"How could Zedd not know?" Jason asked.

"Scorpina can cloak her powers. It was something her family could do. It's a part of the powers. Zedd won't sense her increased powers," Zordon replied.

"Why would she be around the man who destroyed her family?" Trini asked. "I wouldn't be able to be around him without killing him myself."

"I think she's bidding her time," Tanya stated. "It's what I would do."

"Me too," Aisha said. "Scorpina is sneaky and if she has powers she can hide, then she can attack when the opportunity arises."

"Exactly," Trini said. "So, Zedd is scared of her."

"Yes, because her powers are more powerful than his even though he took on Rita's powers," Zordon said as he looked at everyone.

"Can Tommy save Kimberly?" Connor asked.

"Yes, he can," Dulcea replied. "While we wait, let's try to remove the mark on Tanya."

"What do you need?" Adam asked as he stood up.

"Not sure, I'll need to consult my books. This mark will be difficult to remove," Dulcea said as she walked away from the group.

"Since we're waiting, I say we find something to eat," Rocky stated as he stood up. "I'm not going hungry while we wait for Tommy to bring Kimberly back."

"Stay away from the water," Aisha said as she stood up next to him. "I'm not fishing you out if you fall in again."

"Now that's mean. You're my wife," Rocky said as he looked down at Aisha.

"Yeah, but you know not to go near the water," Aisha stated. "Someone else can fetch the water."

"I will," Trini said. "I can keep my balance."

"I'll help," Jason said as he stood up. "I fish you out if need be."

"Well at least someone's willing to fish another person out," Rocky commented with a smirk.

"Uh huh," Aisha said as she walked away.

"Hold on, Aisha, I'll go with you," Kira said as she jumped up.

"We're coming too," Trent said as he and Ethan jumped up.

"I guess I'll come too," Zack said. "I'm hungry."

"See, I'm not the only one hungry," Rocky pointed out. "Everyone is."

"We're going to feed you, don't worry," Adam laughed.

Zordon watched and smiled. Although, they were from different locations all of them came together. They would need that togetherness to defeat Zedd.

XXXX

Mike and Leo rode into the village with the supplies that Kendrix and Maya needed to rebuild. After dropping off the supplies, they would visit the other villages and find out what they needed. If they were traveling around, it would let the Putty Patrol know Palace Guards were keeping watch.

"What do you think about Sky not trusting the Earls?" Leo asked.

"I'm inclined to agree with him. They've been secretive since the deaths of the King and Queen. I'm not sure what they have planned, but it will not be good for Kimberly," Mike replied as he shifted in his saddle.

"Do you think they will try and kill Kimberly for the throne?" Leo asked as he shifted in his saddle.

"I don't know, but it worries me that they might," Mike replied. "I assume they wouldn't, but power makes people crazy. Look at Zedd."

"True."

"Don't worry, Sky and Earl Scott will make sure that Kimberly has a throne to come back too," Mike said.

"I hope so because she will be a great Queen," Leo said.

"How do you know?" Mike asked his younger brother.

"Because she cares about the people," Leo replied. "She was born to be Queen."

"Yes, she was," Mike agreed.

XXXX

Dulcea read over the text concerning branding. There were several ways to remove a mate branding, but most of them was the brand being removed by the one who placed it on the other person. She wasn't sure why the text even listed those, because if the one who marked the other wanted the brand off, they would know how to do it.

Shaking her head, she read further down the scroll. There had to be some way to remove Tanya's brand. She couldn't let that sweet girl become Mesogogg's mate. The pain in the girl's eyes tugged at her heart.

Phadoes was full of plants that could heal anything. They should be able to take away a brand. Reading the rest of the scroll, she finally found what she needed. All the ingredients she needed where in Phadoes. Some were further away, but she had them all. It would take some time, but she could remove Mesogogg's brand on Tanya.

Tanya's heart and mind would take longer, but Dulcea knew the girl would heal with time and patience. The frog would have to be very patient. He was and he was up to the task of healing Tanya.

XXXX

Tommy took a breath before jumping from the dragon's back. He landed softly on his feet. Closing his eyes, he focused on Kimberly as Dulcea instructed him to do. He could feel her presence below him. Opening his eyes, he followed the path that would lead him to Kimberly.

He eased around each corner and checked to make sure no one was there. He knew the deeper he went into Zedd's castle, the closer he came to being discovered. The pull of Kimberly was stronger now. He knew he was closer.

Drawing his sword, he eased around another corner. He eased down the stairs and paused at the door. Kimberly had to be on the other side. He could almost feel her breathing. Reaching out he grabbed the latch and eased the door open.

"What are you doing?"

Tommy spun around and saw a man standing at the top of the stairs.

"How have you gotten this far?" the man asked. "Wait, I know you."

"No, you don't," Tommy stated as he gripped his sword.

"Yes, I do. You were with the Princess when I captured her," the man stated.

Tommy sighed. Mesogogg.

"Who are you talking to?" Goldar said coming out of the room.

"Don't you see him?" Mesogogg asked, pointing at Tommy.

"Are you seeing things? There's no one here but you and me," Goldar said.

Tommy smiled as he eased around Goldar.

"He's cloaked by something," Mesogogg yelled as he charged down the stairs.

Tommy moved out of the way, as Mesogogg plowed into Goldar.

"You idiot!" Goldar yelled as he fell back. "What are you doing?"

"You have an intruder," Mesogogg stated as he jumped up and rushed after Tommy.

"Get out of there," Goldar yelled as he rushed after Mesogogg.

Tommy stopped when he saw Kimberly's body spinning. The crystal above her head pulsed pink.

"Get out of here," Mesogogg stated as he pulled out his sword and swung it at Tommy.

"Who are you talking to?" Goldar asked.

"He's talking to me," Tommy stated as he swung his sword at Mesogogg.

The blow threw the dragon off and Mesogogg went down. With Tommy's move, the Dragon's Breath disappeared.

"Who are you?" Goldar yelled as he drew his sword.

"The one Mesogogg was trying to tell you about," Tommy answered as he swung his sword in his hand.

"Can you see him now?" Mesogogg asked as he struggled to get up.

"Who is he?" Goldar asked.

"He was with the Princess when I captured her," Mesogogg said as he finally stood up. "I'm sure he's part of her Palace Guard."

"I'm not," Tommy said.

"It doesn't matter because you're not leaving here alive," Goldar stated as he charged towards Tommy.

A pulse wave hit all three of them and sent them to the ground.

Tommy jumped up and looked at Kimberly. She was standing in front of him in dark pink robes instead of the gown she had been wearing.

"What?" Goldar asked as he stood up.

"I'm done playing," Kimberly said as she held her hand up and sent Goldar and Mesogogg to the floor again.

"Come on," Tommy said as he grabbed Kimberly's hand.

They raced up the steps and back the way Tommy had come. Guards were shouting as they raced through the corridors and hallways.

"Do you know where we're going?" Kimberly yelled as she raced beside Tommy.

"To the top, I have a friend waiting for us," Tommy replied as he pulled her through the last door.

The Green Dragon swooped down towards them.

"Saba?" Kimberly asked as she looked at the Green Dragon floating next to them.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon. Also if you want updates, check out my facebook page, Falcon4Crane.


	9. Saba

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I had some fun with the characters to showcase them in this story. Thank you once again for supporting me in my stories. This chapter is for you.

XXXX

"Sky, what's wrong? You look like you want to kill someone," Andros said as he stood next to his captain.

"One of the Earls mentioned killing Earl Scott," Sky replied.

"What? And they're not in chains being questioned?" Andros asked. "Sky, I know you're not going to let the man live. With the Princess gone, Earl Scott is the ruling monarch. You can't let them live."

"At the moment, yes," Sky replied as he looked at Andros. "I did threaten them myself. If anything happens, he'll hang from the gallows."

"And if Earl Scott dies in the process?" Andros asked.

"He's not going to die," Sky stated. "I have increased protection around him as well as placed a few people around the other Earls to listen in on their conversations."

"You enlisted our wives, didn't you?" Andros asked with a smirk.

"Our wives can find out secrets quicker than anyone I know," Sky explained as he crossed his arms across his chest. "They are only speaking with the servants. They are not to engage the Earls in case one of the men decides to use our wives against us."

"I'll like to see them go after Syd," Andros remarked. "Your wife is scary."

"Yeah and I taught her how to fight. If one of the Earls tries something, they will be in for a surprise," Sky stated. "Kimberly needs to get back on her throne. I'm tired of dealing with these Earls. My duty is to the crown not old men who want what's not theirs."

"Have you heard anything else? Does Zedd have her?"

"I haven't heard anything," Sky replied. "If Zedd has her, he hasn't come forward to brag about capturing the heir to the throne."

"He has something else planned for her," Andros said.

"Maybe, or the Putty Patrol lied and he doesn't have her," Sky commented. "I don't trust the Putty Patrol. They could be trying to create chaos in the outlining villages."

"I don't think they're that smart," Andros remarked. "Think about, they run from any fight unless Goldar or Scorpina are with them. They don't have the staying power to continue a fight."

"I don't know," Sky muttered as he shook his head. "I trust Jason, Trini, and Connor to bring Kimberly back safely. They are part of my guard and it's their job."

"Honestly, Kimberly can bring herself back safely. You and Jason did teach her how to fight," Andros stated. "Kimberly is not going down without a fight."

"Trini taught her too," Sky said with a smile. "I'm not sure Zedd knows what he's getting into with Kimberly."

"The problem is that Zedd has magic," Andros reminded him.

"And Kimberly doesn't," Sky said with a nod. "I know, and it worries me more than Zedd actually having Kimberly."

"Me too," Andros said. "Have you heard from Mike and Leo?"

"They haven't come back. They left before daybreak this morning to take supplies to the villages. I don't expect them back until later," Sky stated. "I'm sending them back out tomorrow with more supplies. I don't want the villagers to want for anything."

"Kimberly has rubbed off on you," Andros commented.

"What makes you say that?" Sky asked as he lowered his arms.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but even as great of a man as your father was, he never sent supplies to the villages. Kimberly's parents didn't until she asked them too. I know she petitioned for more support to the villages," Andros said. "I remember the Earls when her parents granted more support."

"Yeah, they weren't happy," Sky said as he shifted his feet. "My father was bound by the constraints of the Earls and the King and Queen. Before my father stepped down, he made sure that the next Captain wouldn't be bound by the Earls and less by the Crown."

"What? Is this why the Earl's sons all petitioned to be Captain?" Andros asked.

"Yes," Sky answered. "Being Captain carries the power it never had, the King and Queen felt that it was time for the Captain of the Palace Guard to have the power it should've had all this time."

"So what does that mean? What kind of power do you have?" Andros asked.

"I don't have to listen to what the Earls say," Sky said with a smile. "Kimberly is still the ruler, but we discuss the Palace Guard and anything else the Kingdom may need. I am only bound to the crown."

"You are like an advisor," Andros remarked. "Why didn't I know about this increase in power?"

"You were focused on your upcoming wedding," Sky replied. "The King and Queen tried to keep it down as much as they could. They knew that others would take advantage of the power."

"Yes, they would," Andros agreed. "If I hear anything more about the Earls, I'll let you know. Those men like to talk."

"Yes, they do which makes me nervous. If they get the people's ear, I'm not sure what will happen," Sky said as he turned to look at his men still training. "The people haven't seen Kimberly take her throne. They haven't seen her since her parents' deaths. It leads to confusion and who they can look to, to lead the kingdom. The Earls are all everyone is seeing. They may think the Earls can rule Angel Grove better than Kimberly."

"It won't happen," Andros said. "The people love Kimberly. They won't take her throne away from her."

"I hope you're right. I better get back to training. Don't forget about this afternoon's session," Sky said.

"I won't even though I'm not sure why you split the trained and untrained soldiers. We normally practice together," Andros stated.

"I know, but some of them needed more one-on-one time. I don't know what Zedd's planning, but the men will be ready for war," Sky stated before walking away from Andros.

XXXX

Dulcea knelt down and gathered several of the red plants that decorated Phadoes. This plant only grew here, which made her thankful. It was the main ingredient she needed to remove Mesogogg's mark from Tanya.

"Do you need help?" Adam asked as he knelt down next to Dulcea.

"I'm just gathering what I need," she replied.

"Can you remove the mark?" he asked as he helped her gather the plants.

"I'm not sure," she answered before sighing. "Normally, if magic is placed on someone, you don't touch it. It's a code."

"Then why are you trying?"

"Because she didn't choose this," she replied. "Her mark is old."

"How old?" he asked as he looked at Dulcea.

"She was a child when Mesogogg placed it on her," she replied. "There's something else you should know."

"What?"

"He's removed her scent," she stated.

"What does that mean?"

"Mesogogg was preparing her to become his mate. I would say if she hadn't ran away, she would already be his mate," she said. "He is not going to let her go without a fight."

He nodded as he placed the plants into her basket. "Is there anything we can do to help her?"

"Keep her out of his sight. If I can remove his mark, it will take some time for his brand to disappear from her," she stated. "I know this isn't easy, but I think it would be best if Tanya stayed here during this process."

"You want her to stay in Phadoes?"

"Yes, I can protect her here," she said as she stood up.

"I can protect her," he stated as he stood up.

"Adam, you can't face a dragon, especially not Mesogogg. He has powers."

"You just sent Tommy to rescue Kimberly where he will encounter Mesogogg. Tommy doesn't have powers, how do you expect him to win?" he asked.

"I hope he doesn't have to fight Mesogogg. He is to only rescue Kimberly and get out," she said. "Adam, I'm not saying she has to live here forever."  
"I know, but he needs to pay for what he's done to her," he said.

"Tread carefully," she said. "You will need your strength for other battles. Mesogogg will take more than just you."

He shook his head before walking away from her. She knew this wouldn't be easy but everything would be revealed in time.

"Maybe, it's time for the Spirit Animals," Zordon said as he walked up beside her.

"I wish, but they are silent," she said as she picked up her basket. "There may never be a time for them."

"They could be waiting for Tommy and Kimberly to join the others," he stated. "Don't count them out."

"I'm not," she said with a sigh. "I just want to protect them. I don't want them to fight this war."

"It's not your choice, Dulcea. I trained you to know when the time would come to let them fight this war," he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know you want to be out there fighting, but you know you can't leave this land."

"I know, I would age beyond my years," she whispered. "It's not fair. They're just kids."

"No, they're adults, young, but still adults. They can win this war, but you need to prepare them," he stated. "It would cause them harm if they go in unarmed."

She nodded. "I know."

"Let's get back and remove the mark, then it's time to train," he said.

They walked back to her hut where she had everything set up. Once she mixed the ingredients, she looked out. Everyone was gathered around a fire while Aisha and Trini cooked something over the open fire.

"They're ready," Zordon said breaking the silence.

"Yes, they are," she agreed.

Now if only the Spirit Animals would start speaking. They would need their aid in defeating Zedd and his minions.

XXXX

"Saba?" Tommy asked as he helped Kimberly onto the dragon's back. He might've been a little rough, but they were in a hurry to leave Zedd's domain.

How did Kimberly know the dragon's name when he didn't? He didn't have time to ask right now, but he would later.

"Yes, my Princess," the dragon said, turning his head to Kimberly. "Maybe is now is not the time to discuss this."

"Of course," Kimberly said as she grabbed the reins.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly's waist as the dragon lifted off the wall and flew away. Looking back, Zedd's guards were firing arrows at them. The dragon kept the far enough away from the arrows as he turned away from the castle. It looked like Goldar was rushing up behind the Putty Patrol with his sword raised high. Zedd would soon know that Kimberly was no longer in the castle.

"How did you break away from the crystal?" Tommy asked as he leaned close to Kimberly.

He still couldn't believe that she was sitting in front of him. He thought he would have to carry her out of the castle. The fact that she basically rescued herself stunned him.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I felt energy pouring into me. I was focused on the crystal and then somehow I was standing beside you."

"Why were you focused on the crystal?"

"A voice in my mind told me to focus on it. I had to gather all my strength to protect myself before using my focus on the crystal. It was weird and all I could see was a pink haze," she said. "I also heard wings flapping as they covered my body."

"A voice told you?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, it was crazy. There was another voice speaking in anger. It was like it was coming from the crystal itself," she whispered. "The voice wanted something more than focusing on the crystal."

"What did the other voice want?"

"Me to destroy Zedd," she replied as she adjusted against him.

"Kimberly, I don't think destroying Zedd will help with the deaths of your parents," he said. "I know he's evil, but destroying another royal will cause a war. Is Angel Grove ready for war?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure why the voice wanted me to destroy Zedd. It was almost as if the voice was trying to convince me that it was the right thing to do," she stated. "I get the feeling that the angry voice has something against Zedd."

"Okay, maybe we need to talk to Dulcea about it. She might know about this other voice that spoke to you," he said. "What about knowing Saba, is that what you called him?"

"Yes, I named him Saba," she replied as she patted the dragon's neck. "I was riding one day and found someone trying to kill this egg. I rushed in and saved him. Two days later, Saba hatched. He was so little and I was shocked he was a dragon. I never expected the green egg to hatch a green dragon," she explained. "I kept him with me for months until he was strong enough to defend himself. I cried when I released him, but I knew that I couldn't keep him, especially since people are scared of dragons. I didn't want to him harmed because of me."

"You saved him as well?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, how do you know Saba?" she asked as she leaned back against him.

"I saved him," he answered. "I was hunting one day and saw him caught in a trap. It took a while, but I freed him and nursed him back to health. He wasn't with me that long though, and I never got his name."

"You never revealed your name to someone who saved you?" she asked Saba.

"I'm sorry my Princess, I did not. After you released me, I was not used to watching out for traps. I do thank you both for saving me while I was young," Saba said as he flew through the air. "I pledged my loyalty to you both."

"You've repaid us today," she said.

"Yes, you have," Tommy stated.

"I will never be able to repay either of you," Saba stated. "Zedd will not be happy to lose you, my Princess. You were the key to his plans. I fear he will not be long in his revenge."

"I know, he's ready for war," Kimberly said with a sigh. "I'm not sure how I was key to anything. I'm just a princess from a neighboring country."

"You are the reigning Queen in all but the ceremony. Zedd is no fool. He can combine the countries by forcing you to marry him," Tommy stated.

"He's crazy if he thinks I will marry him," she stated. "He won't capture me again."

"I will be at your side," Saba pledged. "No fear, my Princess, you will be well guarded."

"Not only by a dragon, but all of your friends," Tommy remarked. "You have a group waiting on you to come back."

"What?" she asked.

"Before entering Phadoes, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Tanya, Connor, Trent, Ethan, and my sister Kira showed up. There are more people in Phadoes than I think there's ever been," he said with a laugh.

"Who are Tanya, Trent, and Ethan? I don't know them. Well, I don't know who your sister is either," she said glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Trent and Ethan are friends with my sister and should've stayed at home with Kira. Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Billy came across Tanya in the woods," he explained. "She was supposed to belong to Mesogogg."

"They stole a dragon's mate?" she asked in shock. "Mesogogg will not be happy."

"From what I gathered, she wasn't a willing mate for Mesogogg," he commented. "And I don't think Adam will let her out of his sight."

"If this woman was to be a dragon's mate, then she is marked," Saba said. "The mark will reveal itself to people with magic. It will be hard to hide her."

"She is marked," Tommy stated. "Dulcea was trying to find a way to remove it before I left."

"I'm afraid, she won't be able to remove it without help," Saba stated. "It is risky to remove a mark."

"Dulcea knows what she's doing," Tommy said. "Tanya hasn't lived her life except in fear."

"Be careful," Saba warned. "A dragon's mate is something that no one is to disturb. It matters not that she was taken as a child."

"That's sad," Kimberly whispered. "Uh, how much further to Phadoes?"

"Only a little farther, my Princess," Saba replied.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" Tommy asked as he pulled her closer.

"I don't feel right, something is wrong," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"You're burning up," Tommy stated as he pressed his hand to her forehead. "Saba, we need to be in Phadoes now." Dropping his hand, Tommy shifted Kimberly in his arms.

"Hold on," Saba ordered as he pinned his wings back and dove.

Tommy tightened his arms around Kimberly as Saba soared faster through the air. Kimberly started shaking as Tommy pulled her even closer. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew that they had to get to Dulcea and Zordon now.

"Kimberly," Tommy whispered as he watched her shake harder in his arms. "Hang on, Kimberly. We're almost in Phadoes."

"I'm so cold," Kimberly whispered.

Seconds later, Saba landed. Tommy gathered Kimberly close as he swung his leg over.

"You're back," Trini said as she rushed towards them. "Jason!"

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Aisha asked as she stood next to Trini.

"Kimberly?" Jason asked as he rushed towards them. "What's wrong?"

"Jason, I…," Kimberly said before collapsing into Tommy's waiting arms.

XXXX

"What do you mean, the Princess is gone?" Zedd yelled as he jumped up from his throne. "I left you in charge of guarding her."

"Some man appeared in the room and rushed her out of the castle and onto a dragon," Goldar explained. "I never saw him until Mesogogg crashed into me."

"What?" Zedd asked as he turned to face Mesogogg.

"Sire, I saw the man before Goldar did and I tried to stop him," Mesogogg stated as he stepped forward.

"How did he see the man before you?" Zedd asked as he turned back to Goldar. "Were you sleeping on the task I assigned you?"

"The man was cloaked by Dragon's Breath," Mesogogg said, stepping forward.

"I don't care, if he was invisible," Zedd yelled as he raised his hands in the air. "The Princess was not to be taken."

"The man was here before we knew he was even in the castle," Goldar stated. "I tried to stop him."

"Apparently it wasn't good enough since Kimberly is gone," Zedd stated as he held his hand out towards his commander.

Goldar slowly lifted off the ground and started choking.

"What's going?" Thrax asked as he and Scorpina walked into the throne room.

"These idiots allowed the Princess to be taken," Zedd stated as he dropped Goldar on the ground.

Goldar rolled to his side and coughed. It was a struggle to catch his breath.

"The Princess is gone?" Thrax asked in shock. "Who took her?"

"They don't know," Zedd growled as he pointed to Goldar and Mesogogg. "Some man who was hidden by Dragon's Breath managed to sneak into my castle and rescue Kimberly. A man, who apparently didn't need to use his sword on one of my commanders."

"Dragon's Breath, that's a rare form of magic," Thrax stated. "Dulcea can't protect anyone with it."

"I assume it comes from a dragon," Goldar gasped as he stood up.

"It does," Thrax stated as he looked at Mesogogg. "You're the only dragon in the area."

"I am, but I didn't cloak a human to steal the Princess. In fact, I've never bestowed Dragon's Breath on anyone," Mesogogg protested as he stepped forward. "Why would I try to stop him if I cloaked him?"

"To cast doubt," Scorpina suggested with a shrug.

"Watch it," Mesogogg warned. "You're just a woman and no match for me."

"Really?" Scorpina asked as she leaned against the wall. "I didn't let the Princess escape."

"How did this man get the sleeping Princess out of the castle?" Zedd demanded. "She was under the control of the crystal. He couldn't get her away while she was attached to the crystal. Did this man destroy the crystal?"

"No, the Princess destroyed the crystal," Goldar replied.

"The Princess doesn't have powers," Zedd said as he turned away from his minions. He stalked towards to the balcony to look out over his courtyard.

"I told you she was gaining power," Thrax muttered as he looked at Goldar.

"There is no way the Princess could've gained powers without help," Scorpina remarked. "Someone must've helped her."

"Shut up, woman!" Thrax yelled as he shook his fist at her. "I didn't help her. Why would I?"

"Stop!" Zedd said holding up his hand as he turned to face his minions. "Goldar, did you say that Kimberly destroyed the crystal, herself?"

"Yes, sir," Goldar answered. "One minute she was lying down and the next she was standing up. She even blasted me and Mesogogg back with some kind of power."

"I know what powers she has," Zedd said as he sat down on his throne. "Prepare my army, we will ride and attack Angel Grove."

"You're not worried about the Princess?" Mesogogg asked.

"No, she will destroy herself with those powers," Zedd laughed. "Angel Grove will no longer exist."

"What about the Palace Guard? Sky will be expecting an attack," Goldar said. "His men are well trained."

"They don't stand a chance against me," Zedd stated. "I have men on the inside that will make sure that Sky is not ready. They've been working since before the Princess left the safety of her kingdom."

"You have men in Angel Grove?" Scorpina asked. This was news to her since she thought she knew everything that Zedd did.

"I do, they have been in place for quite some time," Zedd replied. "They've been gathering information for me. In fact, they were supposed to prevent Sky from becoming Captain."

"They must not be very good then," Thrax remarked as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
"They underestimated Sky's ability to become Captain," Zedd muttered. "The one who let it happen was dealt with accordingly."

"So about this power that Kimberly has," Goldar mentioned. "Is there any way we can pull her to our side?"

"No, and with the unstable power she has, it would be better to let her destroy herself," Zedd stated. "Don't worry, I don't need Kimberly now."

"What about the man who escaped with the Princess?" Mesogogg asked. "We still need to deal with him."

"You just want to know about the other dragon," Scorpina stated as she moved away from the wall. "Do you know what color the dragon was?"

"Green," Goldar stated. "The dragon that saved Kimberly and the other man was green."

"All the green dragons were destroyed," Mesogogg stated.

"How do you know? They live in a different land," Thrax commented. He knew of the Green Dragons from his time training under Dulcea. He never learned their fate or their history. He just knew they existed.

"I destroyed them many years ago," Mesogogg stated. "They tried to take over my kingdom by stealing my mate when she was but a child."

"You have a mate?" Goldar asked. "I thought you were unmated."

"I am, she got away before I was summoned here," Mesogogg explained. "But don't worry, I will get her back."

"Do you know where she's at?" Thrax asked. "Humans have a way of disappearing."

"I'll find her," Mesogogg stated before exiting the room.

"Thrax, once we conquer Angel Grove, you will take us to Phadoes. Once I present the Zeo Crystal to Dulcea, she will make me the Mystic Warrior. I will become an immortal like her and Zordon," Zedd stated with a smile. "I will be King forever over all the lands."

"You know where the Zeo Crystal is?" Thrax asked. "The crystal has been hidden for hundreds of years."

"It's hidden in Angel Grove," Zedd stated. "Only the heir to the throne knows the location of the Zeo Crystal."

"Then how can we find it?" Goldar asked.

"By destroying all of Angel Grove," Zedd said. "I will use the old scrolls to find it."

Scorpina slipped out of the room before she tipped her hand. Zedd planned to become the Mystic Warrior with the help of the Zeo Crystal. She could not let him become immortal. She would need to make a trip to the family plot. There had to be something there to give her a clue on the whereabouts of the Zeo Crystal.

XXXX

"Looks like they're gearing for war," Z said as she leaned further over the branch.

"Be careful, we don't need Zedd to know we're here," Jack commented. "I'd prefer not to fight the Putty Patrol today."

"We need to let the Palace Guard in Angel Grove know," Z stated.

"Why do you think Zedd will attack Angel Grove?" Jack asked. "All you see is the Putty Patrol grabbing their weapons."

"You know the Putty Patrol have been attacking the outlining villages of Angel Grove. It makes sense that they are planning an attack on the castle," Z commented as she eased back. "I bet they are attacking in the next few days."

"If that's true, then we need to go," Jack said as he eased down the tree. "The Captain of the Palace Guard will need time to prepare his men."

"Let's go," Z said as she climbed down the tree and stood next to him.

They climbed on their horses and turns towards the castle.

XXXX

"What's going?" Jason demanded.

Tommy eased down from Saba before adjusting Kimberly in his arms. He turned to find Dulcea and rushed to her side.

"She's burning up and she said that something was wrong," Tommy stated as he looked at his great grandmother.

"Set her down, let me see what's going," Dulcea instructed him.

Tommy nodded as he laid Kimberly on the ground at Dulcea's feet.

Everyone gathered around as Dulcea knelt down to find out what had caused Kimberly to faint. They watched as Dulcea touched Kimberly's head before pulling her hand back fast.

"How did you break the crystal?" Dulcea asked, looking up at Tommy.

"I didn't," Tommy replied. "She broke it herself. She even hit Goldar and Mesogogg with a pulse blast."

"No," Dulcea whispered as she closed her eyes and placed her hand on Kimberly's head once again.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he knelt down next to Dulcea. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Jason, give her a minute," Trini stated. "Let her find out what's wrong with Kimberly."

"I know what's wrong with her," Zordon stated as he walked over to them. "Dulcea knows it as well. She has to accept it."

"Zordon, this can't be right," Dulcea stated as she opened her eyes and stood up. "You know that this can't be possible."

"It is," Zordon said as he looked away.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"The crystal that Zedd was using to take away the protection spell was from a faraway land," Dulcea said with a sigh. "The crystal was from the Island of Murthantis. It is a fire based crystal."

"What does that mean?" Billy asked.

"This crystal was infused with evil energy. Kimberly's absorbed the crystal instead of destroying it," Dulcea explained.

"She absorbed a crystal?" Trini asked. "I don't understand."

"None of us understand," Connor commented.

"Dulcea contacted Kimberly through the Spirit World," Zordon said. "When she did, she had Kimberly focus on the crystal. It was to force the energy from the crystal out of her body."

"So Kimberly didn't force it out?" Kira asked.

"No, instead she took the energy into her body," Zordon replied with a sigh.

"I don't see what the problem is though," Rocky said.

"The problem is that the crystal had an evil spirit animal attached," Dulcea stated as she stood up.

"Spirit animal?" Zack asked. "That sounds weird and a little crazy."

"Yes, there are many spirits around, most are good, but few are evil," Dulcea explained as she looked around the circle.

"So the one Kimberly has inside her is evil?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Zordon replied.

"It makes sense," Tommy muttered as he shook his head.

"What makes sense?" Jason asked as he looked at Tommy.

"Kimberly said that there was a voice inside her head telling her to destroy Zedd," Tommy replied. "I didn't know what she meant about it until now."

"The spirit wants to destroy Zedd?" Dulcea asked.

"Yes," Tommy replied.

"Then I know exactly which one, Kimberly has inside her," Dulcea stated as she moved away from the group. "This isn't good."

"How do you know which spirit it is?" Aisha asked as she stepped away from Kimberly towards Dulcea.

"Most evil spirits want to be near someone evil. They want to destroy good, not each other," Zordon answered. "If this one wants to destroy Zedd, then Zedd has had contact with this spirit."

"What spirit has Zedd had contact with?" Billy asked already dreading the answer.

"The Firebird," Dulcea whispered as she looked down at Kimberly.

This was the reason that the other spirits were quiet. The evil spirit was in the presence of the good spirit of the Crane. There was a battle inside the Princess' head. How Kimberly even made it as far as she did was awake was a miracle. The last time a good and evil spirit occupied a human, the human died from the shock overload to their body.

"How do we get this spirit out of Kimberly?" Trent asked as he stepped back.

"We don't," Zordon said as he looked down at Kimberly. He was impressed by her strength. She survived thus far with the evil spirit within her.

"What?" Jason asked. "There has to be a way to drive the spirit out of Kimberly. I refuse to accept there is nothing we can do."

"It is something that Kimberly has to do," Dulcea said. "I'm sorry, but you can't do anything to help her."

"She's not even awake," Rocky pointed out. "How can she drive out an evil spirit?"

"I can wake her," Saba stated as he moved forward.

"Don't wake her yet," Dulcea stated. "I need to consult the other spirits first."

"What are the other spirits going to say?" Trini asked.

"I hope they will tell me that Kimberly is fighting off the evil spirit of Firebird," Dulcea replied.

"And if she's not?" Jason asked.

Dulcea sighed and shook her head.

"We'll figure this out," Tommy stated. "I didn't get Kimberly back from Zedd just to lose her to an evil spirit."

XXXX

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you thought. The next chapter will be out soon.


	10. Firebird

A/N: Happy Halloween! This is my treat for you. I'm so sorry for this being late. Life has been life, but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Many Years Ago

Zedd watched as Zeltrax exploded from the inside out. He'd been trying to kill the man for too long. Zeltrax had been plaguing his reign for years. The young man overheard his plans for killing Rita on their wedding night. Zeltrax blackmailed him for three years, which keep Rita alive that much longer. He tried to kill the man for a while, but there was a protection spell on him.

When he found out who put the protection spell on that boy, he would deal with that person. People needed to stay out of his business. Looking back at the fire, he smiled. Zeltrax couldn't survive that blast. No one, even if they were protected, could've survived that blast. He was happy Zeltrax gone even if he had to get help.

The spirit animal wasn't his first choice, but Firebird was the only one who could get the job done. The spirit was one of the few who wasn't bound by the normal laws of the spirit animals. In fact, most spirit animals couldn't show themselves to anyone.

Firebird always appeared to people.

He knew having Firebird help him would be dangerous. The spirit would make deals, but if anyone tried to back out of those deals then they would find themselves in a worst situation. Dealing with one of the evil animal spirits was a risk.

A risk, he could afford.

He watched as the spirit appeared as the firebird. It wasn't the only shape the spirit could be, but it was the one most people saw, hence the name Firebird. Most people didn't realize that those wings would burn you even if there weren't flames. He was convinced the demon spirit enjoyed toying with people.

It was time to deal with this spirit, before it turned on him. He would not be the next victim to the spirit. He had plans and dying wasn't one of them. In fact, he planned to be immortal. First, he would need to kill his wife, and then he would need to conquer Angel Grove. The source to immortally lie somewhere within the borders of that kingdom.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Firebird asked as the spirit got closer.

"I don't recall asking for all the flames," Zedd remarked.

"You didn't ask for anything other than his death," Firebird announced. "I thought a show would be more entertaining for the King of the Lunar Kingdom."

"A show I could've done without," Zedd stated. "Now, I need to get back to my loving wife. Since Zeltrax has been dealt with, I can go back to my plans."

"What about my payment? I want the Mystic Warrior's head," Firebird demanded.

"What payment? We didn't agree to anything," Zedd said with a smirk.

"I helped you destroy Zeltrax!" Firebird yelled as the spirit transformed into a woman with flaming hair.

"Did you?" Zedd asked as he smiled. The spirit was playing right into his hands. "You're merely a spirit."

"I'm more than you!" Firebird yelled as the spirit moved closer to him.

The spirit was doing exactly what he planned for it to do. He couldn't have planned it better.

"My dear, Firebird, you're nothing compared to me," Zedd stated as he held up a crystal to the spirit. "Do you know what this is?"

"The Murthantis crystal," Firebird spat out. "How did you get that?"

"Does it matter?" Zedd asked as he twirled the crystal around in his hand. "The real question is how am I going to use it?"

"You're not strong enough to use that crystal," Firebird said.

"Oh, but I am," Zedd said as he held it up above his head.

The crystal caught the light and began to pulse in Zedd's hand. He smiled as the sunlight charged the crystal before it shot a beam of light at Firebird.

Before meeting with the spirit, he found the only way to be rid of the spirit was to bind it to a Murthantis crystal. It took some time, but he finally found the island and the crystal. It was one reason Zeltrax was allowed to live longer.

He didn't need the spirit causing any problems after destroying the man.

"You will pay for this!"

"I'm sure I will if you can ever get out of this crystal," Zedd stated with a laugh. "Good luck trying to figure it out."

"I will break free," Firebird said as the spirit disappeared.

Zedd lowered the crystal and smiled as the color change from black to dark pink.

"You will never be free of this crystal," Zedd said before he tucked the crystal into a pouch.

Once he made it back to the castle, he threw the pouch into his dungeon. No one would touch it in there and he had other things to worry about liking killing his wife and the King and Queen of Angel Grove.

What he didn't know was that Firebird could control the crystal. In fact, the spirit wasn't as contained as Zedd thought the spirit was. Firebird was exactly where the spirit wanted to be for the moment.

An immortal spirit could wait for payback.

XXXX

Present Day

"I don't trust Earl Johnson," Ashley whispered as she eased around the corner.

"We are not to talk to them unless they talk to us first," Syd stated without looking away from the Earls. "My husband would kill me if we approached the Earls."

"Are you really scared of Sky?" Ashley asked looking at the other woman.

"Not really, but don't tell him," Syd replied with a smile as she finally glanced away from the men. "I want him to think he is calling the shots."

"I think he knows you better than that," Ashley remarked, looking back at the Earls.

"Probably," Syd whispered. "Those men shouldn't even be in this part of the castle. It's for the royal family."

"Have you seen any royal family around lately?" Ashley asked.

"Doesn't matter, this will always be the royal family's," Syd said. "Sky said the Earls were up to something. He needs to know their plan so he can counter it."

"I'm worried about Earl Scott. He's the lone one out," Ashley said. "I saw the other Earls walk past him earlier without speaking to him."

"They don't like that he's above them right now," Syd explained. "They don't think Kimberly should've placed him in charge."

"But he's closest to the royal family," Ashley said. "It makes sense that Kimberly appointed him in her absence."

"It makes sense, but they don't like it. They crave the power with the position," Syd said as she shook her head. "We need to find the old scrolls."

"I thought they were lost," Ashley said as she leaned against the wall.

"One of the Earls mentioned using the scrolls to take Kimberly's throne away from her," Syd said. "Those scrolls have to be somewhere in this castle."

Ashley sighed as she looked around the corner once more. "They're gone."

Syd groaned as she moved away from the wall. "I think I have an idea where those scrolls are."

"Where?" Ashley asked.

"Oh hello, ladies," Earl Johnson said. "What are you two doing? Shouldn't you be looking after your husbands?"

"Since both of our husbands are in the Palace Guard, I'm sure they can take care of themselves," Syd said. "Can we help you since you're in a part of the castle that's reserved for the royal family?"

"I don't see any royal family here, do you?" Earl Johnson asked.

"Since Princess Kimberly is in mourning at the moment, we shouldn't be seeing any royal," Syd said, sweetly.

Ashley closed her eyes as she eased back against the wall.

"I could have your head for that talk," Earl Johnson stated as he stepped closer to Syd.

"Try it and you'll hang at dawn," Syd said. "You see, I'm not scared of you like other women."

"Just because you're husband is the Captain of the Palace Guard doesn't mean I won't take him on," Earl Johnson threatened.

Syd smiled. "I'd like to see you try," she said. "My husband won't even have to lift a finger. You forget your place Earl."

"My place is on the throne," Earl Johnson said.

"No, it's not," Ashley said as she stepped forward. "I'm not sure what you're planning, but the only one that will sit on that throne is Kimberly."

"You think so?" Earl Johnson said. "If she's not back, there won't be a throne for her to sit on."

"What are you saying?" Syd asked.

"Just wait and see," Earl Johnson said. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I need to present the people with a capable leader in the Princess' absence."

"Earl Scott is presenting a capable leader to the people," Ashley said. "He was the one appointed by the Princess."

"He's unworthy to wear the crown," Earl Johnson snapped.

"So are you," Syd remarked as she placed her hands on her hips. "I suggest you stick with what is within your duties."

"You'll regret talking to me like this," Earl Johnson warned before walking away.

"Syd, our husbands are not going to be happy," Ashley whispered as she watched Earl Johnson walk away.

"They'll be upset when they learn Earl Johnson threatened us," Syd said. "He knows something and I'm going to figure it out."

"We need to stay out of his way," Ashley said as she shook her head. "We don't need a war between the Earls and the Palace Guard."

"Do you really think we can keep this from Andros and Sky?"

Ashley groaned. "No."

"Exactly," Syd said. "We need to figure out what he knows."

"What did I agree to?" Ashley asked as she moaned.

"Helping Kimberly keep her throne," Syd said as she pulled Ashley along the hallway. "I bet we can find those scrolls before the Earls."

XXXX

Katherine watched as men in the village helped build another one of the houses. With the addition help from some of the surrounding villages, they were finally becoming livable again.

"Katherine," Dana said.

Katherine shook her head as she turned to look at her friend.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else," Katherine said as she smiled.

"I gathered that," Dana said with a smile. "How is Mia?"

"She's good," Katherine said. "She's playing with some of the other kids from the other villages."

"I'm glad she's playing again. It's been too long since the children got to play," Dana said. "With all the attacks and panic, I didn't know if we could get back to normal."

"I think it will be a while longer," Katherine said. "How are Jen and Alex?"

"Better, but still a long way from where they want to be," Dana said as she sighed. "Have you heard from Billy?"

"No," Katherine said.

She hated when anyone asked about Billy. She felt their judgement each time. Their friends might not accept Billy when he came back. They might have to move. She knew her husband was strong, but she wouldn't be able to watch the others turn their backs on him.

"Katherine, I know you said Billy had his reasons," Dana said as she placed her arm on Katherine's shoulder.

"I know it looks bad, but there was a good reason while he left," Katherine said. "I wish I could tell you, but his mission was a secret."

"He didn't go after the Putty Patrol, did he?" Dana asked. "That's suicide."

"I cannot say where he went," Katherine said as she shook her head. "As far as going after the Putty Patrol, I'm not sure. It could've been his destination."

"What?" Dana asked. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Katherine turned to face Dana. "There are things about Billy that has been a part of him since before I met him. I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to," she explained.

"The other men will have a problem when Billy comes back," Dana said.

"I know, but Billy can handle it," Katherine said with a smile. "I hope he'll be able to tell everyone."

"It would make it easier," Dana admitted. "But, you both have a friend in me. I will deal with Carter."

"Why would you do this?"

"Because the man wouldn't leave you," Dana stated. "When he comes back, we'll handle the men."

Katherine smiled. "Thanks."

"We're family, Katherine. We withstood the Putty Patrol attack, we can handle the opinions of the men in the village," Dana said with a nod.

"I'm just ready for Billy to be back," Katherine said. "Mia's asking questions. It's hard to explain her daddy is on a journey."

"I bet," Dana said. "I better go check on Carter. He's been pushing himself the past few days. He needs a break."

Katherine nodded as she watched Dana leave. She had one friend at least.

XXXX

Dulcea sighed as she watched Kimberly battle the spirit animal within her mind. There was nothing she could do except hope for the Princess to fight. The fight wasn't even in the physical world. Kimberly was in the Spirit World fighting for her life. The fact that Kimberly was still alive had to be a good sign.

Kimberly wasn't the only problem. Her great grandson being ready was another thing on her mind. This power wasn't an easy mantle.

Was he ready?

"It's time," Zordon said as he walked up behind her.

She knew what he was talking about.

"He's not ready," she said as he glaze shifted from Kimberly to Tommy.

"He went into Zedd's castle to rescue Kimberly. He's more than ready," he said. "I know you're worry about him turning against you, but don't."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

Thrax turned against her. She had to strip him of his powers to contain his destruction.

"Because he will have to help Kimberly fight," he said. "If he was going to turn, it would've been before now. It would've been when he was in the presence of evil."

She sighed as she picked up her staff. "I've known about this impending war all my immortal life, but I'm still not ready."

"You can't fight this one," he said. "Just like I can't. We are bound by the Spirit World to not fight."

"Their children, Zordon," she said. "I should've dealt with Zedd long before now."

"It wasn't your place," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't stop the events either. I just made sure certain people were ready."

"You've been busy," she said as she gripped her staff.

"Scorpina needed to know her family history. She deserved to learn their magic," he said as he dropped his hand.

She nodded. "Scorpina will be a complication. I'm not sure they will know what to do with her."

"It doesn't matter," he said. "She has her place in all of this as well. Zedd destroyed her family in search of their power. If he were to ever discover, she has it, she will be destroyed. He craves power."

"It's time to take him down," she said as she looked at her grandson and the princess. "They'll be fighting for more than her throne."

"They'll be fighting for their kingdoms and lives," he said.

She nodded as she stepped forward. "If I were younger, I wouldn't pass this mantle to him."

"He's ready," he stated. "Let him take his place in history."

She sighed as she walked towards Tommy. Zordon was right. It was time for all of them to take their place in history. This would be the first time the spirit animals went into battle with humans. She wished she could see it first hand, instead watching from Phadoes.

XXXX

"Destroy Zedd."

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked as she spun around to look for the voice.

"Firebird."

"What are you?" Kimberly asked as she looked around still trying to find the owner of the voice.

Everything was shades of dark pink, almost red. She didn't know where they were, but it wasn't home. In fact, it was a blank space. She'd never seen any place like this. It was devoid of life. It was devoid of anything.

"I'm one of the spirit animals. You need to destroy Zedd."

"You've said that, but why do I need to destroy Zedd?" she asked.

None of this made sense.

"He trapped me in the crystal."

"Sounds like you need to destroy Zedd," she stated.

"He plans to take your kingdom. He's killed many people to achieve this goal."

"What's special about my kingdom?" she asked.

"The old scrolls are hidden somewhere in Angel Grove. Those scrolls will give him immortality."

"Scrolls?" she asked even though she knew exactly what the spirit was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, princess. I'm inside your head. I can hear your thoughts. You know exactly what scrolls I'm talking about. He wants them."

"I can't really help him. I'm not sure where they are," she said.

"He will destroy your kingdom and find them."

"What if they're not in the kingdom?" she asked.

"But they are."

"How do you know any of this? You're only a spirit."

"I may be a spirit, but I'm more powerful than you can imagine."

"Zedd trapped you in a crystal," she pointed out. "How powerful can you be?"

"More than you're ready for, Princess."

Kimberly shook her head as she watched a bird made of fire appear.

"You really are a bird."

"I can be anything I want to be, but this is what most people see."

Studying the spirit, Kimberly was shocked when everything turned green.

"What's going on?"

"No!"

Kimberly winced as the animal spirit yelled. Something was happening, but she didn't know what.

"Kimberly," another voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Kimberly whispered back.

"Don't be afraid, I'm your spirit animal."

"I have a spirit animal?" Kimberly asked. "How many spirits are there?"

"Many animal spirits existed in the Spirit World. A few chose humans to protect," the voice said.

"You chose me? Why? I haven't done anything," Kimberly said.

"It's not what you have done, but what you will do," the voice said. "I'm here to help you with the war ahead."

"War?"

"Yes, my Princess. In order for you to become Queen, you'll need to protect your kingdom. King Zedd has an army ready to march on Angel Grove."

"I need to get out of this place. I need to be in Angel Gove before Zedd's army gets there," Kimberly said as she looked around.

She noticed there was a mist covering the ground and the green tint was gone.

"Don't worry, my Princess," the voice said.

"Who are you? And where did Firebird go?" Kimberly asked.

"Firebird is trapped for the moment," the voice said. "I am the Crane."

"Crane? From my bedtime stories?"

"Only I'm not a bedtime story," Crane said. "I am real and I've been waiting for you for a very long time."

"How long?"

"Centuries, my Princess," Crane said.

"I still need to get out wherever this is," Kimberly said. "I can't defend Angel Grove from the Spirit World."

"Don't worry, my Princess," Crane said. "The Falcon will release you from this prison."

"The Falcon?"

"Of course, the Falcon and Crane must fight this war together."

XXXX

"Jack? I didn't think I would see you in Angel Grove again?" Sky said as he slapped the other man on the back.

"I didn't think I would be back," Jack said. "Finding out that you were stolen as a baby changes a man."

"I bet it does," Sky said as he folded his arms in front of him. "How is your search?"

"Stalled for the moment," Z said as she walked over to them.

"Who are you?"

"A friend and that's all you need to know," Z said.

"Fine with me as long as you don't threaten Angel Grove or the Princess," Sky said as he squared his shoulders.

"Who do you think you are?" Z asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'm the Captain of the Palace Guard," Sky said as he dropped his hands to his side. One hand touched the hilt of his sword.

"Z, stop," Jack said as he touched her hand. "Sky won't hesitate to take you down. He'll protect this kingdom with his life."

"Fine," Z said as she dropped her arms. "We're not here to fight you anyway."

"Then why are you here?" Sky asked. "Angel Grove is unsettled."

"Our news won't help with that," Jack remarked.

"What do you know?" Sky asked as he titled his head to the side.

"The Putty Patrol is gearing for war," Z said. "They're arming for a great battle."

Sky cursed. "I knew it."

"We know they've been attacking villages, but this is more," Jack said.

"My men are ready, but those villages are not," Sky stated. "The King and Queen were murdered and I suspect it was Zedd. I can't prove it, but he has the most to gain."

"We heard of their deaths, but no one said it was murder," Z said. "It makes sense though. There's been unrest in the villages that have not been attacked. It was said that the Mystic Warrior joined Zedd."

"What?" Sky yelled.

"You didn't hear?" Jack asked in surprise. Sky seemed to always know what was going on in the kingdoms.

"No, Kimberly has gone after the Mystic Warrior," Sky stated as he shook his head. "I pray you're wrong about the Mystic Warrior."

"It is just a rumor," Jack said. "I'm sure the Princess is okay. She has her guard with her."

"She left without her guard," Sky muttered as he shook his head.

"I know you didn't let her leave without her guard," Jack said.

"No, she snuck away in the middle of the night," Sky said. "Three of the guard went after her. I thought they would've been back by now."

"Are you worried?" Z asked. "We can try to find them."

"Since Kimberly planned to journey to Phadoes, I doubt you'll find her," Sky said with a sigh. "Thank you for bringing the news. I'll start preparing the troops. Knowing Zedd, he'll strike soon."

"Send word, if you need us," Jack said. "We'll be on the lookout for the Princess."

"Thanks," Sky said as he turned and walked away.

This wasn't the best news. He would need to find Andros before calling all his men together. It was time to protect Angel Grove.

XXXX

Dulcea paused as she studied everyone. She prayed they were ready for what she was about to do.

"If everyone can gather around the fire," Dulcea said as she neared them.

Everyone stood up, circled the fire pit, and waited for Dulcea. Zordon stood next to Kimberly's body so everyone could focus on Duclea.

"Everyone is here for a reason. I know most were following others, but you were all meant to be here for this moment. This is a war coming. Zedd is preparing his army right now to march on Angel Grove," Dulcea said.

"What?" Jason asked. "We need to get back."

"You will," Dulcea promised. "You'll be back in Angel Grove before Zedd's soldiers even reach the outer villages."

"How are the villages?" Billy asked, thinking about his family he left behind.

"They are rebuilding," Zordon replied. "The attacks have stopped for the moment due to Sky sending out more troops to the border."

"Zordon's right. The villages are safe for now," Dulcea said. "When you leave Phadoes, you'll have help."

"What do you mean help?" Trini asked.

"I need Billy, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky to step forward."

The four of them moved to stand in front of Dulcea.

"Each of you was chosen to become commanders. I know you didn't know why at the time, but you're about to see why," Dulcea said as she stuck her staff in the soft dirt.

They watched as she took off her necklace. It was a simple leather strap with a vial dangling from it. Twisting the cork, Dulcea opened the vial and poured it into her hand.

"I want you to close your eyes and look deep inside. You are connected to the Spirit World right now. Focus on your strength and your animal will reveal itself," she said as she held her hand to her mouth.

The others watched as Dulcea blew what looked like green dust onto those four. Seconds later, they were standing in colored robes.

"Uh, what just happened?" Jason asked as he stepped back.

"They're Ninjetti," Tanya whispered.

"The what?" Trini asked.

"Ninjetti," Ethan replied. "They are the legendary warriors protected by the spirit animals."

"Someone knows his legends," Dulcea remarked. "You're correct. They are the warriors chosen to protect Angel Grove."

"I thought there were six," Ethan said.

"There are," Dulcea said. "Don't worry, the other two will appear. Now, the four of you will be protecting the border between Angel Grove and the Lunar Kingdom."

"What about the Palace?" Zack asked.

"The Palace Guard and the other two Ninjetti will guard the Palace. Zedd will focus on the Palace, but the villages need protection as well," Dulcea said. "You four represent the Wolf, Frog, Ape, and Bear. Your Spirit Animals will help you protect the villages while protecting you."

"I feel stronger," Adam said.

"You will need that strength," Zordon stated. "Your Spirit Animals chose you four because of your courage and inner strength. Trust their choice as you help defend the villages."

The four of them nodded while Dulcea smiled.

"Tommy, front and center," Dulcea ordered.

She watched her grandson stepped around the others to stand in front of her. Nodding, she grabbed her staff and twisted it apart.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"It is time to pass the family mantle," Dulcea said as she raised both sides of her staff. "I want you to close your eyes and look deep inside. You'll see the power just waiting to come out."

XXXX

"Earl Johnson threatened me," Syd stated as she pulled her husband away from his men.

"What?" Sky asked as he pulled his sword out. "I'm going to kill him."

"Wait," she said as she placed her hands on his holding his sword. "Don't worry, I handled him. The bigger problem is he's looking for the scrolls."

"No one knows where they are except Kimberly," Sky said as he lowered his arm. "I told you not to talk to him or any of the other Earls."

"Don't worry about that," she stated. "Are you sure you don't know where those scrolls are? He's going to use them to take the throne from Kimberly."

He sighed as he put away his sword. "I might know where they are."

"Tell me," she said.

"Not here," he said. "I need to see to readying the guard. I got a report that Zedd has an army."

"What?"

"He plans to attack Angel Grove while Kimberly is gone. We have bigger issues than those scrolls," he stated as he looked past her to his men. "We'll deal with the scrolls later."

"I think Zedd is attacking now because of those scrolls," she said. "Sky, there is something special about them."

"Unfortunately, we'll never know," he said as he glanced back at his wife. "Don't worry, we'll figure it."

She sighed and nodded.

"Did she tell you about Earl Johnson?" Andros asked as he pulled Ashley behind him.

"Yes," Sky replied.

"I'm going to kill him," Andros said. "He can't threaten my wife."

"I dealt with him," Syd said.

"I told him that," Ashley said as she rolled her eyes.

"I never like that man," Andros muttered. "If I kill him now, we don't have to worry about him attacking anyone including our wives."

"We can't attack him without cause," Sky said.

"What?" Andros asked.

"No one but our wives heard this threat," Sky explained. "He'll claim they made it up. Everyone in the kingdom knows of my dislike of the Earls."

"Then what are we going to do?" Andros asked.

"We'll wait," Sky said. "Now, if you ladies will leave us."

Syd and Ashley nodded before walking away.

"You do realize they're going to watch Earl Johnson," Andros said as he watched the girls leave.

"I know, but they'll also find out if Earl Johnson finds those scrolls," Sky said. "Syd made a good point about Zedd attacking the kingdom now because of the scrolls."

"He probably is," Andros reasoned. "It makes sense."

"I trust our wives to stay out of trouble," Sky said. "I doubt they will, but they can take care of themselves."

Andros nodded.

Sky shook his head. "I can't worry about them right now. It's time to get the men squared away."

"How many are we sending to the border?"

"I haven't decided yet," Sky replied. "The troops that are helping with the rebuilding will be protection. They'll send word when Zedd attacks."

XXXX

Tommy nodded as he closed his eyes. He focused as he was taught. He'd been waiting for this day, but now that it was here, he didn't know if he was ready. Breathing deep, he lost himself to the Spirit World.

"Open your eyes."

Tommy opened his eyes to the Spirit World.

"Thomas Oliver, you are a special warrior. You not only have you family's mantle, but an animal spirit," the voice said.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked as he looked around. All he saw was a green and white orb pulsing in front of him.

"We are your destiny," another voice said.

"My destiny is to become the Mystic Warrior," Tommy said.

"Yes, it is. You have also been chosen by one of the most powerful animal spirits," the first voice said.

"What? An animal spirit chose me?"

"Yes," a third voice said. "You have a connection to a very special princess. It's only fitting you were chosen by the connecting animal spirit."

"Kimberly? Do you know how to free her from Firebird?" Tommy asked as he stepped forward.

"She's fighting it, but it is up to you to free her," the first voice said.

"How do I free her?"

"With the help of your spirit animal as well as Saba," the second voice said.

"Who is my spirit animal?" Tommy asked.

"Once you leave the spirit world, you will see," the third voice said. "Hurry, for Kimberly's life depends on you."

Tommy nodded. He closed his eyes as he focused on journeying back to Phadoes.

XXXX

"This isn't possible," Dulcea whispered as she watched white robes appear on her grandson. "As Mystic Warrior, he shouldn't have been chosen for an animal spirit."

"He's special," Zordon remarked.

"It's because of his connection to Kimberly," Dulcea said. "They've always been connected."

"That means the Crane chose her," Zordon said.

"Which means the Falcon chose him," Dulcea said.

"Yes."

"That means Zedd will attack Angel Grove at dawn," Dulcea whispered. "They're not prepared."

"Don't worry; they'll know what to do."

Dulcea sighed as she watched Tommy's eyes open.

"The Falcon has appeared," Saba roared. The dragon stood up on its hind legs and breathed fire into the sky.

The others ducked down as the dragon settled down.

"What's going on?" Connor asked.

"It's time to wake the Crane," Saba said.

Tommy nodded as he walked over to Kimberly and knelt down. He scooped up her head and smiled. "It's time to wake up, beautiful."

She blinked as she opened her eyes.

He noticed her eyes were red as she studied him. Moments later, he was flying through the air and landed on his back.

"I will get my revenge on Zedd!" Kimberly yelled as she stood up.

She was in robes as well, but they were dark pink, almost a blood red color.

"Firebird," Dulcea whispered.

This caused Kimberly to turn and look at Dulcea.

"Hello, it's been a while," Kimberly said with a smile. "You can't stop me. You have no powers."

"She might not be able to stop you, but I can," Tommy shouted as he stood up.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Let me know. I hope to have the next chapter out in a few weeks. Be on the lookout for it.


	11. Destinies

A/N: I'm sorry this is later than I planned, but my real life needed lots of attention. I toyed with different parts of this chapter until everything finally clicked. I love the different parts and how they came together. Some parts were a surprise to me. I hope everyone loves this chapter.

XXXX

 _Several Years Ago_

"I demand Scorpina's hand in marriage!" Zedd shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. "You can't turn my offer down. Your people are starving."

"Pardon my boldness, but Scorpina is but a child," one of the women said stepping forward. "She is not eligible for marriage."

"You agree to meet with me to discuss marriage arrangements," Zedd said as he stood up.

"For one of our eligible ladies," another woman said. "We have several young women who would be honored to marry a king."

"I only want Scorpina," Zedd said as he looked around the room. "Where is the child?"

"She is not present," the first woman stated. "Only the eligible were allowed in this meeting."

"Where is she? I'll pick her up on my way back to my castle," Zedd stated.

"She's not within your reach," a third woman said as she stepped forward. "If you do not want anyone else, then our meeting is over."

"I am a King!"

"And we are not under your rule," the first woman said. "We are independent of any ruling kingdoms."

"Maybe I should change that," Zedd said as he looked around the hut. "It's time for you to accept my rule."

"Never," a fourth woman said as she stepped forward. "We will never accept your rule."

"You're guided by dark magic. We practice light magic. We cannot join your kingdom even if we wanted too," the first woman said.

"You'll beg me before I'm finished with your village," Zedd promised before exiting the hut.

"Is she safe?" the second woman asked as soon as Zedd left.

"She is," the first woman whispered. "We need to prepare the tomb."

"What? You can't be serious?" another woman asked as she stepped forward.

"We are Scorpina's only hope," the first woman said.

"Then we need to stay alive and keep our magic. Our powers can protect us the way they have for centuries," the second woman said. "We can help Scorpina when she's old enough."

"No, we can't. He'll just keep coming for her. She is protected with Zordon. He will teach her how to wield her magic. She will be the strongest one of us," the first woman said.

"Can her body take all our magic?" another woman asked.

"No one woman has ever held all of our magic," the third woman said.

"She will be strong enough to handle them," the first woman said. "Now, let's inform the others so that we may prepare."

The grandmother of the people watched as most of the women left the hut. She stood up as the first woman turned to look at her.

"Should we let Zedd marry Scorpina?" the first woman asked.

"No," the grandmother said as she shook her head. "He only wants our magic to combine with his. He will find some other woman for that purpose."

"I just doomed our people," the first woman said.

"We knew this day was coming," the grandmother said as she moved forward. "When the plague hit last year and killed all the men, it hurt the people."

"My decision has killed everyone else."

"Scorpina will survive and in her our legacy will live on," the grandmother said. "Zordon knows what to do when the time comes."

"I know," the first woman sighed. "She's still a baby. I wanted more time with her. She deserves to learn our magic from us. The way we all learned."

"It was not destined for any of us to teach her," the grandmother said. "Don't worry; Zordon will teach her everything when she's ready. She will be stronger than any of us."

The woman nodded as she closed her eyes.

All of their hopes rested in Scorpina. Zedd wouldn't know what hit him when Scorpina finally faced him as an adult.

XXXX

The attack came two days later. Zordon hung his head as he watched the Putty Patrol led by Zedd destroyed the village. He glanced back at the little girl sleeping on the blanket and sighed. The sleep of the innocent while her entire world exploded was something. She'd seen the first attack because he hadn't shielded her quickly enough. Those moments would be burned into her memory. There was nothing he could do to change the fate of her people.

It was up to him to hide her away until it was time for her to take her powers. His promise would be kept.

He looked one last time before moving away from the sight. Kneeling down, he scooped Scorpina into his arms and disappeared. There was only place to take the little girl. One place where Zedd would never find her; Phadoes.

XXXX

"Scorpina, I need you to focus," Zordon said as he circled the young woman.

"I am focusing," she growled. "I'm focused on my goal."

Zordon sighed as he shook his head. He wondered if Scorpina was strong enough to handle her family's powers. They were as old as his were, but had been spread between all the women. Now it was harnessed together into one woman. Was Scorpina strong enough to handle these powers? He didn't know, but he would train her. She would have to find the strength within herself to handle the magic.

"Try closing your eyes to see the power within you," he said as he studied her body.

She nodded and did as he asked.

He was silent as he watched her focus. He saw the power glowing inside her. It wasn't a faint glow either. She just had to see it for herself. He might need to push her into seeing it.

"Why can't I see this power? My entire family gifted me their powers," she said as she threw her hands in the air. "I don't understand. We've been studying for weeks and I still can't get this."

"Do you want these powers because they're your family's? Or do you want them only to take on the man who destroyed your family?"

The magic was light which meant it wouldn't lend itself to be of vengeance. She would need to learn of the light and dark aspects of magic.

"I will destroy him," she shouted as she crossed her arms. "It's my destiny."

"No, it's not," he said, calmly. "Your destiny is to master your family's magic to pass on to a new generation."

It was someone else's destiny to take on King Zedd. Someone who was barely a year old at the moment. Although Scorpina would be in the action if she could conquer this magic.

"What new generation?" she yelled as she moved towards him. "Everyone is dead! They're dead because of Zedd. I saw their graves. I watched them die while I was hid away by you."

He nodded as he watched her reached out to grab him. "I wouldn't do that," he said as her wrists brushed his hands.

She cried out as she jumped back away from him. "What happened?"

He looked down at her wrists covered in red whelps. She would carry a scar from touching him. It would serve as a lesson in dealing with someone who possessed magic.

"My magic protects me as everyone's does," he said holding up his hands. He allowed her to see the magic protecting him. "It's something you'll have to learn."

"How can I see it now?"

"I'm allowing you to see it, to understand," he said. "Now, focus on your magic."

She nodded as she closed her eyes.

He watched as her magic pulsed. He knew Scorpina was reaching deep. She could do this, but she had to believe in herself.

"Do you see it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good, now grab it," he instructed as he watched the magic pulse brighter and faster. She was so close. Moments later, her entire body glowed golden.

Once she opened her eyes, he smiled.

"I feel powerful," she said.

He nodded. "Now, let's work on gaining control and keeping it. You also have to learn how to mask your powers."

"What? Why would I mask it?"

"You don't want others, especially Zedd to find out you're alive and that you have your family's magic," he explained. "He destroyed your family for those powers."

She nodded.

"Teach me," she said.

He studied her for several moments before nodding. She was finally stepping into her family's place in the upcoming war.

XXXX

 _Present Day_

"Are you sure?" Kimberly asked as she turned to face Tommy. Her eyes were red and seemed to be shooting fire at anyone she focused on. "Can the new Mystic Warrior handle a fire spirit?"

"Fire Spirit?" Jason asked as he stepped forward. "Kimberly, what's going on?"

"Jason, stay back," Trini said as she grabbed his arm. "Look at her; she's not Kimberly right now."

"Trini's right," Dulcea said as she stepped forward. "Firebird is in control. Everyone needs to stay back."

"I don't care about any of you," Kimberly shouted as she looked at everyone. "I want to destroy Zedd. He trapped me in that blasted crystal."

"He's not here," Dulcea said. "You're in Phadoes."

"Phadoes?" Kimberly asked tilting her head to the side. "I could work with this. Zedd and everyone else with powers want to know where this place is. I could invite them here, after I deal with the Mystic Warrior."

"I might be more than you can handle," Tommy said as he stepped in front of everyone to face Kimberly. "We have gone toe-to-toe before."

"I think the odds will be my favor this time. I'm more powerful than you can imagine. I'm not that pathetic princess anymore," Kimberly said as she moved closer to him. "You think you could fight me?"

"To save the Kimberly that's inside of you; yes," Tommy said as he slipped into a fight stance. "Let's see if you can keep up with my new powers."

"Fine with me," Kimberly said as she slipped into her fighting stance.

"No!" Jason yelled as Kimberly and Tommy charged toward each other.

"Jason, stay back," Saba ordered as he moved between the others and Tommy and Kimberly fighting.

"Saba?" Dulcea questioned.

"Dulcea, you know they need to work this out. Tommy is the only one who can save Kimberly," Saba said.

"There is one other," Zordon said as he looked at the dragon. "You could save both of them."

"Or lose both of them by stepping in," Saba said. "They can do this."

Everyone looked around the dragon and watched as Tommy and Kimberly kept pace with each other. They were evenly matched.

Tommy dove close to Kimberly and pulled her into him. "Let go of the fire," he whispered as he tightened his arms around her.

"Why would I give up this fire? I like the power," she yelled as she slipped down out of his arms and kicked her leg to knock him off his.

Tommy growled as he jumped back to his feet. He rushed towards Kimberly once again.

Kimberly flipped around Tommy until she came up behind him. This time she brought a dragger to his throat. The dragger's blade was made out of flames.

The others rushed towards them until Saba once again held them back. He breathed fire to create a barrier between Tommy and Kimberly with the others.

"Dulcea, this is your precious Mystic Warrior," Kimberly yelled. "You chose wrong once again."

"No, she didn't," Tommy said as he disappeared out of her arms.

He appeared behind her and knocked the dragger out of her hand. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. This time he focused all his powers into her.

"NO!" Kimberly screamed as she fainted in his arms.

"Kimberly!" Jason yelled.

"What just happened?" Connor asked. "Did he kill Kimberly?"

"He's forcing Firebird out," Zordon said as he moved away from the others.

"He's killing her," Zack muttered.

"No, he's doing what he must," Saba said. "Just watch."

Tommy laid Kimberly down on the ground as he knelt beside her. His body went from glowing green to white. The white covered his and Kimberly's body. Kimberly was glowing red under the white.

Saba moved closer to Tommy and Kimberly and breathed on both of them.

"What's Saba doing?" Aisha asked.

"He's giving Tommy and Kimberly strength to fight the Firebird," Zordon said. "Since Firebird is a spirit, they need a little extra help."

"We can help," Rocky said.

"No, this is their fight," Dulcea said. "Tommy must help Kimberly save herself."

A scream pierced the air as the wind picked up. Everyone watched as two birds appeared above Tommy and Kimberly. One was white while the other was pink.

"The falcon and crane," Zordon muttered.

Four other animals appeared; a yellow bear, red ape, black frog, and a blue wolf.

Dulcea looked at Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Billy. They were glowing the colors of their animals.

"Uh, why are you glowing?" Ethan asked as he tapped Adam on the shoulder.

"I'm not sure," Adam said as he looked at his hands.

"Your spirits are helping Tommy," Dulcea said as she smiled.

Another bird appeared. This time is was a bird on fire.

"The firebird?" Trini asked.

"The one and only," Saba confirmed.

"You will pay for this, Saba!" Firebird yelled. "You were supposed to stay in your land. Instead, you broke the bond and traveled here to help mortals!"

"I owe a debt to these mortals," Saba said. "You broke your word when you made a deal with Zedd. You know you were supposed to stay away from the Lunar King."

"I'm not bound by any rules," Firebird stated.

"Really? I think you're bound by the human you tried to destroy," Saba said as he looked down at Kimberly.

"What?" Firebird asked.

The crane floated above Kimberly's body and faced the fire spirit.

"You dared to destroy a queen," Crane said. "You cannot survive this."

"You're not powerful enough to destroy me," Firebird said.

"Together we are," Falcon said.

Tommy stood up as Falcon and Crane along with the other spirits circled Firebird until they all disappeared.

"What just happened?" Jason asked.

"They took it to the Spirit World," Dulcea said as Tommy and Kimberly disappeared.

"They took Tommy and Kimberly," Kira said.

"Saba, can you protect them?" Trini asked. "Since we're stuck here."

"I can't enter the Spirit World without a spirit's invitation," Saba stated. "They will be fine."

"Angel Grove may not be," Dulcea said.

Everyone turned to face her and saw the worry.

"What's going on in Angel Grove?" Jason asked.

"Zedd is leading an army towards the palace," Dulcea said.

"What about the villages?" Billy asked.

"They'll be under attack within the hour," Dulcea said as she shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"I need to get back. My family isn't protected," Billy said in panic. "I can't leave them open to another attack."

"As soon as Tommy and Kimberly are back everyone will deal with Zedd and his army," Zordon stated.

"No!" Billy shouted. "My family needs me."

"We can go with Billy and protect the villages," Rocky said. "They need protection and we can handle it."

"We have time until his army reaches the villages," Dulcea said. "Trust me."

Billy sighed.

Without Dulcea and Zordon's help, Billy and the others wouldn't make it to the villages in time. She could get them there with a blink. They had to wait until she was ready to send them.

"Don't worry Billy; we'll be in the village before anyone is injured," Adam said.

XXXX

"Where is Scorpina?" Zedd asked as he spun away from the balcony.

"I haven't seen her all day," Goldar said.

"Interesting," Zedd said.

"Would you like me to send someone after her?"

"No, I want you to order the men to saddle up. We're attacking Angel Grove today," Zedd said. "I sense a shift in dark magic. I'm not sure what it is, but if I don't attack now, my window will close. Angel Grove will be mine before night falls."

"Yes sire," Goldar said as he bowed.

Zedd watched as Goldar left. He wasn't worried about Scorpina disappearing. She was probably torturing someone for information on where Phadoes was. It didn't matter anymore. He didn't need to find the mystical land since the Princess would be dead because of Firebird. He won't need the famed Zeo Crystal to force Kimberly to marry him.

Tonight he would be sleeping in the palace in Angel Grove. And tomorrow he would be crowned King of both lands.

XXXX

"I think Sky is on to us," Earl Johnson said as he looked over his shoulder several times.

"Did you say anything?" Earl Cooper asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"No, but I Saw his wife sneaking around the castle again today," Earl Johnson said.

"You shouldn't have threatened her," Earl Cooper stated. "I told you it would cause problems. Telling her about the scrolls was the wrong move."

"I can deal with her as long as you let me," Earl Johnson said. "It wouldn't take much."

Earl Cooper looked away before looking back. "Do you think you can get her away from Sky?"

"Of course," Earl Johnson replied with a nod. "She's a mere woman and is no match for any man."

"Good, we'll have company in later tonight. I want to make sure there isn't someone standing in the way," Earl Cooper informed him.

"Do I need to take Ashley as well? She's been Syd's shadow."

"Take them both, I don't care. It should keep their husbands busy," Earl Cooper said. "Grab them as soon as you see them."

"Are the other Earls on board?"

"All except Earl Scott, he's too wrapped up in Princess Kimberly to be level-headed," Earl Cooper answered. "I'll take great pleasure in destroying the man. He's been in my way for far too long."

"I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet," Earl Johnson said. "You've always hated him, especially since Scott talked with the King and Sky's father about the Captain not taking orders from us any longer."

"If Sky didn't put extra protection on Scott then he would've been dead. He'll pay for his interference. The King was weak and gave into those two fools. Sky just wants to protect the man who insured he had more power than his father."

"I didn't know our fearless Captain put extra protection on Scott. He didn't even add protection to us," Earl Johnson said with a frown.

"No, he put his wife on our case and now he'll pay with it with her life," Earl Cooper stated. "Grab the women during afternoon training. I want them to be long gone from the castle before Sky and Andros knows they're even missing."

"Will do," Earl Johnson said. "Are we meeting tonight?"

"No need. Our future King will be here by then," Earl Cooper said as he shook his head. "Be on your guard. I don't trust anyone in this kingdom. They trust Scott and Sky too much. They also believe their precious Princess is coming back to take her crown. I've worked too hard to ensure she will never be Queen. I'm not losing now."

"I'm always on the lookout."

"Good, now go before we're questioned on why we're speaking," Earl Cooper said.

Earl Johnson nodded before slipping away.

Cooper smiled as he looked over the square. In just a few hours, Angel Grove would be no more. He would be a real advisor to the King, as he should've been long ago.

XXXX

Scorpina slipped back into the shadows. So that was Zedd's insider. He trusted a human who turned against his queen. Zedd was stupid to trust such a man, but then again the man was stupid to trust a King who'd already shown he wasn't to be trusted. They deserved each other, but not this kingdom. She wondered who the women were that the Earls wanted to kill. They would need protection. Besides, she planned to show them that a mere woman could take on a man.

Wrapping her cloak tighter, she slipped into the hall. She blended in with everyone else as she kept one of the men in sight. If the men attacked, she would step in. Zedd wouldn't destroy anyone else.

The man didn't stay to the shadows as she thought he would. He must be stupid or accepted by the Kingdom. These people needed protecting. Zordon would be proud of her for finally accepting her destiny.

XXXX

Kendrix, Maya, Leo, and Mike pulled their horses to a stop. The sight before them was alarming. It was something they hadn't seen before on the path.

"I don't think this is a good sign," Kendrix stated.

Maya slipped off her horse as she studied the dead man on a stake in the middle of the path.

"Do you know who it is?" Mike asked as he got off his horse and walked over to her.

"No," Maya replied. "It wasn't here this morning."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked from his horse.

"Yes, we were just here a few hours ago," Kendrix, answered as she rested her hands on the saddle horn. "This is a message."

"Yes it is," Mike said as he studied the body. "He was a villager."

"From Angel Grove?" Leo asked.

"It's hard to say, but considering the tensions between the Lunar Kingdom and Angel Grove, I would say he was from Angel Grove. The question is who is this message for."

"Why would it be for anyone?" Maya asked as she looked to Mike.

"Because if they just wanted to kill someone, they would've thrown him in a ditch or left him alone where he fell. They staked him in the middle of a well-traveled path. This was a message for someone," Mike explained.

"It could be for Kimberly," Kendrix said.

"I don't think so," Leo said. "She doesn't ride here. This message is for the villagers."

"I agree," Mike said. "Zedd will attack soon."

"Let's get this food to our village and start preparing. I don't want all of our hard work to go to waste if the Putty Patrol attacks us again," Kendrix said as she shook her head. "They will not succeed in destroying all our work."

"We can set up traps. It'll help us know when the Putty Patrol is in the area," Maya suggested as she looked back at Kendrix.

"Sounds like a plan," Leo said.

"What do we do about him?" Maya asked.

"Leo, come help me," Mike said as he motioned for his brother to come to him.

Leo dismounted and walked over to his brother and Maya.

"Should we move him? Will it let someone know we've been here?" Kendrix asked as she shifted in her saddle. "I don't want to give them the heads up."

"He deserves to be buried," Mike said as he glanced back Kendrix.

"I know," Kendrix stated as she grabbed her bow. "I'll be the lookout."

Mike nodded before him and Leo eased the man down. Maya took the stake down and threw it to the side as the brothers took the man off the path and out of sight.

"So about those traps," Kendrix said as she looked at Maya.

"It'll take some work, but I think we have enough supplies to set a few traps. There's still the one at the edge of the village that we haven't used," Maya said as she mounted her horse.

"The pit?" Kendrix asked.

"Yes, it would be the perfect place to lure some Putties."

"I agree," Kendrix said as she watched Mike and Leo come back. "I'm ready to play."

"Me too," Maya said with a smile. "Zedd won't win this time."

Several minutes later, the four were back on their horses and heading into the village.

XXXX

 _Spirit World_

Tommy stood in front of Kimberly as he watched the spirts fight with Firebird. He summoned a shield to protect Kimberly. He didn't need her hit with anything because he was sure one hit would kill them both.

"I'm more powerful than anyone," Firebird yelled as the spirit shot fire at the other spirits.

Tommy didn't how, but the other spirits took a direct hit without being hurt. They then joined into something else. He'd never seen anything like this. Firebird was hovering closer to Kimberly than Tommy liked. The spirit would not re-enter her body.

"What's wrong Mystic Warrior? Can you not protect your little princess?" Firebird asked as the fire came closer to Kimberly.

"I can protect her," Tommy said as he shot a pulse of energy at the spirit.

"Now where did you learn how to do that?" Firebird asked.

"You forget that my grandmother has trained me since I was a child," Tommy said as he stood in front of Kimberly's body.

"But not her," Firebird said.

The flames were closer now and Tommy felt the heat off them.

"Actually, she did train me," Kimberly said as she stood up.

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked without looking back at her.

"I'm fine. It took a few minutes, but Crane helped," Kimberly said as she stood beside him. "I'm not a pathetic Princess. I'm a Queen."

Tommy smiled as Kimberly fired an arrow at Firebird.

"Where did that come from?" Tommy asked as Kimberly notched another arrow.

"I don't know I just thought if I had mine this would be easier and it appeared," Kimberly said. "I'm a great shot unless you ask Jason."

"I bet," Tommy said. "Ready to get back to our world?"

"Anytime," Kimberly said.

"I don't think so," Firebird said. "I want to test the Queen."

"Your tests are over," Crane said as the combined spirits hit Firebird.

Tommy and Kimberly watched as the Firebird took a direct hit before disappearing.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked as she eased up on her arrow.

"The Firebird has been bound to the Spirit World. The fire spirit can't hurt anyone else," Falcon said.

"You can do that?" Kimberly asked.

"Only when combined," Bear said.

Tommy and Kimberly watched as the spirits separated.

"Now, it's time to join the others. Zedd is leading an attack against Angel Grove," Ape said.

"Tommy, we have to get back," Kimberly said. "I need to protect my kingdom."

"How do we get back?" Tommy asked as he looked at the spirits hovering around them.

"First, Kimberly must accept her spirit animal," Falcon stated.

"Not another spirit," Kimberly said as she shook her head. "I don't need another voice in my head."

"Kimberly, this will not be like the Firebird. This spirit is one that you've been destined to fight with. You cannot face Zedd alone," Frog said.

"I'm not alone. I have the Mystic Warrior by my side," Kimberly said as she looked up at Tommy.

"You will need more. Zedd's power is more than even the Mystic Warrior can handle. Don't worry, Kimberly. I won't be another voice in your head," Crane said. "I am not a fire spirit, but one of light."

"Kimberly, trust them," Tommy said as he took her hands in his. "Trust me," he whispered.

"Okay," Kimberly said as she nodded.

Tommy smiled as he squeezed Kimberly's hands before releasing them.

She turned to face the spirits as they moved closer to her.

"So who is my spirit?" Kimberly asked.

"My dear Queen, I am," Crane said. "Don't worry; this will be easy."

Kimberly took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt warmth as the spirit entered her body. Instead of the cold feeling that, Firebird had. It was a different experience. Crane was light and made her feel as if she could fly. The power flowing through her was something else as well. It made her feel as if she could take on Zedd and his entire army.  
"We're not that powerful," Crane whispered. "You're part of a team now, Queen."

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked as he moved up behind her. He touched her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and saw him standing there in white robes. Had he been wearing them the entire time?

"I feel powerful," Kimberly said with a smile.

"You look powerful," Tommy said. "You look like the Queen you are."

She glanced down and saw that she was in robes as well. Hers were pink.

"I do love this color," Kimberly said.

"If you two are ready, there is a small matter of a kingdom to save," Frog said.

"Yes, Zedd's marching towards Angel Grove now. We need to go," Kimberly said quickly. "How do we get back to our world?"

"Close your eyes," Ape instructed.

Kimberly reached for Tommy's hand as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to leave his side until they were safely back in their world.

XXXX

"We can't wait for them any longer," Billy stated. "My family needs me."

"Billy's right. It's been too long," Aisha said as she stepped forward. "We would love to wait on Kimberly and Tommy, but we don't know how long they will be."

"It shouldn't be too much longer," Dulcea said as she turned to face them. "The shift in the spirits tells me that Firebird has been dealt with."

"I don't care if the fire spirit is gone. I need to get to my village," Billy shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. Billy was the one who always kept his cool. He never seemed fazed by anything, until now.

"Wolf, you must trust me," Dulcea said.

"I must get to my family. I left them to travel here," Billy said.

"And you will get to them in time," Zordon stated. "Look."

Everyone turned to where Zordon was pointing and saw a flash of light.

"Should we be worried about a light?" Connor asked.

"No one else is freaking out," Kira said. "I bet it's my brother."

"I say Kimberly. She is the Queen," Ethan said.

"Hush," Trent whispered.

The light faded to reveal Tommy and Kimberly. They were holding hands and smiling.

"You're back," Trini shouted as she rushed towards them. She threw her arms around Kimberly's neck and hugged her.

"I am," Kimberly said with a laugh as she hugged her friend. "Sorry for worrying everyone."

"Your reunion can continue later. Right now, you all need to get to Angel Grove," Zordon said stepping forward. "Zedd will reach the villages in a matter of minutes."

"Then let's go," Kimberly said. "It's time to defeat Zedd once and for all."

XXXX

So what did everyone think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you thought.


	12. Princess Shayla

A/N: Here is the new chapter! I'm finally settled with a new computer so I can get back to typing. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"Your new powers will protect you from most attacks. You'll need to use caution when facing someone else with magic," Dulcea said as she looked at them.

"How do we get there? The villages are about to be attacked," Billy stated. "I need to help the others."

"You'll be there in enough time," Zordon said. "Close your eyes and look inside yourselves. The answer will be there."

"Don't worry, Billy. I won't let my people suffer," Kimberly said as she turned to face everyone. "Zedd won't take my throne, my crown, or my kingdom."

"No, he won't," Tommy said. "Let's do this."

"May the Power protect you," Zordon said as they closed their eyes and disappeared in streaks of colored lights.

"How do we get back?" Jason asked as he looked at Trini and Connor. "We need to be part of the fight with the other guard."

"You three step forward," Dulcea ordered them. "I need you to hold hands and close your eyes."

The three of them nodded and clasped hands. As they closed their eyes, Dulcea waved her hand in the air. They disappeared into streaks of white light.

"Now for Kira, Trent, and Ethan, you three will go help protect your village," Zordon said. "Prepare the villagers to ride and help Carter's village. They will need more help."

They nodded as they closed their eyes and took each other's hands. Dulcea sent them off in white lights as well.

"What about me?" Tanya asked.

"We'll work on removing that mark. You can't leave here or Mesogogg will find you," Dulcea said as she sighed. "It won't be easy and it might hurt."

"I don't care. I want his mark gone," Tanya said. "I want to be able to leave this place."

"Don't worry; we'll do all we can," Zordon said.

"Will the others be okay in the fight?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, dear. They're prepared for this," Dulcea said with a smile. "The animal spirits will protect them especially Kimberly. They don't want anyone with dark magic gaining Angel Grove's kingdom."

Tanya nodded as she looked at the green dragon. "You didn't go with them."

"I can't go into Angel Grove without being called," Saba replied. "If Tommy or Kimberly needs me, they'll have to call me."

"Okay," Tanya said as she closed her eyes. "I feel helpless."

"Once I remove the mark, you can join them," Dulcea said. "If they still need help."

XXXX

Zedd looked over his men and smiled at their numbers. Over the years, he'd been raising an army just for this purpose.

"The men are ready to ride," Goldar stated as he walked up to Zedd.

"I can see that," Zedd stated. "Have you found Scorpina yet? I expected to see both of my commanders riding into battle with me."

"No, it's like she disappeared. No one has seen her," Goldar replied. "I told you she would be trouble."

"I needed to keep her close. I couldn't have her finding out about her powers. Her powers are older than my own," Zedd said. "Unlike me, she was born with hers."

"But she's never realized she has powers?" Goldar asked.

"No, she's never even tried the simplest of spells. She thinks her parents were merchants and that they died at sea," Zedd said with a smirk.

"Merchants? She thinks her parents were merchants? Why? Who would believe that?" Goldar asked as he shook his head.

"She does because I told her they were. I even showed her their letters and the news of their ship being sunk," Zedd said. "It was an elaborate lie that took time to craft. When I found her wandering the woods as a child, I knew what I had to do."

"What about her family's powers?"

"Those women died with their powers," Zedd said as he lost his smile. "If they would've transferred them into Scorpina or anyone else, I could've gotten them."

"Do you need their powers?" Goldar asked as he grabbed the reins of his horse.

"No, once I take the throne and find those scrolls. I'll have everything I need to destroy Angel Grove, Phadoes, and Dulcea once and for all," Zedd said as he mounted his horse. "Come, it's time to take what belongs to me. My sword is ready for some blood."

"Done," Goldar said as he mounted his horse. "We ride!"

Zedd and Goldar led the army out of the castle walls and towards Angel Grove.

XXXX

Leo, Kendrix, Maya, and Mike rode into the village with the dirt flying up behind them.

"Whoa, what are you riding from?" Carter asked as the four pulled back in the reins.

"We just found a dead villager staked in the middle of the road," Leo said as he dismounted.

"A dead villager?" Dana asked as she stepped forward. "What did they look like?"

"Are you missing anyone?" Kendrix asked. "He died painfully and disfigured. It would be hard to know who he was."

"No," Katherine whispered as she pulled Mia into her arms.

"All of our people are accounted for except for one," Carter said as he looked at Katherine. "Do you think it's Billy."

"I don't know," Katherine said. "It shouldn't be unless he was on his way back here."

"If everyone but this man is accounted for, then I'm sorry to say it's probably him," Mike said. "I know this is the best, but I don't suggest you look at him."

"Where is this man?" Dana asked.

"We buried him along the roadside," Kendrix said as she dismounted. "We believe it's a warning."

"A villager staked in the middle of the road, yeah. It's a warning to all of us," Carter said. "I'll prepare them for another battle. I fear this time; we'll lose more than our homes."

"We'll be with you and hope the Palace Guard holds the kingdom," Mike said as he dismounted.

Maya was the last one to climb off her horse. "I think we need to get the women and children out od the village."

"No, they can't be protected in the woods," Carter said. "We have somewhere to put them during the fight. We've been working on it since the last attack."

"What?" Leo asked.

"Some of the men dug down deep into the earth to create a safe place during an attack. It's beneath one of the houses," Carter explained. "It's big enough for all the women and children."

"Then let's get them there. I don't want to scramble while the Putty Patrol attacks," Mike said as he tied his horse up to the hitching post. "Gather everyone so we can begin."

Carter nodded before leaving the group.

Dana watched her husband before moving to Katherine's side. "I'm sorry about Billy."

"I don't want to believe it was Billy," Katherine said as she set Mia on the ground. "He shouldn't have been anywhere that the Putty Patrol could get to him."

"You said he might be on his way back," Dana reminded her gently. "We're here for you if it was Billy."

Katherine nodded as she looked down at her daughter. "I would know if it was Billy," she said quietly.

Dana nodded as she placed her hand on Katherine's arm. "Let me know if you need anything. I'll gather my supplies so the attack won't leave us with nothing to help the wounded."

"I'll help," Katherine said. "It will help keep my mind off the slain villager."

"If it wasn't Billy, I wonder who it was," Dana said. "It could be someone from another village."

"Why would they place him outside our village?" Katherine asked.

"That's a good question," Dana said as she shook her head. "Let's go while Carter rounds everyone up. We won't have much time."

Katherine nodded as she reached for Mia's hand. The three of them walked back to Carter and Dana's cottage to gather the supplies they would need.

XXXX

"Still having problems flying?" Thrax asked as he came up behind Mesogogg.

"Can you remove Zedd's spell or whatever it is?" Mesogogg asked. "I need to find my mate."

"No," Thrax said as he shook his head. "There's no way to remove it. Zedd made sure no one could remove it."

"But you're the Mystic Warrior," Mesogogg said. "You're the most powerful being, why can't you remove it."

"I was stripped of my powers when I joined Zedd. I can't remove a simple enchantment let alone a spell," Thrax said. "When Dulcea learned of my betrayal, she made sure I couldn't preform magic for anyone."

"How are you going to help Zedd get into Phadoes?" Mesogogg asked. "I thought you had to be a magic being to be allowed entrance to the Forbidden Land."

"Not a magic being," Thrax said. "I think you should worry more about how you're going to change back with Zedd raiding another country."

"I bet Scorpina knows how to break the spell," Meosgogg said. "She knew I couldn't change back."

"How did she know? I don't think Zedd would tell her," Thrax said as he crossed his arms. "Zedd wouldn't tell anyone except Goldar that information."

"I don't know," Meosgogg said as he shook his head. "She challenged me to change and she would tell me where my mate was. When I couldn't, it didn't surprise her."

"What land did Scorpina come from?" Thrax asked. "She said something very strange to me that makes me wonder if she doesn't know more than she's saying."

"I thought she was from here," Mesogogg said. "Why would Zedd make her a commander if she wasn't from the Lunar Kingdom."

"I bet Zedd promoted her to watch over her," Thrax said.

"She knew that Kimberly had magic," Mesogogg said as he looked at his hands. "When she saw my hands, she said that Kimberly had magic. She said that a protection spell alone wouldn't burn me."

"Only someone with magic knows that if you touch another with magic that it burns you," Thrax said.

"She has scars on the inside of her wrists," Mesogogg said as he touched his scars. "I saw her touch them when she was talking to me about mine."

"Scorpina has magic and if Zedd hasn't figured it out then she has older than magic than anyone knows. There's only one clan that had magic they could cloak," Thrax said. "I need to ride out and find Zedd. He needs to know that his commander has light magic. It will shift his plans."

"Surely after taking Rita and Rito's powers, Zedd has more than Scorpina," Mesogogg said. "But she did say that Zedd didn't control her."

Thrax smiled as he nodded. "I know what magic she has. I know her family."

"Who is she?"

"Princess Shayla of Animaria," Thrax said. "And she was trained by Zordon after Zedd slaughtered her people."

"I've never heard of them," Mesogogg said.

"Of course, you haven't," Thrax said as he dropped his arms. "My grandmother erased the memories so that Scorpina could grow up without anyone knowing who she was or even where she can from. I need to tell Zedd."

"Did they change her name?"

"No, I think her name is Scorpina, but her royal title was Princess Shayla. It was passed down through the women of her family. No man could inherit the title of position," Thrax said. "In fact, I think the year before the people were killed, a plague wiped out all the men. It left them vulnerable to an attack."

"How do you know all of this? I don't remember any of this," Mesogogg said.

"I was the Mystic Warrior during that time," Thrax said as he moved to the side. "I'm riding out to see Zedd."

"I'm coming with you," Mesogogg said. "I haven't ridden in years so this should be fun."

The pair of them headed to the stables. They would be hours behind Zedd and Goldar, but if they pressed their horses, they should reach them before they attacked.

XXXX

Scorpina moved quickly once she saw the man, she'd been trailing try to hit a woman from behind. The man was quicker than she thought he would be, but he never saw her coming.

"What?" the woman asked as she spun around to face Scorpina.

"This man wanted you dead," Scorpina said as she wiped the blade of her knife on her pants. "I assume you're either Sky or Andros' wife."

"I'm Syd, Sky's wife," Syd stated. "This is Ashley, Andros' wife."

Scorpina looked at both women and nodded.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked as she looked down at Earl Johnson.

"Just someone who overheard this man's conversation," Scorpina said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I suggest we hide his body."

"You're Scorpina," Syd said as she snapped her fingers. "My husband talks about you all the time."

"Wait," Ashley said as she held up her hand. "You're one of Zedd's commanders. What are you doing here?"

"Not working for Zedd," Scorpina said as she put her knife away. "Your husband talks about me?"

"Yeah, he's impressed because you're a woman. In fact, he allowed Trini to become a part of the Guard after seeing you command troops," Syd said.

"Syd, this is one of Zedd's commanders. She's in Angel Grove," Ashley stated.

"Ash, I can see that, what's wrong?" Syd asked.  
"She's worried about me being here scouting for Zedd," Scorpina said as she looked at the dead man. "Don't worry. I'm not here for Zedd. In fact, I'm on your side in this fight."

"How can we trust you?" Ashley asked.

"Well, the man lying at your feet is a start," Scorpina said as she motioned to Earl Johnson. "He was meeting with another man. They discussed killing both of you."

"I knew we couldn't trust the Earls," Syd said as she shook her head. "Sky won't like this."

"I think we have bigger things to worry about," Ashley said. "She killed one of the Earls. This won't look good to the rest of them."

"The rest of them are trying to take Princess Kimberly's kingdom," Scorpina said as she crossed her arms. "Well all but Earl Scott. From their conversations, they don't like him and they've discussed his murder at length. I think they decided to hang him for crimes against the kingdom."

"They're not the ones who decide that," Syd said. "Sky has a protection detail following Ear Scott anyway."

"Yeah well, protection details can be misled or turn against who they're protecting," Scorpina said.

"The men guarding the earl are soldiers," Syd said. "They're loyal to my husband and the crown."

"Unless the other Earls got to them," Ashley said. "Remember some of the men didn't like Sky becoming the Captain of the Palace Guard."

"But those men are not in charge of Earl Scott's safety," Syd said. "I doubt Carlos, T.J., Justin, and Cole are against Sky and Kimberly."

"I didn't say they were, just that they could be," Scorpina said as she looked around. "You two need to go about your business. No one needs to see you talking to me."

"Why?" Ashley asked. "You are working with Zedd."

"No, I'm not," Scorpina said as she shook her head. "But I can't say why I'm not on Zedd's side. It would put you in danger if you knew my secret."

"You're the heir to the Lunar throne?" Syd asked. "It would make sense."

"I'm not the heir to the Lunar throne. My family wasn't even from the Lunar Kingdom," Scorpina said as she moved towards the shadows.

"But Zedd doesn't trust anyone outside of his followers," Ashley said.

"Well he didn't," Syd said. "He's changed his mind about Scorpina."

"It's because of my birthright. He wants to keep an eye on me," Scorpina said. "Now, go back to your business."

"Should I tell me husband you're here?" Syd asked.

"Should we move the dead body?" Ashley asked as she pointed to Earl Johnson. "People will notice he's dead."

"I'll take care of moving him. You two don't need to get your hands dirty," Scorpina said. "You don't need his blood on your hands."

"Where will you take him?"

"Don't worry about that," Scorpina said. "Now go."

Syd and Ashley looked at each other before sighing.

"Fine, but if you need anything, let us know," Syd said. "Even if it's someone to lie for you."

Scorpina smiled. "Dear, I don't need anyone to lie for me. Don't worry."

"Okay, we'll go," Ashley said. "Come Syd, we need to check on the other Earls. They may be going after the scrolls."

"They won't find them," Scorpina said as she knelt down next to the body.

"How do you know that?" Ashley asked. "No one but the royal family is supposed to know where those scrolls are or even that they exist."

"Everyone knows they exist, at least everyone with magic knows they exist," Scorpina explained. "But they won't find them."

"How can you be sure?" Syd asked as she stepped forward. "I would love to reassure my husband that the Earls can't get their hands on the scrolls."

Scorpina studied the women as she debated on telling them the truth. She realized they could handle what she told them.

"The scrolls actually don't exist in the physical sense," Scorpina said.

"What?"

"Most people who are not born with magic think they're physical scrolls. Only those who were born with magic know the truth," Scorpina explained. "The scrolls are gifted to the new royal when they ascend the throne."

"Which means Kimberly will get them once she's queen," Ashley said.

"Yes, but if someone else takes the throne, they will obtain the scrolls and all the power with the position. They could corrupt the throne. The scrolls are light magic, but mixed with dark they can be evil," Scorpina said. "Also, once the ruler has the crown, they know where one of the greatest power sources is located."

"Greatest power source?" Syd asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The Zeo crystal," Scorpina said. "It's what Zedd wants to destroy Phadoes and gain all the magic for himself. He wants to be the most powerful ruler. It's the reason he must be stopped."

"Soldiers closing in on the palace!"

The three of them looked up and saw one of the guards rushing down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Syd demanded as she stepped in front of the soldier.

"King Zedd is riding with hundreds of soldiers. They're cresting the hill now," the soldier said. "They'll be on top of us within a matter of minutes."

"No," Ashley whispered. "They mean to attack us."

"Yes," Scorpina said. "I suggest you find somewhere safe."

"No, we're fighting," Syd stated as she drew her sword. "My husband has taught me well and now it's my turn to prove I can fight."

Scorpina nodded as she moved the body out of the way. "Go then and find your husbands. I'll deal with the body."

"Stay safe," Ashley said as she drew her sword. "I'm not sure what will happen if Zedd finds you here."

"I know, but he won't find me," Scorpina said as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke with the dead body.

"Of course, she has magic," Syd said as she shook her head. "Come on, we need to find Sky and Andros."

"They should be in the lower field training," Ashley said.

"Then let's go," Syd said as they rushed through upper courtyard.

XXXX

Sky turned when he heard the warning. "Prepare for attack!" he shouted as he drew his sword. He would need to make sure his guards on the wall secured the entrances. He didn't need any Putty sneaking into the palace during the fight.

Running up the hill, he saw his wife and Ashley rushing towards him.

"You should be finding somewhere safe to hide," he yelled.

"We're helping," Syd yelled back as she stopped and waited for him to get close.

"Syd, I don't want to worry about you," he said. "Andros doesn't need to worry about you either, Ashley."

"Don't worry; you need all the help you can get. Zedd is riding with them," Syd said. "And the Earls are traitors."

"What?" Andros asked as he rushed over to them. "Ashley, you need to get back to our cottage where it's safe."  
"You want me to go outside the walls? Real smart," Ashley said as she crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving."

"Me either," Syd said. "You taught us how to fight and you need us."

"Fine, but what did you say about the Earls?" Sky asked as he looked around the girls to the other soldiers rushing around to closed and secure the palace.

"They're traitors," Ashley said. "Scorpina killed one of them trying to kill us."

"Scorpina is inside the palace?" Sky yelled. "And you're just now telling me this?"

"Calm down, she saved us," Syd said as she placed her hand on Sky's arm. "Trust me; she's on our side."

"She is one of Zedd's commanders," Sky pointed out.

"I know, but she's on our side. Earl Johnson tried to kill us and she killed him," Syd said as she stepped closer.

"All the Earls are in on this?" Andros asked as he moved closer to Ashley.

"All but Earl Scott," Ashley said. "Scorpina overheard a conversation between them."

Sky growled as he breathed deep. "We'll deal with the Earls later. Right now, we have a palace to defend."

"You two stay inside and help keep the servants safe," Andros ordered. "Don't come outside for anything."

"If you're in trouble, nothing is keeping me inside," Syd threatened. "Just know that."

"Then we won't be in trouble," Sky promised. "Now get inside."

The girls nodded before turning around and heading inside the palace.

"I knew the Earls were traitors," Andros said as he drew his sword.

"We'll deal with them after we defeat Zedd or maybe they'll die in the attack," Sky said as he shook his head. "Kimberly needs to get back to the palace now. She needs to be the one leading her people in this attack."

"We're her next best choice," Andros said. "Come on, we need to get to our places before Zedd and his army crests the hill."

Sky nodded.

Both of them walked to their places among the other soldiers. Each one was looking to Sky as he got into position.

"We hold this palace at all costs," he ordered. "Once we're outside the walls, this line doesn't move."

"Okay," the soldiers echoed as they drew their swords.

"I want the archers ready on the wall. You'll be our eyes during the battle," Sky said as he looked back at his archers.

"Right," they said with a nod and heading up the steps.

One last look, he steeled himself as he turned to the gate leading outside the walls. It was time to defend the kingdom. He'd been training his entire life for this moment.

"Outside the walls, now," he ordered.

The soldier manning the gate nodded before cranking the gate up. The Palace Guards spilled outside the walls with Sky and Andros leading them. Once they were outside, the gate fell down to secure the courtyard. Everyone inside should be safe, but Sky knew Syd and Ashley would help protect everyone if one of the Putties decided to sneak in.

In the back of his mind, he was worried about Scorpina inside, but something told him to not worry. She was on their side. Shaking his head, he watched as the horses with their riders come over the hill. The number was massive, but they were not getting passed him and his men.

XXXX

"Carter, the ground is shaking with the approaching army. The soldiers will be in the village in a matter of moments. The women and children need to get to the safe place," Leo said.

"I've already ordered them to hide," Carter said. "We need to prepare for the attack."

"Let's us know where you want us," Kendrix said as she readied her bow.

"You should be with the other women," Leo said as he drew his sword. "I know you can fight, but this isn't some villager you're fighting. These are trained soldiers."

"I know," Kendrix said. "Don't worry about me. I've got this."

"We're used to fighting soldiers," Maya said as she drew her sword. "We can handle the Putty Patrol."

"We don't have time to argue," Carter stated as he stepped between Leo and Kendrix. "They can stay and fight. We need everyone we can get to fight."

"Carter's right," Mike said. "We don't have time to send them away."

"Fine," Leo said as he shook his head. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"Fine as long as you agree to the same terms," Kendrix said as she held out her hand. "Let's shake on it."

Leo groaned before he shook Kendrix's hand. He didn't let go of her hand though and used their grip to pull her close. "Stay alive and I mean it."

She smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. I will."

He nodded as he kissed her cheek before letting her step back.

The rumbling grew louder with approaching army. They spread out throughout the village to guard different sections. Carter was the furthest away from the women and children. He didn't want to draw attention to them. Maya and Kendrix would guard the entrance for him.

He glanced once more at the cottage above the hiding place before he turned his attention to the horses breaking through the trees with Putty Patrol atop them.

"Oh look, poor Carter thinks he can take us on," Gasket said before laughing.

"You won't make it through this village," Carter yelled.

"Then we'll burn it to the ground," Sprocket yelled. "Nothing is standing in our way. King Zedd is taking this land by force. You can't stop us. You're not strong enough."

"He may not be, but we are," a voice shouted as four lights appeared between the Putties and the villagers.

XXXX

"Oh, look Sky has his men outside the wall," Zedd said as he pulled back on the reins.

"He thinks he can stop us," Goldar said as he stopped his horse. "We'll crush them no problem."

"I think it's cute they think they can eve stand against me," Zedd said. "Look at them, they have their swords drawn. Wonder what they'll think when those swords are turned against them?"

"You should do it, just to show them we're not playing this time," Goldar said.

Two riders came up behind them between the Putty Patrol.

"Mesogogg, Thrax, what are you doing here? I thought I left you both at the castle," Zedd said as he looked at them.

"I want you to take whatever spell you have on me off," Mesogogg said. "I can't transform."

"I know," Zedd said. "I did it for your protection."

"My protection? I've been changing into a dragon long before I met you," Mesogogg stated. "I need to search for my mate."

"You're under my control," Zedd said. "I'll allow you to transform when it suits me."

"Well it doesn't suit me," Mesogogg said. "Give me my wings back."

"I'll give them back once all of this is over," Zedd said. "And you'll do well to not question me."

Mesogogg gasped as he doubled over his saddle.

"What?" Goldar asked as he watched Mesogogg.

"I can control a dragon without raising my hand," Zedd laughed. "Oh, the power in that."

"We also have some news for you," Thrax said.

Zedd released Mesogogg from his torture as he looked at the disgraced Mystic Warrior.

"What?"

"Scorpina is Princess Shayla," Thrax stated. "She's in hiding, but she is the long-lost princess."

"I know," Zedd said. "Why do you think I keep an eye on her?"

"What? How do you know?" Thrax asked.

"Because I'm the one who destroyed her village after they denied me her hand in marriage. I wanted her family's power," Zedd explained. "All that magic just gone in a blink."

"It's not gone," Thrax said. "She has it."

"There's no way," Goldar said. "We would know if she has magic."

"No, you wouldn't, since she has it," Thrax said as he shook his head. "Her family was known for cloaking their magic."

"Yes, they were," Zedd said as he looked away from them. "If she has it, then someone taught her how to wield those powers. Her magic is older than most."

"Zordon taught her," Thrax said. "I know my grandmother didn't, so Zordon is the only one able to teach her."

"Once I take Angel Grove, I'm killing that wizard. He's too involved in magic to be allowed to live," Zedd stated as he looked at the Palace Guard standing between him and his destiny.

"Are we attacking?" Goldar asked.

"Yes, we are," Zedd said as he held up his hand. "Attack!"

"Did you think taking my kingdom would be that easy?" Kimberly asked as she appeared several feet in front of him in pink robes. Tommy at her side in his white robes.

"Princess Kimberly, nice to see you're alive," Zedd said with a smirk.

"You thought I'd be dead from Firebird," Kimberly said as she crossed her arms. "She wanted to kill you."

"I'm not sure how got rid of that demon spirit, but it doesn't matter. You will die at my hand since the spirit couldn't do it," Zedd said as he dismounted his horse.

The Putty Patrol all dismounted behind him.

"I don't think so," Kimberly said as she drew her sword. "You forget this is my kingdom."

"Not anymore," Zedd said as he drew his sword and stepped forward.

She shook her head as she gripped his sword with both hands. "You will never sit on my throne. It is my destiny."

"I don't think so, little princess. You were never destined to rule Angel Grove," Zedd said with a laugh. "I tried to kill you several times over the years."

"Looks like you couldn't accomplish one job," Kimberly said.

"No, I just trusted the job to others. Now, I'll do what I should've done earlier. You will die this day, Princess Kimberly. Once you draw your last breath, I'm taking your kingdom."

"You got one thing wrong. I'm not a Princess anymore. I am the Queen," she said with a smile. "And you won't survive to see me draw my last breath."

"Attack!" Zedd yelled as he rushed towards Kimberly.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. I'm currently working on the next chapter and hoped to have it up soon.


End file.
